


Dustformers: Season 1

by MatrixNova, Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: RWBY, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: The war of the Transformers reaches Remnant. When eight friends discovers a strange object in the woods, they inadvertently drags themselves into the endless war. (High School AU).





	1. Initial Encounter Part 1

_War...An organized and often prolonged conflict that is carried out by states or non-state actors. An ideal, generally characterized by extreme violence, social collapse, and economic disruption. Or control over something so seemingly simple, such as our very own lifeblood... Energon. On the distant planet Cybertron, it's surface has been painted with the spilled Energon of the two factions of sentient machines called Cybertronians, or by their name known throughout the universe: The Transformers. The Autobots, sworn defenders of justice and freedom were warring with the Decepticons, the warriors of tyranny. Unfortunately, the seemingly endless war drained the planet's resources and losses were felt on both sides. After millennia of seemingly endless conflict, the Autobots were forced to evacuate, only to be attacked by the Decepticons. The age-old war has reached another planet. This planet's fate will hang in the balance..._

_*Remnant. 4 Million Years Later*_

It was a nice, sunny day in Vale. Beacon Academy was entering a new year. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were really excited. They had been good friends for a long time, even with their friendships starting off rocky. Now they were going to the best school in Vale together. Needless to say that the four were feeling really proud of themselves right now as they were standing at the large, front doors of Beacon Academy.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Ruby said in excitement.

"Me neither, sis." Yang agreed.

"We've come a long way to get here." Blake added.

"Not to mention all the hard work we've all put in." Weiss said, adding in her two cents.

"Even me, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled at her friend. "Yes, you dolt. Even you." She said.

"Aww. You've really warmed up since when we first met, Ice Queen." Yang playfully remarked.

"Quiet, you." Weiss instantly retorted. 

"Can we just get to class already." Blake suggested, not wanting the conversation to get awkward.

"Good idea." Ruby agreed.

The four friends then walked inside for the first time. They were in awe as the inside of the school was much bigger than what the outside showed. Nothing really happened during the classes as it was the first day of school. Time went by normally however as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were enjoying themselves. Then, lunchtime came around. Ruby had brought a pack of cookies along with a burger while Yang had brought only a thermos of noodles. Blake had brought tuna sandwiches, and Weiss had cheesecake. While they were eating, their friends: Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren walked up and joined them at their table.

"Hey, guys." Jaune greeted.

"Hey, vomit boy." Yang greeted back.

Hearing that made Jaune groan. “Are you ever gonna let that go?” Yang merely smirked at her fellow blonde.

"How are you all today?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're good, Pyrrha." Ruby replied.

The eight friends sat with each other and chatted it up. They all talked about how happy they were to be at Beacon Academy together as freshmen. Nora immediately went into another of her crazy

dream stories, resulting in her childhood friend Ren rolling his eyes and correcting her at every single sentence. Jaune on the other hand, was reading a local newspaper while Pyrrha was just talking with the others. Blake took out a book and started reading, but was still in the conversation, Yang was just joking around, Weiss was being a little formal, and Ruby was daydreaming a little bit.

“So, what do we got for classes today?” Nora asked, bored.

“I don’t know.” Yang shrugged.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Weiss said. “Besides, it’s only our first day. It’s not like we’ll have homework today.”

“That’s true.” Blake said, not taking her eyes off her book.

“What do you think, Ruby?” Yang asked. “Ruby?” Ruby was daydreaming as usual. She didn’t mean to do it. It was just what she did whenever she was thinking about specific personal topics.

“RUBY!” Yang shouted, jolting her younger sister out of her trance.

“W-What?” Ruby asked, a little confused.

“You were daydreaming again, weren’t you?” Yang teased.

“I was not!” Ruby refuted.

“Sure you weren’t.” Yang grinned.

Ruby's face flushed slightly and she pulled her hood over her head. Yang snickered at the sight. She then set her eyes on her fellow blonde. "So, what's up with you?" She asked.

"Well, my birthday's tomorrow." Jaune replied, causing the group's eyes to widen. 

"Really?!" Ruby and Nora asked excitedly.

Jaune merely nodded. "Yes, and my family's planning a special surprise for it."

"Ooohhh. Do tell, vomit boy." Yang grin widened a little.

"If I knew, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Jaune retorted.

The rest of the day went by completely mundane and the eight were walking in the woods for a bit, chatting before they had to go to their respectful homes. As they were walking, they were simply listening to the end of Nora's dream stories. "And that's how I became queen of the galaxy!" 

"Wait, wait. How did you gain the stone of power?" Yang asked intrigued.

"Please don't encourage her..." Weiss groaned.

"Well, I..." Ren covered Nora's mouth as he didn't want her to ramble on, resulting in the group giggling and laughing. While this was going on, Pyrrha noticed a dim glow a short distance away from them. "He, guys! Look over there!" She partially shouted pointing to the glow.

The others looked in the direction Pyrrha was pointing and saw the glow themselves. "What is that?" Blake asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Nora asked, grinning. Suddenly, she started running towards the glow, pulling Ren along for the ride. The others except Weiss shrugged and ran after their friend. This was kind of the norm for Nora. Once they reached the source of the glow, they were surprised. Looking at the glow's source, they saw it was merely a small object that looked like it was made of metal and it looked like a face or symbol.

"What is this thing?" Ren asked no one in particular.

"Where did it come from?" Weiss asked, a little afraid.

"Why is it here?" Blake added.

"I want to touch it." Nora said slowly reaching for the object when Ren grabbed her hand.

"Well, what should we do with it?" Ruby asked.

"I think we should leave it here." Weiss voiced.

"Come on, what if it's something really cool?" Yang tried to reason.

"Why don't I touch the thing?" Jaune suggested as he started walking closer to the object. "Be careful." Pyrrha said quietly. When Jaune got close enough with the others walking slowly behind him, he knelt down and picked it up. The others moved closer to look at it more clearly. Suddenly, the object started glowing brighter in a blue light, making the group cover their eyes. At the same time, the object seemed to send out a signal.

_*Arc Residence*_

In the garage of the Arc Residence, a faint blue light started glowing. "Someone's found it... That means I can finally found my friends." A voice said quietly.

_*Vale Woods.*_

In a deep part of the forest where very little sunlight shone down on the forest floor, a white, yellow, and blue striped robot also received the strange signal. It's optics flashed a bright red. "So... the enemy is indeed on this planet. Finally, I will revive my comrades and destroy the Autobots." It said darkly. It then transformed into a 1985 Firebird Trans Am and drove off.

Meanwhile with the group, the strange object stopped glowing, allowing them to see. "What was that?" Ren asked.

"Whatever it is, it seems to have stopped." Blake replied.

"So, who's gonna take it with them?" Yang asked.

They all thought about Yang's question until Jaune said "I'll take it."

"Alright, Jaune. Just remember to hide it from your folks." Ren reminded.

"Of course I will." Jaune said. With that, the eight went to their homes. Little did they know how much their lives would change forever.

_*Arc Residence*_

Jaune woke up groggily. He wasn't really a morning person, but he adjusted himself for the better. He quietly made his way down the stairs so as not to wake anyone. However, when he got to the kitchen, the lights were suddenly switched on. He turned around to see his family standing there with wide smiles on their faces. "SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They shouted happily. Jaune almost burst into tears at seeing this as well as rolling his eyes with a smile. His family always had a penchant for theatrics.

"Thank you, everyone." Jaune smiled.

"No problem, bro-bro." One of his sisters: Violet said nonchalantly.

"It's not even the least we could do." His sister Saphron added.

"We've got a surprise for you in the garage, son. Come with me." His father: John gestured. He and Jaune walked to the garage where the blonde saw a medium-sized shape under a tarp. When John removed the tarp, Jaune's eyes widened as it was a car: A yellow and black-striped Chevrolet Suzuki Ignis. The reason Jaune was really happy was because he'd recently got his driver's licensee. 

"I'm proud of you, son. Now, you finally have a car of your own." John smiled.

Jaune went and immediately hugged his old man. "Thanks, Dad." Suddenly, his scroll started beeping. Checking it, he saw it was a text from Nora. _"Jauney! Happy birthday! We're at the mall! Want to hang out today?"_

Jaune typed a reply on his scroll. _"I'd love to. In fact, I have a surprise for you when I get there."_

"Your friends?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out for the day." Jaune responded.

"Well, have fun today." John kept his smile.

"Thanks." Jaune smiled back. He then hopped into his new car. The feeling was exhilarating. It had a nice little interior. However, he saw that the center of the steering wheel had a symbol. In fact, it was the same symbol as the strange object found yesterday. Jaune checked his pockets and found the object. Good, he hadn't forgotten it. He then put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

_*Vale Grand Center Mall*_

Nora and the others were at the mall waiting for Jaune to show up. Yang and Ruby showed up in Yang's car with Weiss and Blake while Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren walked there as it was a bright and sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky.

"I wonder when Jaune will get here." Yang pondered.

Suddenly, the group of seven heard a honk. Looking to the source, they saw a Suzuki Ignis. Looking a little closer, they saw Jaune waving at them He found a parking spot, hopped out and walked over to his friends. "Well, guys? What do you think of my surprise?"

"Jaune, I have to say: Your new ride is sweet." Yang admitted.

"You have a car finally!" Nora cheered.

"I have to say, Arc: Not bad." Weiss complimented.

"I like the colors." Ruby smiled.

"A nice choice of car, Jaune." Blake voiced.

They went inside to hang out. They went shopping for a bit, then sat down and got a bite to eat. When they did that, they all realized they wanted to continue discussing the strange object they found. "So, Jaune, did you figure out what the object is or does?" Ren asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I was actually trying to figure that out last night." Jaune answered.

"Aw, that sucks." Nora pouted.

"I know." Jaune agreed. "I really want to figure out what this thing is."

Soon, the group left the mall with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren getting into Jaune's new car while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake joined Yang in her car. However, just as they were leaving, a white, yellow, and blue-striped Firebird Trans Am started speeding towards them. The Suzuki Ignis suddenly started speeding out of the parking lot with Yang in tow. 

"Jaune! Please take your foot off the gas!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Believe it or not, it's not me driving!" Jaune shouted back. The Suzuki Ignis suddenly turned down another road to try and lose the pursuer. All of a sudden, a Neutron Assault Rifle popped out of the Firebird Trans Am and started firing. 

"The other car is shooting at us!" Nora screamed.

A sharp ping was heard as the pursuer actually landed a shot. The four didn't know it yet, but the shot wasn't a weapon ever seen on Remnant before. Jaune's car suddenly turned again, heading for the forest. Meanwhile, Yang was driving and trying to keep up. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked.

"That's what we'd like to find out." Blake replied.

Back with Jaune's car, it seemed to be driving itself and heading for the forest with the pursuing car close behind. Yang was finally able to get past the pursuing car and catching up to Jaune's. Rolling down their windows, Yang wanted to figure things out, so she shouted to Pyrrha. "What the hell's going on?!" They suddenly reached a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, the Suzuki stopped and allowed the four to hop out, but remained close to the clearing. Yang was about to stop by the Suzuki, but saw the four a little further away and drove to them instead. Once Yang stopped beside the four, the other four hopped out.

"Okay, Jaune. What is going on?" Weiss asked.

Before Jaune could answer, the Suzuki began changing forms, transforming into a giant robot with blue eyes seconds before the Firebird Trans Am appeared and stopped in front of the new robot. "So I was correct. You are here, Bumblebee." The Firebird spoke before transforming itself.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to find me here, Crossvolt." Bumblebee retorted.

"Well, I have. Now you die, Autobot!" Crossvolt shouted as he fired a missile at Bumblebee, who dodged easily to the side and it hit a couple of trees, breaking them in seconds like paper. Luckily, the group were out of the way of that shot. In retaliation, Bumblebee picked up one of the broken trees and swung it at Crossvolt who backflipped out of the way. Suddenly, Crossvolt ran up to Bumblebee and roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him to the ground. "You honestly think you can fight me?" Crossvolt taunted.

Bumblebee said nothing to his opponent and instead retracted his hands, deploying his stingers, blasting electricity at the latter. With the group, Ruby was staring intently at Bumblebee's stingers thinking they were cool. Crossvolt, despite getting hit with the electricity, didn't really feel it. "Was that actually supposed to hurt me?" He continued taunting. This caused Bumblebee to retract his left stinger back into a hand and ran at Crossvolt, aiming to punch him. However, Crossvolt had energy flow from a small box on his back directly to his hands. Once Bumblebee was in range, Crossvolt fired lightning from his fingertips, electrocuting the Autobot and sending him crashing down near the group who were still in shock at witnessing the fight, but now they were growing concerned for Bumblebee. "Wow, I never knew you to be so slow."

Suddenly, Bumblebee's right hand converted into an energy blaster and shot Crossvolt in one of his energy flow tubes, suddenly shocking him and sending him stumbling him back a bit. Seeing the opportunity, Bumblebee got up and performed an uppercut on him, then punched him in the face, knocking him down. "Who's slow now?" Bumblebee finally taunted back. 

"We'll meet again, bug. Transform!" Crossvolt converted back into his vehicle mode and drove off, leaving Bumblebee and the group. Noticing the group of eight standing just outside the clearing, he walked over to them and knelt down. "Hey, are you all alright?" 

"Who are you?" Jaune asked, shocked.

**To be continued...**


	2. Initial Encounter Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bots and cons. MatrixNova here. Here is the second part of the first chapter of Dustformers. I hope you liked the first part of the first chapter or episode. Bumblebee has shown up and fought a Decepticon named Crossvolt. Also, the group of eight witnessed the fight and have inadvertently become involved in the war. This is only the beginning for them. And yes, the looks of the Autobots and Decepticons will be based off of Prime and from the Bumblebee movie. Now, transform and roll out!

_*Remnant, Vale Mountains*_

It was the middle of the day. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had very recently witnessed a battle between two robots: Bumblebee and Crossvolt. Their minds were flooding with various questions. Currently, Bumblebee was driving back on the road with Yang close behind. When they got to a spot far enough, they stopped. After transforming into robot mode, Bumblebee sat down with the group to answer their questions.

"Now you guys can ask your questions." Bumblebee said.

"Okay. First off. What are you again?" Weiss asked.

"I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee answered.

"What was that robot you were fighting?" Jaune asked next.

"That was a Decepticon named Crossvolt." Bumblebee said with a slight edge.

"Why are you on our world?" Blake asked.

"As I said, it wasn't by choice." Bumblebee's voice was a little somber.

"Where are you leading us to exactly?" Pyrrha asked.

"To the ship where my comrades and I crash-landed." Bumblebee said. "I thought you guys could maybe help me."

"Why us though?" Yang asked. "Why not just go to someone older?"

"Couldn't take the risk. I may have been online for a couple days, but I've done research on your species. Some members of your would certainly want to harm me."

"Besides, you guys should know what governments do with all alien life forms!" Nora suddenly interjected.

"I need your help. I have to ask though, do any of you have skills with computers?' Bumblebee asked, resulting in Weiss, Ren, and surprisingly Ruby raised their hands. "We'll do our best to help if we can." Ruby said. Bumblebee nodded with a smile. "Then let's get going to the ship." Transforming back into vehicle mode, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren hopped back in. The group then started driving again. Within a few minutes, they reached the base of a dormant volcano. Driving towards the entrance of a cave leading into the volcano, the group's eyes widened in awe at what they were seeing. They saw a ship seemingly lodged in the volcano, though part of it was showing.

"Welcome to the Ark!" Bumblebee announced as he transformed to robot mode.

"Holy crap..." Nora breathed.

"Incredible..." Jaune gasped.

"This place is huge..." Yang said quietly.

"Really contrasts to the size of you, Bumblebee." Ren said.

"Oh trust me, I'm not the biggest." Bumblebee smirked.

"Wait! There are other of your kind bigger than you?!" Nora asked excitedly.

"You know it." Bumblebee continues smirking.

"You know, some of us never asked our questions." Jaune reminded.

"True." Bumblebee realized. "What are your questions?"

"Who was that robot you were fighting?" Pyrrha asked.

Bumblebee's optics lowered a little. "That was Crossvolt. A Decepticon." He answered.

"Decepticon?" Ruby continued.

"The enemy faction. You see... The Autobots and Decepticons are at war." Bumblebee replied sadly.

"Bumblebee..." Blake said sadly and quietly.

"That's horrible..." Weiss could feel herself tearing up a little.

Nora became deathly quiet after hearing war. "H-How long has t-this w-war been going on?" She asked, shivering.

Sighing, Bumblebee decided to answer the ginger's question. "Our war has been going on for millions of years. The Autobots and Decepticons have of course, suffered losses." Suddenly, he looked down and saw Nora hugging his leg, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Ren hugged her friend from behind. Soon, they began walking around again. What they found were multiple other robots like Bumblebee lying motionless on the floor.

Ruby gulped seeing the bodies. "Bumblebee... Are they dead?" She shuddered.

Bumblebee looked at Ruby. "Don't worry, they're not dead." Hearing that, Ruby sighed in relief. "They're merely in stasis-lock, or what you natives would call a coma." He then walked up a computer. "This is the ship's computer, Teletraan 1. I've been trying to reactivate it to help me out for a long while, but no dice. Maybe your guys can help me with this."

"Look, we'd like to help you, but I don't think any of us have skills with computers." Pyrrha said.

"I do!" Ruby said suddenly, making everyone in the group look at her with surprise.

"You have computer skills, Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, surprised.

"Yep!" Ruby replied cheerfully. "I once hacked a computer when I was five. I guess that memory stuck with me ever since." I know it's strange, but he needs our help. Please, everyone."

It took a minute for everyone to agree. "Alright, Rubes." Yang relented. Ruby smiled and walked over to Teletraan 1. Spotting a hatch, she pointed at it." Can you please open this?"

"Yeah, no problem." Bumblebee said, opening the hatch with relative ease. Ruby crawled in while the others watched. "Found a slightly torn wire in here!" She pointed out. "Does anyone have anything like tape or something?"

"I've got tape and glue." Weiss said handing them to Ruby who was working her supposed magic. A couple minutes later, she crawled out of the hatch."Okay. Try it now."

"Alright. Let's see if that did it." Bumblebee said as he pushed a big button. Miraculously, Teletraan 1 reactivated after being offline for four million years. "By Primus, you did it, human!" He cheered.

"Actually, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." She corrected.

"Oh." Bumblebee realized. "Forgive me, I'm still getting used to the concept of names on your planet. Now, to see how long we've been offline and how I can revive my friends." He then typed a question into the computer. "How long have we been offline?"

The computer's response made Bumblebee shake. "4 million years." "We've been offline for that long?!" He shouted.

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?" Yang asked concerned. The yellow Autobot said nothing as he walked over to his comrade's bodies. "We have to revive my friends."

"How exactly do we do that?" Blake asked walking around until she stops at a puddle of neon blue liquid with more of the liquid dripping from a crack somewhere. "What is this stuff?"

The others walked over and Bumblebee's optics widened. "You've just found the answer!" He exclaimed. Blake was confused. "How so?"

"This is Energon." Bumblebee said.

"Energon..." Ruby was a little perplexed.

"Allow me to explain. Energon is the lifeblood of my race. Basically, we need it to function. We must be near a supply of it." Bumblebee pointed out.

"So, who should we revive first?" Ren asked.

"Our medic, Ratchet. Once we do that, he can help revive the others." Bumblebee said. He then took out a small vial. Taking a tiny bit of Energon from the puddle, he walked to Ratchet, poured the Energon into the medic's spark chamber. In seconds, Ratchet's optics sparked to life, glowing blue. The medic was back online and the first thing he did was rub his head. "B-Bumblebee..." He said slowly, trying to stand up, only to be caught by Bumblebee.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Ratchet..." Bumblebee said quietly.

Ratchet then noticed the eight kids standing there. "AAAHHH!" He shouted in shock actually jumping back. "What are they?!"

"Whoa, Ratchet! Tone down your oil pressure! These are the native of this planet! They helped me get Teletraan 1 back online." Bumblebee explained.

The doc's optics widened hearing that, then looked at the group. "Them?! B-But they're so small!" He stuttered.

"Hey!" Nora shouted. "I'm insulted!"

"The things these natives can do will definitely surprise you. I've been online for only a few days." Bumblebee said.

"Not only that, but Bee saved us from a Decepticon named Crossvolt." Yang reminded. "Right now though, we're trying to help get your friends up."

"Friends..?" Ratchet asked himself albeit groggily when his optics widened again. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him. The entire war against the Decepticons, leaving Cybertron in the Ark, the sudden Decepticon assault, and finally crash-landing on Remnant. He immediately ran to the body of a large, red, blue, and gray Autobot with a face-plate and checking it's vitals. After a minute, he sighed in relief.

"Bumblebee? Who is that?" Jaune whispered.

"That is the leader of the Autobots: Optimus Prime." Bumblebee whispered back.

_*Vale Forest*_

Crossvolt was simply slowly walking around trying to figure out what to do next. Basically, he was speaking his thoughts. "I must revive my leader and my comrades, but since Bumblebee's also online, he'll no doubt be reviving his comrades even as I speak. How am I going to overcome this dilemma?" Suddenly, he stepped in something wet. He looked down and saw a neon blue glow. "Could this be..." He looked a little closer. "It is! Energon! This is exactly what I need! Now I just need to get back to the Ark."

_*2 hours later, The Ark*_

"So they're functional?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, but barely." Ratchet said. "They need Energon."

"They need appropriate vehicular forms." Bumblebee said.

"Use your head, Bumblebee!" Ratchet snapped. "If they're going to have vehicle modes, they need Energon first and foremost!"

"Hey! Calm down! He was just pointing something out!" Yang shouted at the medic.

Ratchet calmed down a little. "I'm sorry, Bumblebee. "I'm just still getting used to all of this."

"It's fine, doc. We just have to get our friends back online." Bumblebee said quietly.

"We also have to be careful not to revive the Decepticons by accident." The doc reminded.

"Funny as that is what _I_ want." Crossvolt said driving straight at the two bots. Bumblebee immediately activated his stingers to shock the Decepticon, but Crossvolt dodged the blasts. Suddenly transforming into robot mode, Crossvolt threw several test tubes filled with Energon at the bodies, specifically the Decepticons. The group and two bots watched in horror as the optics of the Decepticons began glowing a bright, brilliant red. Within seconds, three Decepticons with wings sprung up, rushed past them, dragging the body of a gray Decpeticon and another blue Decepticon with a it's own faceplate as well as a small orange-yellow and purple Decepticon with flame decals slung over a shoulder. Crossvolt almost made it out with the other Decepticons if not for Bumblebee jumping and kicking him in the side sending him out of the Ark and into a tree. "So, ready for round 2?" Bumblebee taunted.

"You're the one who's going down, Autobot!" Crossvolt shouted angrily running towards the yellow bot. Bumblebee responded by grabbing a tree and swining it, actually hitting his opponent. Crossvolt got up from the hit and charged Bumblebee. The yellow bot had little time to do anything as the Decepticon smashed him through three trees onto the ground. Oh, but Crossvolt didn't give Bumblebee any time to recuperate as he kicked the Autobot into a large boulder. This time, Bumblebee was able to deliver a solid punch to Crossvolt's face which made him cover his faceplate and stumble backwards, giving Bumblebee the opportunity to grab another broken tree and swing it at him again, knocking him down.

Back inside the Ark, Ratchet and the group were freaking out a little, seeing as how Bumblebee was getting his tailpipe kicked. "We need to get at least Optimus Prime online, but we need the Energon!" Ratchet panicked.

"We can help you bring him back online." Ren said uncharacteristically quickly.

"How can you help? You're so small! You shouldn't be involved in our war!" Ratchet reminded.

"Look, doc. Like it or not, we're already involved! So, why don't you drop the tough act and accept our help? We want to help you and Bumblebee!" Yang shouted.

Ratchet looked at Yang until saying "All of you. Get out any containers you may have, acquire Energon, walk over to Optimus, and pour it in his spark chamber." He instructed. The eight did as instructed and collected the Energon and walked over to the Autobot.

Back with the fight, Bumblebee was struggling to get back up as he had a little Energon leaking from his mouth. The group saw this and were scared. "Bumblebee!" Ruby screamed.

"Get up! Please!" Nora shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"As I said before, who knew you were so slow and weak." Crossvolt taunted as he ran at the yellow Autobot yet again. However, at the last second, Crossvolt was hit with a shot from a laser rifle. A weapon Bumblebee knew all too well. When Crossvolt looked to find the source, his red optics widened at the wielder of the laser rifle. "Optimus Prime!" He exclaimed.

"Very perceptive of you." Optimus said in a deep voice as he fired another shot at the Decepticon, not giving him time to recover. "I will be back, Prime! The Decepticons will rule!" Crossvolt shouted transforming and driving off. When he was far enough away, Optimus walked over to Bumblebee. "Are you alright, Bumblebee?" He asked in concern.

Bumblebee looked up at his leader with a smile. "I'm better now that you're back online."

"Come on, Bumblebee. Let's get the rest of our comrades back online and catch up." Optimus said walking back into the Ark with Bumblebee.

_*Abandoned Steel Mill*_

The revived Decepticons were awaiting the revival of their leader which Crossvolt was taking care of. He had just poured the last of the Energon from his last test tube into his spark chamber and waited for it to work it's magic. Within a minute, the gray Decepticon's optics sparked to life. He sat up and saw Crossvolt kneeling beside him. "Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Crossvolt bowed.

"Indeed, Crossvolt." Megatron said. "Things must've changed a lot while we were offline."

"Yes, Megatron. In fact, we are on a planet called Remnant which is filled with organic life. Surprisingly, this planet does have Energon on it." Crossvolt explained.

"There is more, isn't there." Megatron said.

"Unfortunately, the Autobots are back online as well, Lord Megatron." Crossvolt finished. Hearing that, Megatron growled but didn't overreact and instead kept calm. "Rest assured, Crossvolt. We will destroy the Autobots and win the war once and for all." Megatron said. "Are we the only Decepticons on this planet?"

"I'm not sure. But there are other Decepticons across the galaxy." Crossvolt said.

"Then we must start sucking this planet dry of all the Energon, and win the war once and for all!" Megatron announced walking into a main part of the mill where the other Decepticons were waiting for him. "ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" They bowed. However, one of them was chuckling something sinister.

_*The Ark*_

The rest of the Autobots aboard the Ark had been reactivated and scanned alternate modes, with help from the group of eight. Now, they were catching their memories up and get used to their situation while chatting with the group. By now, the group had learned the names of the bots and learned more of the gist of the Transformers war.

"So we're on your planet which is named Remnant?" A white, green and red Autobot named Wheeljack asked.

"Yes." Ren replied.

"And you guys the dominant species?" A white, blue and red striped Autobot called Jazz continued.

"Exactly." Pyrrha said simply.

"And the Decepticons are revived as well?" A military green Autobot named Hound finished.

"That last one is unfortunate." Weiss answered.

"We owe you eight thanks for helping Bumblebee and getting us back online." Optimus Prime thanked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jaune said. "Bumblebee saved us, so it's the least we could do."

"Well, unfortunately you eight are now involved in our war." Optimus said somberly.

"Honestly, after witnessing all this today, we want to help you guys." Ruby announced with determination.

The Autobot's optics all widened. "Why would you want to help us?!" Ratchet was shocked. "This is a war. One wrong move and you go squish!"

"As I've said, doc. We're already involved, so we're gonna help you guys, whether you like it or not."

"I like that one, Wildfire." A red Autobot called Ironhide whispered to the red and purple Autobot.

"Agreed." Wildfire whispered back.

"Are you sure you wish to help us?" Optimus asked again.

"Totally! We'll help!" Ruby announced again.

"If you don't win this war, we all die." Blake reminded.

"You saved us today, so it's only fair that we help you." Weiss said with conviction.

"Yeah! Plus, you kind of need us."Pyrrha said. "Who's gonna help you maintain your cover?"

"We can show you around our planet also." Ren continued.

"We'll help you kick Decepticon ass!" Nora cheered enthusiastically. "We'll break their legs!"

"Besides, Bumblebee is already with me technically since he's my car." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well." Optimus relented. "Bumblebee, you will remain with Jaune as his guardian."

"Actually, Optimus. I was hoping I could go with the blonde girl." Wildfire said quietly.

"If that is her choice." Optimus said.

"I'm cool with it, and my name's Yang." She said winking at the bot.

"Wildfire." The bot winked back.

The group of eight had gone through an extraordinary experience together. This was the start of a grand adventure regardless of being involved in a war. One thing's for sure: They would do their very best to help the Autobots win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bots and cons. There's the second half and the end of the first chapter/episode. I hope you all like it. Yes, the Autobots and Decepticons have been reactivated and thus, the Transformers war has resumed on Remnant. Crossvolt is my OC I thought up for the story. I will also be using some Transformers few people have heard of. I have a couple plans for this story that I might or might not do. It depends on the readers. Wildfire is another Transformer OC of mine and it's a femme just for clarity and fembots such as Arcee are badass. If this feels a little rushed, I deeply apologize. Thanks for reading. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> A/N: I'm watching out for readers to let me know if they have any character OCs they would like to see in the story. If you do, PM me and tell me their descriptions and any special abilities (If any) they might have.
> 
> A/N: Also, let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter/episode as I want to hear your suggestions for this fiction.


	3. Re-Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bots and cons. MatrixNova here. Welcome to the second chapter/episode of Dustformers. The Autobots and Decepticons have been revived from stasis lock, and the Transformers war resumes on Remnant. I hope people like this fiction as it goes on. I aim to write the fight scenes better as I continue writing this story. I appreciate your feedback. Transform and roll out!
> 
> A/N: As I said, I'm looking out for readers and/or viewers to PM me character OCs or leave them in the comments. If I put them in the story, credit goes to them for their creation as well as any story ideas and special abilities for said person's OCs. I appreciate the ideas for both characters and story.

_*The Ark*_

It had been a week since the Autobots had been revived. Things were mostly quiet in the Ark since their encounter with the eight kids and since the Transformers war resumed. Bumblebee was continuing to be Jaune's guardian while Wildfire offered to be Yang's. They had thanked them fro helping bring them back online.

"Are you okay, Ratchet?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic.

"I'm still coming to terms that we've been offline for 4 million years." Ratchet admitted.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, old friend. So, we must be thankful that our new native friends helped us and will continue to help us." Optimus said.

Just then, they heard two engines rolling up. Optimus looked, seeing that it was Bumblebee and Wildfire, along with the eight kids. The eight hopped out and the two transformed. "What are you eight doing here?" Ratchet asked.

"We're here to help you learn more about our planet." Ren said.

"A good idea." Optimus said. "It would be beneficial to learn about your planet seeing as how we need to protect it."

With that, the group started walking around. Within a couple minutes, they heard noise coming from one of the rooms. They peeked in to see the Autobot Jazz headbanging to music. It looked like he was enjoying the tune he was listening to. When Jazz saw the group, he paused his tunes. "Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, Jazz." Yang replied. "We did see you were listening to music."

"Yo, I dig jiving to your planet's tunes. You guys can make some sweet beats." Jazz complimented.

"We're glad you like something about Remnant." Jaune said smiling. "Just keep listening to our tunes."

"You got it." Jazz said. "Soon, I'll get into the groove of your planet."

The group moved on to Hound's quarters. "What're you doing, Hound?" Blake asked.

"I'm just looking at the nature of your world." Hound answered. "It's sure a lot different than Cybertron."

"What was Cybertron like, Hound?" Blake asked.

"Before the war with the Decepticons, it was quiet and peaceful." Hound replied. "However, the war changed everything."

Suddenly, the Ark's alarms went off before Hound could explain further. The group along with Hound ran out and into the main hub. When they got there, everyone else had already gathered. "Decepticons have been detected in this forest." Ratchet explained.

"What are they doing back in this forest?" Weiss quietly asked herself.

"Ironhide, Hound, Bumblebee, Wildifre. Scout the area. If you find Energon, bring it back, and don't fight the Decepticons unless absolutely necessary." Optimus ordered.

"Will do, Prime!" Ironhide voiced for the group. They transformed and moved out.

_*Vale Forest, 1 hour later*_

The Decepticons had been plotting to find more Energon and defeat the Autobots. Megatron had sent Crossvolt, Flamewar, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker into the forest again to try to find Energon.

"My talents are wasted on this little Energon hunt." Starscream grumbled quietly. "I should be in sole command of everything."

"Have you found any Energon, Flamewar?" Crossvolt asked.

"Not yet, Crossvolt, but we are getting close. Good thing too. I don't think I can take more of Screamer's whining." Flamewar replied. The group continued walking, looking around for their lifeblood. Like Flamewar said, they were getting close. Suddenly, her scanner went off. The cons ran to where the scanner was pointing, and what they saw was quite a bit of Energon.

"Finally!" Starscream shouted.

"Oh, quit whining, Starscream." Thundercracker snapped.

"Honestly, it's grating on my audio receptors." Skyward groaned.

"The point is that we found Energon." Crossvolt reminded. "Now, let's get it back to our base."

"Hold on. I'm picking up something." Flamewar said suddenly. A scanner in her right arm picked up four signals that shouldn't be there. "Autobots!" She shouted. Firing a blaster shot, she rid the four bots of their cover.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee shouted. "There goes our cover!"

"Guess we fight our way out." Wildfire said.

"Right! Autobots: Attack!" Ironhide shouted as they drove to the Decepticons.

Crossvolt instantly transformed and drove straight and fast at Bumblebee. Transforming into robot mode, Crossvolt attempted to grab the yellow bot while still in vehicle mode when suddenly Bumblebee transformed himself and delivered a sweep kick, knocking Crossvolt onto his back. Silently cursing at himself for not anticipating that move, Crossvolt quickly got back up trying to sock his opponent in the faceplate, but Bumblebee ducked, delivering another punch but this one to his side. Crossvolt was starting to become more agitated that he couldn't really land a solid hit on the smaller Autobot. Bumblebee used this clear agitation to his advantage when he performed a sidekick to the face, then a small flurry of punches to the chestplate. "And you say I'm slow." Bumblebee taunted.

Wildfire's opponent was Skywarp who fired blaster shots from his arms, slightly grazing her, but she shrugged it off and jumped up in the air. To circumvent this, Skywarp transformed to jet mode, taking off after her. This proved to be a mistake however, as Wildfire used the glare of the sun to mask her attack, which was a swift kick to Skywarp's cockpit. This sent the Decepticon Seeker plummeting to the ground, transforming back into robot mode at the last second. Angered, Skywarp fired a heat-seeking missile at Wildfire. "Scrap!" She muttered while transforming trying to evade the missile. Then, she just got an idea, and started driving towards her 'dance partner', thus guiding the missile right back to sender. Seeing this, Skywarp transformed to jet mode to outrun his own weapon. Wildfire was still on the ground giggled slightly at seeing this. "Now that is entertainment." She smirked. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and thrown into a boulder. When she recomposed herself, she saw Skywarp, not even scathed by his own missile. "Now, what was that you were saying about entertainment, Autobot?" He smirked.

Hound was fighting Thundercracker, who had just kicked Hound back. The Seeker suddenly fired a small barrage of missiles at the green Autobot, whom which was unable to dodge entirely unscathed. Hound felt a burning on his back due to the small missile barrage. Thundercracker used the distraction to ram Hound into a tree. Hound used the tree he was propped up on as a weapon. Thundercracker however, ducked under the swing, and gave a right hook to Hound's left shoulder strut. Thunderracker seemed to be a little faster than the green Autobot. Hound was starting to struggle getting back up when he saw Thundercracker had transformed and fired another small barrage of missiles, but this time he transformed into his vehicle form, driving out of the range of the missiles, but not without getting hit with the force of the blast.

Ironhide got to deal with Flamewar, who was fast and sleek. Jumping up onto a tree branch, she swiftly evaded Ironhide's punch. She brought out her personal gun and started shooting the red Autobot. The shots mostly bounced off Ironhide though as he started punching the tree the femme was on. Doing this obviously made the tree topple over, but Flamewar jumped off ahead of time. "Are your fists all that you think with, Ironhide?" She taunted. "Come down here and I'll show you!" Ironhide challenged. "Gladly." Flamewar retorted. She performed a palm-heel strike to Ironhide's face, then a swfit kick to the side. Ironhide winced, but didn't go down. When he looked, Flamewar was gone from his sights. "Where are you?!" He called out, but no response came. He then felt a pain in his leg. Flamewar had just kicked him there.

"I have a surprise for you, Autobots!" Thundercracker shouted. He fired one missile at the ground which sent a shockwave that sent all four Autobots flying into various objects while the Decepticons transformed and got away with Energon.

"Well, that was less than optimal." Bumblebee said.

"We'd better get back to base." Wildfire added.

"Agreed." Hound said. The four then transformed and sped back to the Ark.

_*The Ark, 10 minutes ago*_

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jazz, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were all watching the fight on Teletraan 1's screens. The kids were watching in obvious worry because of seeing Starscream starting to sneak off to collect the Energon.

"Jazz: Roll out and stop Starscream." Optimus commanded.

"You got it, Prime." Jazz smirked as he transformed, driving off while Wheeljack walked off to his quarters. Meanwhile, the kids were talking with each other about the fight.

"You think the Autobots can do this?" Ruby asked the others worried.

"I'm more worried about the Decpeticon named Starscream." Weiss voiced. "He seems like a sly one."

"Well, Optimus Prime just sent Jazz to deal with him." Ren reminded.

"I just hope they get back okay." Nora said quietly.

Jaune then got up, turning away from the computer screen. "Jaune. Where are you going?" Blake asked. "I'm going to look around some more." He answered walking around the Ark some more.

_*Vale Forest*_

Starscream was currently smirking, leaving his comrades to fight the Autobots while he was trying to sneak off with Energon. "This will further solidify my future position as leader of the Decepticons." He whispered to himself.

"As if, Starcreep!" A voice quipped. That angered Starscream. He looked and saw at the last second Jazz rammed into him, sending him flying into a tree and dropping the Energon.

"I will have the Energon, Autobot!" Starscream shrieked firing his Null Ray at Jazz who backflipped out of the way, easily dodging the shots. "Is that the best you can do for a solo?" Jazz continued. Growling in anger, Starscream fired more Null Ray shots. Jazz retaliated by pulling out his own blaster, and started firing. Surprisingly, Starscream deflected the shots charging at Jazz whom simply sidestepped out of the way letting Starscream slam directly into a tree, disorienting him. "Transform!" He screamed transforming to jet mode and flying back to their base.

After dealing with that, Jazz collected the Energon, transformed, and drove back to the Ark.

_*The Ark, present time*_

Jaune was walking around in the Ark. Honestly, he was still trying to process all this. Who wouldn't need time to process meeting an alien race at war with each other? It was a lot to take in. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked and saw it was his fellow blonde's sister: Ruby.

"Yang. What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I though you'd be lonely right now, walking around this place all by yourself." Ruby replied.

"Heh, heh. Thanks, Ruby." Jaune chuckled.

The two then heard what was probably scientific equipment. Walking to the source, they saw Wheeljack working on something. They walked in and made their pressence known. "Hey, Wheeljack." Ruby greeted.

Wheeljack immediately covered up what he was working on. "Oh, hey, you two." He greeted back.

"What're you doing here?" Jaune asked curiously.

"I'm just tinkering with something." Wheeljack answered.

"What is it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Uh, uh, uh. That would be spoilers." Wheeljack grinned.

While Ruby pouted at the Autobot, Jaune suddenly remembered about the object they had found before getting involved with all this. He quickly took it out, showing it to Wheeljack. "Excuse me, Wheeljack. Do you know what this is?" The blonde asked.

Wheeljack took the object from Jaune to look at it closer. "Oh Primus! I thought this thing was lost!" He exclaimed.

"Well. What is it?" Jaune pressed.

Wheeljack grinned again. "Well, I'm not telling you two that either. Honestly, I need more analysis on this. Do you mind leaving it with me?"

Jaune merely nodded. He and Ruby walked out after that. They were a little put down when Wheeljack wouldn't tell them what he was working on, but they heard multiple engines. They ran to the main hub and saw the four had returned. They transformed and greeted the kids as Jaune and Ruby got back to the group.

"Well, how'd it go, Bumblebee?" Jaune asked.

"Not as well as we thought it would go." Bumblebee replied. "Though, I got a couple good hits on Crossvolt."

"Skywarp used his teleportation to sneak up on me." Wildfire groaned. "Although, I did get some entertainment when he was chased by his own heat-seeking missile." Yang and Ruby giggled at hearing that.

"I unfortunately got thrown around by Thundercracker." Hound admitted.

"I'm sure you did your best, Hound. I mean, you've only been online for a week." Pyrrha reminded.

"Flamewar got the best of me." Ironhide groaned.

"Oh, don't let it get to you, Ironhide." Nora said. "You're still probably as tough as they come! You'll kick this Flamewar's butt next time!" Ironhide couldn't help but sport a small smile at Nora's antics. He then made a decision.

"Optimus, I have a request to make." Ironhide said.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"I would like to be the guardian of Nora Valkyrie." Ironhide offered. Hearing that made Nora go wide-eyed. "Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"I'll give it a shot." Ironhide grinned.

"Nonetheless, it seems to weed to train to be ready for the Decepticons next time." Optimus pointed out.

"So we can get the Energon next time." Wildifire added.

Suddenly, they heard Jazz drive up. He transformed carrying some Energon. "I got this Energon from ole' Starcreep after he took off." He quipped.

"Good work, Jazz." Optimus complimented.

"No problem, my main man." Jazz grinned.

"Well, we better get back to our homes." Blake said.

"You're right. Let's get going." Weiss agreed.

Wildfire transformed into her stylish vehicle mode. Yang and Ruby hopped in. "My god Wildfire. I've said it before, but your vehicle mode is sweet." Yang smiled. "I'm glad you think so, Yang." Wildfire said. "We'll help you win this war." Ruby said with determination. "Thank you, Ruby." She then drove off with her two passengers.

"Come on, Jaune." Bumblebee said transforming. Jaune hopped in, Pyrrha in the passenger seat. "Let's get going, Bumblebee." Jaune said. With that, Bee drove out the Ark. Ironhide transformed last, letting Nora and Ren jump in, along with Weiss and Blake. Nora had a smile on her face the entire drive

In Wheeljack's quarters, the object was glowing yet again, albeit dimly this time.

_*Vale City Limits*_

It was nighttime in Vale. Few people were around to stir. However, something was descending through Remnant's atmosphere, fast. It was going to hit solid ground, hard. It left a trail of fire as it descended, like a comet shining in the night sky. Some people were watching the object as they thought it was a shooting star. A few minutes later, the object hit the ground, leaving dirt scattered around it, trees uprooted, and all around it within a 2 mile radius. It appeared to be Cybertronian, but it's symbol was covered by dust and dirt. All of a sudden, there was a loud pounding from inside the object, yet the object didn't budge. Suddenly, a fist busted out of the object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bots and cons. Here is the second chapter/episode of Dustformers. An update so soon after the last one? What madness is this?! Rest assured, I am working on my other stories as well as this one. It's just that I'm on kind of a roll with this story. Anyway, With Jazz and Hound, I'm going to their G1 roots. Jazz is researching and listening to different kinds of Remnant music to find his groove while Hound is more of the nature boy, willing to learn more about Remnant's culture and respecting nature.
> 
> Also, about the kids and their guardians. Jaune's got Bumblebee, Yang has Wildfire. Now, Nora's got Ironhide. Don't worry about the others. They will get their Autobot guardians. If you have any suggestions on which Autobot the others should be paired up with, let me know.
> 
> Also, I opted to make Skywarp and Thundercracker more badass in this story as I felt that they mostly get the short end of the stick. They may serve under Starscream, but they're their own Decepticons. Thundercracker has a new toy called a Concussion Missile. Also, I brought back Skywarp's ability to teleport as that was a cool special power he had in G1. Plus, I wanted to write that the Autobots won't always beat the Decepticons bad nor come out completely fine from battle. Lastly, in the dead of night, a moderately sized pod crash-lands on Remnant. Who or what is inside? What is Wheeljack's project? What is the object that the group found at the beginning of the story? Let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments or PM on what Wheeljack's project should be.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter/episode feels more filler than actual plot. Just please keep in mind that some chapters/episodes will feel like that as well as being either shorter or longer. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.


	4. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bots and cons. MatrixNova here. Welcome to the third chapter/episode of Dustformers. This one will have a couple new OCs provided by you readers, which I greatly appreciate. I hope people like the story so far. Feedback is appreciated for this and all of my fictions. Keep in mind, this chapter may be a little longer than the previous chapters. Now, transform and roll out!
> 
> A/N: Credit for these OCs goes to Spartan-100. I'd like to thank Spartan-100 for the contribution to Dustformers. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and you guys reading this as well as my other fictions continues to inspire me to write.
> 
> Also, this story has been completed for a year.

_*Beacon High*_

It was early in the morning. the group were getting through their homeroom classes. Jaune was thinking about the object he left with Wheeljack while in homeroom. That didn't mean he wasn't focusing on his class. When the class ended, Jaune was walking to his locker when Ruby called out to him. "Jaune!" She shouted while running to him.

"What is it, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Did you check the news reports?" Ruby asked back.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Should I have?" Ruby took out her scroll and showed the news to her blonde friend.

 ** _"This is Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network. We have just arrived on the scene of an object of unknown origin crashed in the forest just last night, starting a small fire in a small radius in the process of it's crash-landing! Where did this object come from? That's the question people are asking themselves and each other! People are trying to reach the taped off scene with little to no success!"_** She said. Then, she walked over to a bystander. **_"Excuse me sir. Did you see this object crash here last night?"_** She questioned.

 ** _"Not really. All I saw when I looked at the sky was a trail of fire. I thought it was some sort of comet at first streaking in the sky, but then it looked like it was descending. Then came an explosion, causing a small aftershock._** The bystander answered.

 ** _"Thank you, sir."_ **Lisa thanked. **_"That's all we have for this report. This is Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network signing off!"_** Ruby put her scroll back in her pocket.

Jaune's eyes widened a little. "Do you think..." He whispered.

"We have to show this to the others." Ruby whispered back. "Hopefully the Autobots are watching this."

_*The Ark*_

The Autobots were indeed watching the news or rather finished watching the report and saw the object. "That's a Cybertronian Pod. I know it" Wheeljack pointed out.

"If that's the case, is it Autobot or Decepticon?" Wildfire asked.

"Hard to tell. The symbol's too faded." Wheeljack replied.

"We have to check this out for sure." Bumblebee said.

"Indeed, Bumblebee, but we have to use stealth for this."Optimus advised. "That is why you will go to the pod when it's safe for us along with Jazz, Wheeljack, and Ratchet."

"Will do, Prime." Bumblebee acknowledged.

"Should we inform the children?" Wildfire asked.

"I say we should. They might be able to help with this." Jazz suggested.

"I disagree. This could be dangerous." Ratchet voiced.

"Your concern is appreciated, old friend." Optimus said. "However, we may need their help to help us scoping out the site."

Ratchet grumbled something intelligible while Wheeljack said "Yes, sir."

_*Beacon High, Lunch*_

"Are you sure?" Yang whispered.

"Well, we're not sure what it is." Jaune whispered back.

"It could be Cybertronian." Weiss theorized.

Ruby gulped. "Y-You don't think it could be more Decepticons, do you?"

"We do have to consider that option." Blake advised.

"We don't know. They could be more good guys." Nora hoped.

Suddenly, Jaune's scroll started ringing. He picked it up, answering the call. "Hello?" He asked. Wheeljack's face popped up on the screen. "It's Wheeljack." He whispered. The others nodded, leaving the school where they could talk in privacy.

"Are we clear?" Jaune asked. Ren did a look just to be safe. He nodded.

"Go ahead, Wheeljack." Jaune said.

 _ **"I'm glad I was able to contact you guys. We've identified the object that crashed as a Cybertronian pod. It must've detected the silent signal from Teletraan 1."**_ Wheeljack explained.

"Were you able to identify the inhabitants in the pod as Autobots or Decepticons?" Pyrrha asked.

 _ **"Unfortunately not. We're gonna go check it soon. We'll need your help with this."**_ Wheeljack said.

"Pick us up after school to go check it out." Yang said. "Who of you's gonna check it out?"

 ** _"Me, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee."_** Wheeljack replied.

"Okay." Yang said. "See you after school." With that, the call ended.

_*The Crash Site*_

In the Cybertronian pod, there was still something or someone inside. A small Transformer that appeared to be a femme seemed to be offline. Energon was dripping everywhere. A tiny drop of Energon dripped into the spark chamber. Suddenly, the small Transformer came to life, albeit only partially.

"H-Help..." The Transformer said quietly.

_*Beacon High, After School*_

The group just finished their day and told their folks that they were hanging out for a bit. They then heard familiar engines pull up. Jaune and the others hopped in the four Autobots and they drove off towards the crash site.

"How long till we get there?" Ren asked.

"Approximately, four to six minutes." Bumblebee answered.

"If whoever's in the pod are Autobots, we've gotta get there before the Decepticons do." Yang said.

_*The Crash Site, 5 minutes later*_

The four Autobots and the eight kids were at the crash site. Blake saw there were security cameras all over the site. "I'll deal with them." Jazz said. He then sent out a quiet, musical pulse to knock out the cameras. "Cameras are down." He said.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee transformed and walked toward the pod, with Ruby, Jaune, and Blake following with Ratchet, Jazz, and the rest keeping watch. When the small group entered the pod, they saw nothing yet as it was pitch black until Wheeljack turned on a flashlight of his.

"I'd say this was a total crash." Jaune commented.

"Looks like someone busted out of the pod." Blake said.

They continued looking around until they saw the small Transformer. "Who is it?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

Ruby swallowed her fear and walked closer to the small robot. Inwardly, she sighed in relief when she saw the Autobot symbol. "It's an Autobot." Ruby said.

They calmed down at hearing that. "H-Help." The femme transformer said quietly again.

"She needs help." Jaune said.

"We need to get her back to the Ark!" Bumblebee urged as she picked up the small bot. Quickly exiting the pod, Bumblebee loaded the small bot into Ratchet who drove off.

"You all better get back to your folks this evening." Jazz said. Wheeljack and Bumblebee transformed so the kids could hop in and they left the crash site seconds before the cameras came back online. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, a pair of yellow eyes had watched the entire thing.

_*Abandoned Steel Mill*_

Soundwave, the surveillance chief of the Decepticons was awaiting his Mini-Con operative: Laserbeak to return from the crash site. Suddenly, Laserbeak flew to Soundwave, transformed into a cassette tape, and inserted himself into Soundwave's cassette player chest. "Laserbeak. Report." He ordered. _"We should take her back to the Ark!"_ Laserbeak replayed. Soundwave's visor glowed bright.

"You have some information, Soundwave?" Megatron asked walking into the same space.

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied. Transforming into a cassette player, he played back all of Laserbeak's recording. _"It's an Autobot. We should take her back to the Ark!"_ Soundwave replayed. Transforming back, he saw Megatron give a nod of thought.

"So, the Autobots have a new member in their ranks." Megatron said.

"Affirmative, Megatron." Soundwave confirmed.

"Then we must find this new Autobot and destroy them." Megatron said. "Soundwave, you'll go out searching in the morning. I'll send out Crossvolt and Flamewar out tonight."

"Acknowledged, Lord Megatron." Soundwave confirmed before walking off.

_*Vale, 9:20 pm*_

Crossvolt and Flamewar were patrolling the city in search of the new Autobot. "We must find that new Autobot. We cannot allow them to expand their forces." Crossvolt reminded.

"Well, we've almost patrolled the entire city." Flamewar pointed out. Suddenly, Crossvolt started swerving out of control until he hit a light pole. Flamewar drove up to him and transformed. "What the hell just happened?" She asked, a little confused.

"I suddenly got a flat." Crossvolt grumbled.

Meanwhile in the shadows, two robots were trying their best to not burst out laughing at Crossvolt's sudden misfortune. "That was a good one, Zig." The navy blue robot said.

"Thanks, Zag." The purple robot said giggling. "By the way, those two are Decepticons."

"How do you know?" Zag asked.

"I got a picture of their symbols." Zig replied.

"Nice." Zag complimented. "If there are any Autobots on this planet as well, we have to find them."

"Agreed." Zig said. Transforming into vehicle mode, the two Autobots sped off in the opposite direction of the Decepticons.

_*The Ark, 10:20pm*_

The Autobots had put the small Autobot in the medial bay where Ratchet was currently taking care of her. She wasn't offline due to the drop of Energon in her spark chamber. "She seems to be stabilizing for now." He said walking over to the Autobots in the door.

"Well, we did find her in a crashed Cybertronian pod." Jazz reminded.

"Ugghh..." The small Autobot groaned. Ratchet ran to her to help ease her. "Easy, easy. Slowly." Ratchet advised.

"W-Where a-am I?" The small Autobot asked.

"You're in the Ark on a planet called Remnant." Optimus answered walking into the room.

"O-Optimus Prime?" She asked again quietly.

"Yes. What is your name?" He asked.

"H-Hightrail, sir." She answered.

_*The next day. Jaune and Bumblebee. On the road to Beacon High, 7:45 am*_

Jaune was with Bumblebee driving to school, enjoying the mostly open road. "So, have you guys found out anything about the Autobot found in the pod?" Jaune asked.

"Actually, we have. Her name is Hightrail. She's younger than me." Bumblebee said. "After I drop you off, I'm gonna visit her in the Ark's medical bay."

"Nice." Jaune agreed. Suddenly they both felt a laser blast hit them, not with a lot of force, but force nonetheless. "What was that?" Jaune asked, reorienting himself. Bumblebee adjusted his mirrors and saw a red and black bird-like robot. "Oh, scrap!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jaune asked again, this time a little fearful.

"It's Laserbeak!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "He's been sent after us which probably means Soundwave is not far behind!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jaune pressed. "Who the hell's Soundwave?!" His question was unfortunately answered when a loud boom was heard a few meters in front of them. When the dust cleared there stood a blue robot with a red visor and what looked like a cassette case along with some sort of gun on the right shoulder. "That's Soundwave." Bumlbebee gulped.

"Where is the new Autobot!" Soundwave demanded as Laserbeak perched on his left shoulder.

"Oh like scrap if I'm gonna tell you, Soundwave!" Bumblebee shouted.

"So be it." Soundwave responded darkly as his visor glowed brighter.

"Jaune! Get out of here!" Bumblebee screamed. Jaune instantly complied because he hopped out, allowing Bumblebee to transform. He ran to a treeline to watch the battle and call the others. He saw Laserbeak enter Soundwave's chest, run to Bumblebee and kick him back a couple feet, sending him onto the pavement. Jaune was calling the others on his scroll. "Come on! Pick up!" He urged.

_*Yang, Ruby, and Wildfire. On the road to school. 7:50 am*_

"Hello?" Ruby answered her scroll.

"Ruby! Call the others!" Jaune shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, Jaune. Slow down. What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Me and Bumblebee are under attack from a Decepticon named Soundwave! And honestly, Bee's getting his ass kicked!" Jaune explained fearfully.

Ruby went wide-eyed at hearing that. "Okay, Jaune! I'll contact the others!" She responded and ended the call with Jaune.

"Well, I guess we're taking a detour!" Yang screamed. They were on their way.

_*Bumblebee vs Soundwave. 7:59 am*_

Bumblebee was getting back up from being thrown into a brick wall. He would feel that later. He converted his hands into stingers and proceeded to shock the Decepticon, only to have it miss as Soundwave jumped backwards and out of the way. He then ran to Bumblebee and jump-kicked him onto the ground. Wildfire, Ironhide, and Jazz showed up to help their friend while Ruby and company ran to where Jaune was.

"So, which one's Soundwave?" Yang asked.

Suddenly, the saw Ironhide flying into a tree. "The blue one who's kicking all the asses." Jaune answered somberly.

"Come on, Ironhide! You can do it!" Nora cheered on as he got back and brought out his weapons.

Soundwave was proceeding to kick all the Autobot tailpipe. "Ravage: Eject!" He commanded. All of a sudden, a black and gray cassette popped out of his chest, transforming into what looked like a robotic cat. Ravage's target was Bumblebee to take him out of the game and pounced on him. The kids were in shock at Ravage's sudden appearance.

"What the hell?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Where did that robot cat come from?!"

"Looks like it came from Soundwave's chest compartment." Weiss observed.

"So it's like he's got his own partners in crime?" Nora asked.

"Looks like it." Blake voiced.

"I wish we could help a lot more." Ruby pouted.

Pyrrha put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yeah. Me too, but we can't do anything in this fight. All we can do is watch and hope Soundwave doesn't win." She said.

With the fight, Bumblebee had punched Ravage away, but Wildfire was spin-kicked into Ironhide. "We're getting our tailpipes kicked here!" Jazz shouted before narrowly dodging a punch from the Decepticon. "Laserbeak: Prepare for flight! Operation: Warfare!" Laserbeak emerged, attacking Jazz with his own blasters. Jazz had to evade Laserbeak's blasters as well as Soundwave's attacks. "I didn't think fighting one Decepticon would be this difficult." Jazz complained before being blindsided by Ravage.

"Well, we are fighitng scrappin' Soundwave!" Wildfire exclaimed before being shot in the back by Laserbeak. Pretty soon, the four Autobots were thrown onto the ground while back in the bush, the kids were panicking and fearful for their robot friends as Soundwave walked slowly over to them and readying his weapons. "Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior." He said darkly.

"Come on, Bumblebee!" Jaune cried. "You've got to get up!"

"Wildfire! Get away from her!" Yang screamed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Ironhide..." Nora said unusually quietly.

Suddenly, two pairs of horns were heard. Soundwave looked to see two Mini Cooper S Convertibles driving right towards navy blue car transformed into Zag and started shooting Soundwave with a Neutron Assault Rifle, firing several energy shots. While Zag was shooting at Soundwave, Zig had climbed a tree and set up her Nucleon Charge Rifle. She fired a shot and hit Soundwave in the back. Quickly turning around to where the shot came from, Soundwave fired his weapon, destroying the tree, but Zig had already gotten back down. "You ready, Zig?" Zag asked. "You know it, Zag!" Zig replied enthusiastically. Zag grabbed Zig and threw her into Soundwave's back, sending him face-first into the pavement, but he quickly got back up, ready to retaliate.

 _"Soundwave! We now know there are new Autobots come back to our base and prepare for combatting them next time!"_ Megatron commanded over Soundwave's commlink.

"Understood. Abort mission." Soundwave confirmed. He then recalled Laserbeak and Ravage and flew away. "Not so tough now are you?!" Zig and Zag taunted loudly. The four Autobots were walking/limping to the two new Autobots along with the kids who came out of the bush once it was safe. "Thanks for the assist, you two." Wildfire thanked.

"Pfft! He wasn't so tough." Zig said, high-fiving Zag.

"Who are you two groovy gals?" Jazz asked.

"I'm Zig." She said, then pointed to Zag. "That's Zag." "We're twins!" They cheered.

"We figured." Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"Wait." Bumblebee had a moment of realization walking closer to the twins. "Zig? Zag?" The twins looked at Bumblebee and smiled spread across their features. Bumblebee!" They screamed suddenly hugging the yellow Autobot which he reciprocated."

"You know these two, Bumblebee?" Blake said.

"These two rather bumped into me back on Cybertron." Bumblebee said. "Maybe we should continue this back at the Ark."

"Good idea." Jazz, Wildfire, and Ironhide agreed.

_*The Ark. 8:30 am*_

"So, you two were scouts back on your home planet?" Weiss asked. The twins nodded.

"Of one of the few Autobot tank divisions?" Yang continued.

"And you were trying to find this ship which went unsuccessful until a week ago?" Pyrrha finished.

"Yep. Except we came here with another bot. Hightrail is her name." Zig explained.

"The bot we've got in the medical bay?" Ratchet asked.

"She's here?!" Zig and Zag exclaimed in sync.

"Yeah. Come with me." Ratchet said and the twins walked behind the medic. When they got to the medical bay, the twins saw their fellow bot. "Hightrail!" Zig and Zag squealed in happiness.

"Zig! Zag!" Hightrail squealed back. The three bots shared a tight hug. "Are you okay, Hightrail?" Zig asked.

"I'm okay, Zig." These bots rescued me." Hightrail responded.

"We helped." Ruby voiced. Hightrail looked down and saw the eight kids. "W-What a-are you?" She asked.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. To answer your question: We're humans and faunus." She said, pointing out the last part of her sentence to Blake. "We're the natives of our planet: Remnant."

"O-Okay." Hightrail stuttered.

"I'm Ruby. That's Weiss, Blake, my sister Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." She introduced.

"N-Nice to m-meet you all." Hightrail said.

"I-I hope we can be friends, Hightrail." Ruby stuttered with a small smile.

"M-me too." Hightrail stuttered back in response. The Autobots and kids had just gained three new Autobots. Who knows what they'll bring to the table. "Oh! We've gotta get to school!" Ruby realized. The others realized this too. Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide transformed into vehicular mode and drove off, leaving Hightrail, Zig, and Zag in the medical bay. "Ruby..." Hightrail muttered quietly.

_*Beacon High. 11:29 am*_

It felt like time was slowing down and stopping. Ruby's stomach was growling and that's what she was focusing on for this last minute. The minute the bell rang, she dashed out of her classroom to her locker. She took out her lunch which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a few chocolate chip cookies. She told the others that she was going outside. When she got out the door, she saw a turquoise Yamaha Blaster ATV in the parking lot. Curious, she walked to it. "A pretty color for this ATV. What's this doing here though?" She asked herself.

"H-Hello, R-Ruby." It greeted.

"Hightrail?" Ruby quietly asked.

"Yep. I'm in vehicle mode." Hightrail whispered.

"Yeah. I didn't say it before, but your color is pretty." Ruby complimented.

Hightrail giggled a little. "Thank you, Ruby. D-Do you want to go somewhere private so we can talk more freely?"

"I'd like that." Ruby smiled. She hopped on and they went off. After four minutes of driving, they found a spot in the edge of the forest close to Ruby and Yang's home where Hightrail transformed and sat down with Ruby. "So, are you adjusting to Remnant okay?" Ruby asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I-I don't know." Hightrail admitted. "I only scanned my vehicle mode a few minutes after you and your friends left the Ark."

"Well, I think you'll adjust just fine." Ruby smiled. Hightrail gave a soft smile back.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I only arrived on this planet yesterday with Zig and Zag." Hightrail reminded.

"How do you know those two anyway?" Ruby asked, curious.

"W-We were on a team together." Hightrail responded.

"Really?" Ruby continued, excitement surfacing. "What were your teammates like?" Her excitement was curbed when she heard Hightrail starting to sniffle. "I-I d-don't want to t-talk about it." Ruby saw the small Autobot's increasingly downtrodden expression. "Hightrail. I-I'm sorry." Ruby said softly.

"I-It's okay, Ruby. You didn't say anything wrong. I'ts just hard to talk about."

"Well, I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about it." Ruby gave a soft smile which Hightrail returned in kind. "T-Thank you, R-Ruby." Hightrail smiled.

"It's no problem, Hightrail." Ruby said still softly. She moved her hand until it touched Hightrail's. It was a moment of kindness shared by two beings socially awkward when meeting new people. One thing Hightrail knew right now, she was happy to be on Remnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bots and cons. Centurion here. there's the third chapter/episode of Dustformers. As you've read, the OCs are named Zig, Zag, and Hightrail who are Autobots. Jazz is able to use the different kinds of music to his weapons and defenses. Also, Soundwave has shown that he is not to ever to underestimated in a fight, but sorry, no Rumble this chapter/episode. So anyway, the trio were attacked by Decepticons in space, so they had to hop into an escape pod and hope to find friendly faces, and run into them they have. Also, I'm gonna start adding the times with the chapters/episodes so that me and the readers can keep track. I hope people like me bringing back the Neutron Assault Rifle and Nucleon Charge Rifle from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. I have quite a few plans for this story along with all my fictions. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> A/N #1: Soundwave is easily one of my favorite Decepticons ever, not just because of his Mini-con partners, but also due to his robotic filter voice. So I wanted to show him fight in this chapter. I also showed Ravage and Laserbeak in this chapter/episode. No Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, or Ratbat. That will be later. Plus, I wanted to add one of Soundwave's iconic lines. At the end of the fight, Soundwave wasn't defeated, he just aborted the mission under orders.
> 
> A/N #2: Zig and Zag are twins. Pranksters at heart. The purple one is Zig while the navy blue one is Zag, just for clarification. Hightrail was with Zig and Zag traveling to Remnant. The trio will look out for each other at all costs. Like I said, credit for these three OCs go to Spartan-100. Another point is that Zig is the sniper while Zag is the assault gunner. Hightrail is shown to be a little nervous in the new environment, adding the fact that she's still young makes it more evident, but she's shown to be less nervous around Ruby.
> 
> A/N #3: If anyone has any OCs: Rwby or Transformers, let me know in the comments or PM me. I'm not opposed to not having other people's OCs in this. For those wondering, I know the title for this chapter/episode seems a little redundant, but I named it 'Double Trouble' because of Zig and Zag as Hightrail doesn't really have an introduction outside of being rescued from the pod and waking up in the medical bay. She doesn't really fight right now.


	5. Arrival of the Spider

_*Beacon High. Art Class. 10:20 am*_

Blake and Ruby were sitting in the very start of art class, which was mostly packed. "I wonder who our new art teacher is." Ruby whispered to Blake.

"I don't know, but apparently, I've heard that she's a faunus." Blake whispered back.

Suddenly, a woman walked into the room. The woman had long orange hair with pink at the tips that went down to her lower back, cute freckles on her cheeks, dazzling brown eyes, large yellow wings with two large black circles on her back, and and a butterfly tattoo wearing a red and pink blouse, a red and orange skirt, and black high heel shoes. The woman sat down on her chair at her desk in front of the classroom. "Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I'm Ms. Iris Skye. Your new art teacher for the year." She bowed.

"Hello, Ms. Skye." Everyone greeted.

"Now, since this is the beginning of the year, I only want you all to make something with your artistic skill. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help. You may begin." Iris said.

Everyone got down to it. Ruby had taken out some watercolor paint and began to paint flowers. Blake on the other hand was trying to draw a cover for her project with pencil. Another student with pink eyes, short brown hair wearing black shorts, and red t-shirt was using oil pastels. Doing their own things with other students, they let out a breath since they didn't have homework for this class. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Please continue working." Iris said as she got up and walked out of the room.

_*Beacon High. P.E. 10:40 am*_

Meanwhile, Jaune, Yang, and Nora and other students were busy with the new Physical Education teacher who was proving to be a hardcase. "You'd think the teach would go easy on us, even if the class is physical education." Jaune complained.

"I have to agree with Jauney here for once." Yang admitted. "You'd think Mr. Verde could loosen up a little."

"You! Blonde boy! Run twenty laps!" Mr. Verde suddenly shouted looking at Jaune. The man was wearing a gray t-shirt, black sports shorts, and black/dark green sneakers. The man looked to be a bodybuilder with a rugged face, a scar on his right cheek nearly stretching to his right eye, a couple small scars on his arms, and scales on his legs, arms, and face along with a tail. This was Nero Verde.

"Well, here I go." Jaune groaned as he got and started running laps.

"That kid has it coming, I know it." Nero muttered to himself.

"Jeez, it's like Mr. Verde is picking on Jaune." Nora muttered quietly.

"Did you say something, Ms. Valkyrie?" He asked suddenly.

"N-Nothing!" Nora stuttered.

Nero lightly growled at the turquoise-eyed girl at her seemingly meaningless question. "MR. NERO VERDE!" Iris screamed, stunning the students. "Are you seriously doing this again?" She asked irritated.

"U-Uh... L-Look Iris. I-I..." Nero stuttered.

"What have I told you about scaring the students?" Iris asked with strictness in her voice.

Nero couldn't say anything really intelligible and continued stuttering "U-Um..."

Iris merely sighed in irritation. "Of course you wouldn't remember me telling you not to scare the students." Suddenly, she grabbed him by the ear. "Why don't you remember these things?"

The stunned students could only stand there as Iris talked to Nero. Jaune walked up to Yang. "You know, I keep thinking that they're a married couple." He whispered to his fellow blonde.

"You'd think so, yeah. They sure do act like it." Yang whispered back.

"I have a class to get back to, but we will talk about this at lunch, Mr. Verde." Iris said sternly walking off.

"U-Uh... Uh..." Nero stuttered.

_*Beacon High. Art Class. 10:55 am*_

Iris walked back into the room and saw that her students were still working. She started walking around the room. She saw Ruby had painted a sunflower. "That is a beautiful painting, Ruby." Iris complimented.

"Thanks, Ms. Skye." Ruby smiled. Iris moved from Ruby to Blake and saw her drawing. "Ms. Belladonna. May I ask what this drawing is supposed to be of?" She asked.

"It's actually supposed to be a cover for a special project of mine." Blake replied.

"If that's the case, I hope I can see it when it's finished." Iris smiled.

_*Vale City Outskirts. 11:07 am*_

A pod had crashed in the city limits, only there was no one in it when it crashed. Only a few feet from it was a black and red robot with three pairs of optics, robotic arachnid appendages, a robotic spider-like abdomen. "Ughh..." The robot groaned as it got up. "I need to find Lord Megatron if he is on this planet." It then transformed not into a vehicle, but rather into a robotic Black Widow Spider and walked off.

_*Beacon High. Lunch. 11:20 am*_

"You can't be serious." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah. Ms Skye just talked him down in seconds." Yang confirmed, snickering a little.

"I still find that hard to believe." Weiss said.

"Well, I gotta go. I told Hightrail we'd hang out today." Ruby whispered.

"Okay. Just call us if the Decepticreeps show up." Yang whispered to her sister.

"Will do." Ruby said walking off.

Walking out the doors, she saw Hightrail, walked over, and hopped on. "H-Hey, Ruby." Hightrail greeted.

"Hey, Hightrail. Let's go." Ruby said driving off.

_"Vale City. 12:10 pm*_

Hightrail and Ruby were having a casual drive in the city. "T-Thanks for talking to me yesterday." Hightrail said.

"No problem, Hightrail." Ruby smiled. Unknown to the duo, the robotic spider was watching them, having found a hiding place somehow. It's optics zoomed in closer and saw the Autobot symbol on Hightrail. It growled. It fumed. Here was a member of the enemy. Perfect for getting information. As Hightrail and Ruby were just driving in the city, an energy blast hit the road very close to them. "What was that?!" Hightrail screamed.

"It has to be Decepticons!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm gonna call for help!" Pulling out her scroll, she called and sent text messages. _"Ruby? What's going on?"_ Yang asked on the scroll. "Why else would I be calling, Yang?!" Ruby shouted sarcastically. "Decepticons are attacking me and Hightrail!" _"I'll be there as soon as I tell the others and the bots!"_ Yang partially shouted, quickly ending the call.

"We have to try and get away!" Hightrail exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Ruby urged. Turning around, Ruby and Hightrail opted to evade the attacker long enough for the other Autobots to arrive. More energy blasts were sent in their direction and that's when Ruby saw what was attacking them, or at least a glimpse of it. It had red markings on it's back, it looked like, eyes that glowed ominously in the darkness of where it was, and it seemed to be slowly moving. "It's moving towards us!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Then we have to move!" Hightrail exclaimed back. The thing moving towards the two revealed itself to be a large robotic spider. "Robot Spider!" Ruby squealed. The spider suddenly jumped a great length, landing directly in front of them which sent Ruby off Hightrail and onto the pavement. The spider then suddenly spit a substance that enveloped the two, at the same time, making them drowsy.

"C-Can't s-stay awake..." Hightrail managed to say before slipping into darkness.

"N-No. W-We have to s-stay a-awake..." Ruby muttered before losing consciousness.

_*Beacon High. Main Doors. 1:14 pm*_

Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide drove up picking up the others. "Come on guys! We have to find Ruby!" Yang shouted fearfully.

"Yang! Please calm down!" Weiss urged.

The blonde turned to Weiss, an angry/worried expression evident on her face."How the hell can I be calm when my sister is hurt! O-Or worse..." Yang responded quietly, tears pooling in her eyes. The others could understand Yang's tone. She was extremely worried about Ruby. Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, Please. Remain calm. We know you're worried about Ruby, but reacting like you are right now won't help us find her. We have to have a plan if we want to find Ruby and Hightrail." Blake advised softly.

Yang seemed to calm down after Blake finished speaking. "Okay, guys." She said softly. "Let's make a plan." With that, they drove off to rescue their friends.

_*Vale City. Abandoned Warehouse. 2:10 pm*_

Ruby started to wake up, albeit groggily. Her eyes adjusted to what little light was in the room the best they could. "Ugghh..." She groaned. "W-Where am I?" She asked herself. She tried to move, but felt herself being held down as she was still in the webbing. Looking around, she could only make out the small amount of light in the space. "Hightrail?' She whispered. "R-Ruby..." She heard. Looking to her left, she could see two blue lights, causing her to inwardly sigh in relief. "Are you okay, Hightrail?" Ruby asked.

"I'm as okay as I can be in our current situation." Hightrail answered truthfully.

"We have to find a way out of here." Ruby said.

"I assure you two, neither of you will escape." A dark, feminine voice said in the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" Ruby shuddered. Her question was answered when out of the shadows came the same robotic spider that attacked them. The spider transformed into a robot. Ruby and Hightrail saw the Decepticon symbol on the robot's chest, and Ruby started screaming internally. Hightrail on the other hand was whimpering softly.

"Now, now. There's no reason to be afraid of me. I won't bite." The robot tried to soothe.

"W-Who are you?" Ruby asked.

The feminine robot's face sported a little smirk. "Trap Widow." She answered.

 _"If that's not a Decepticon name, I don't know what is."_ Hightrail thought. "W-W-What do you want?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing much, my dear Autobot. Just information about your friends." Trap Widow said in a sinister yet sweet voice. "If neither of you give me the information I want, I'm afraid I'll have to tear it out of you."

"P-Please don't hurt us." Ruby whimpered. Trap Widow walked to the girl hanging, still constrained in the web. "Aww. Don't worry, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you... much." She said sweetly bringing one of her spider legs to Ruby's face, gently caressing it. Ruby sweat-dropped, trying not to look at the robotic appendage touching her. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Hightrail suddenly shouted, but she quieted down immediately when Trap Widow walked to her. "Oh? Do you have the information I want?" She challenged. Hightrail whimpered again. 'I didn't think so. Pathetic Autobot." Trap Widow sneered. Walking back to Ruby, she once again help her appendage at Ruby's face. "Now, which one of you will give me the information I want?" She pressed.

Suddenly, the trio heard the growing sound of an engine. 'What now?" Trap Widow asked herself. Meanwhile, Hightrail and Ruby's faces had smiles plastered on their features. "They must've found us." Ruby whispered."Oh, thank Primus." Hightrail whispered back.

Trap Widow prepared herself for an inevitable battle. Suddenly, something burst through the wall where Trap Widow was, bringing a vast amount of light into the warehouse. Ruby and Hightrail got a look at it. It was a seal brown and black Mitsubishi Evo X. "Hightrail. Scan that car." Ruby instructed. Hightrail complied, her optics zooming in on the vehicle. Scanning it, she saw the Autobot symbol replacing the Mitsubishi symbol on the bumper.

"Ruby." Hightrail whispered. "It's an Autobot." Ruby let out a sigh of relief at being told the newcomer was an ally. Meanwhile, Trap Widow was shooting at the car with webbing and blasters, but the car seemed to easily dodge each and every shot and ram itself into the Decepticon, making her stumble backwards a bit. Then, the car transformed. Trap Widow looked at the robot and her optics widened in some sort of realization. The new Transformer had a scar on it's left eye that seemed to stretch to the start of it's neck joints. "You're here?" She gasped. The robot suddenly sped towards her, slugging her in the face. Trap Widow retaliated by slashing at the robot. "Why are you here, Pursuit? Trap Widow pressed.

"Why don't you figure it out." Pursuit replied with a deep, masculine voice while kicking her in the chestplate, making her stumble backwards again. Using the distraction, Pursuit rushed to Ruby and Hightrail, cutting them down and freeing them from the webbing. Now free, Hightrail transformed and Ruby hopped on. Pursuit transformed himself and they drove off. Trap Widow recovered just in time to see them escape and she let out a scream of anger.

_*Vale City. The trio. 2:52 pm*_

Ruby, Hightrail, and Pursuit were currently driving, hoping to get as far away from Trap Widow as possible. When they got to another abandoned building, they entered it and the two Autobots transformed. "I didn't think I'd ever see other Autobots here." He said surprised.

"Well, good news. Autobots besides you are here." Ruby answered cheerily.

"Thank you for saving us from Trap Widow." Hightrail added.

Pursuit sported a small smile. "No problem, you two." He smiled, then knelt down to Ruby. "Though, I have to ask, who are you?"

"My name's Ruby." She said. "What's yours?"

"Pursuit." He said stoically.

"Well, I'm sure you want to see friendly faces again after so long. Optimus Prime will be glad to meet you." Hightrail smiled back.

"O-Optimus Prime is here?" Pursuit asked quietly.

"That's right." Hightrail confirmed. She and Ruby saw Pursuit's smile grow a little. "It'll be good to see Optimus Prime again." He said. "Does he know where we are?"

"As of right now, no, but some other Autobots are probably homing in on my scroll." Ruby informed.

"Well, that's something good at least." Pursuit said. Just then, they heard several engines approaching. The three turned around, seeing that it was Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide. Yang hopped out and ran to her sister. "RUBY!" She screamed, tears slightly streaming down her face as she hugged Ruby. Ruby hugged back, her own tears spilling from her face. "It's alright, Yang. I'm alright." She reassured.

"Ruby. What happened?" Blake asked softly. Ruby sat down with Hightrail. They both explained that they were ambushed and captured by a new Decepticon named Trap Widow, asked about certain information, and that they were rescued by Pursuit, the Autobot sitting with them. Yang walked to Pursuit. "Thank you for saving my sister and Hightrail." She said.

"No problem. It's what Autobots do." Pursuit said stoically.

"Right on." Bumblebee agreed.

"Why don't you come back with us to the Ark." Wildfire suggested.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Trap Widow screamed. It turns out, she was following them the entire time. She got into the building in her spider mode. Bumblebee, Wildfire, and Ironhide transformed to robot mode. "So, there are more Autobots on this planet." She said quietly getting into a combat stance. The kids ran to a supposedly safe spot.

Pursuit ran towards Trap Widow, a small knife popping out of his right arm and started swinging at her, but she easily dodged by sidestepping him. She delivered a side-kick to his side, only fazing him a little bit, but enough for her to send another kick to his face. Pursuit didn't let those couple kicks stop him though. He got back up, only for Trap Widow to knock him back down. She converted two of her spider legs into blasters getting ready to fire when she was tackled to the ground by Bumblebee.

Trap Widow fired her two blasters at Bumblebee who converted his hands into stingers and sent a blast of electricity at her. She jumped up, but barely dodging the blast as she felt a stinging sensation on her left heel strut. "You'll pay for that." She whispered. She converted the rest of her spider legs into blasters and fired at the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee backflipped to dodge the barrage of shots, but he did get hit in his left side, close to his left shoulder strut. Bumblebee winced in pain from the shot. When he looked at the damage however, he saw that it was burning with a bright orange color for a minute before cooling back down. _"Thermal Blaster shots?!"_ He screamed in his mind. Trap Widow used his distraction to charge at him, but was soon fired at by Wildifre.

Wildfire kept shooting at the Decepticon. Trap Widow was evading the shots with relative ease, inching ever closer to Wildfire. Trap Widow then gave the Autobot an uppercut knee-kick combo, disorienting her. Trap widow transformed into her spider mode and shot an energy blast at Wildfire, whom the latter barely dodged. Wildfire transformed just as Trap Widow transformed back to robot mode. Driving up to her, Wildfire knocked the Decepticon down.

"Perhaps I have made a mistake engaging four Autobots alone." Trap Widow calculated. Throwing Wildfire off her, she jumped up and started running for the opening, but not before spitting out webbing and suddenly grabbing Ruby, bringing the girl close to her face. Ruby was sweating like crazy. "Don't worry, little girl. We'll meet again." Trap Widow said sweetly. Suddenly, one of her spider legs cut Ruby across her right cheek a little deeply, making it bleed quite a bit. "A little something to remember me by." She said with a dark, sinister smile. She then threw Ruby at the other kids who caught her just as Trap Widow escaped.

"Ruby! Are you alright?!" Yang panicked checking her sister over for other injuries.

"Other than this slightly deep cut, I'm fine." Ruby answered with tears pooling in her eyes. She buried her face in Yang's chest crying. Yang brought her into a tight hug with the others joining in to add comfort.

"We're sorry." Bumblebee said quietly. No one responded to his words. Yang gave a glare towards the Autobots. "Hey. Where's Pursuit?" Hightrail asked. Everyone looked and saw that true enough, Pursuit had left.

"We should leave here, too." Wildfire said. The four Autobots transformed and they hopped in/on. Yang looked at her sister through a car mirror, her face sporting sadness and anger at the same time. "How could I let this happen?" She asked herself quietly.


	6. Pursuit

_*Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 7:00 am*_

Ruby was lying on her bed thinking about yesterday's events. She was scared out of her mind, but then again, bad things were bound to happen when she and the others agreed to help the Autobots in their war. Unconsciously, Ruby rubbed her brand-new scar on her cheek. It was a reminder of what happened yesterday. Suddenly, there was a knock on her room door. "Come in." She said. The person who walked in turned out to be her sister. Who else would it be after yesterday.

"Hey, sis. How you doin?" Yang asked quietly.

"I'm ok, Yang." Ruby answered just as quietly.

"Thinking about yesterday?" Yang continued.

"Yeah. I wasn't hurt that badly." Ruby said.

"You were hurt, though!" Yang whisper-yelled.

"But it wasn't serious, Yang! Besides, the Autobots helped out and saved me!" Ruby retorted.

"After _they_ put you in danger." Yang said darkly.

"That's not true and you know it." Ruby was becoming frustrated at her sister.

"Then how do you explain your cheek?" Yang asked quietly but frustrated. She sighed in frustration. "I don't think you should take part in this fight with the Autobots anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Ruby shouted, a little louder than she intended.

"You got hurt, Ruby!" Yang repeated.

"We knew things like this would happen when we chose to get involved!" Ruby yelled.

"Regardless, I don't want you near this fight anymore." Yang pressed while leaving her sister's room. Ruby groaned in frustration seconds before someone else knocked on her door. "Ruby? Can I come in?" The person asked.

Ruby sighed. "Sure, Mom." The door opened and a woman that looked like an older copy of Ruby, but wearing a white cloak walked in. This was Summer Rose. "I heard shouting between you and Yang. Is everything okay?" Summer asked in concern.

"It's not really much, Mom. Yang and I are just having a disagreement of sorts." Ruby responded.

"About what?" Summer pressed.

"Something between me and her, Mom." Ruby said sadly. Seeing her daughter sad made Summer bring Ruby in for a hug, which Ruby immediately reciprocated.

"Ruby. If you ever feel like letting me know what's going on between you and Yang, don't hesitate to come to me. You can tell me anything, sweetie." Summer assured kissing Ruby's forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." Ruby sported a small smile.

"What happened to your cheek?" Summer asked concerned.

"Oh, this? Just a little accident." Ruby lied. She didn't like lying to her mother, but she didn't want her to worry nor get involved with what she was already involved in. A couple meters outside Ruby's house, Hightrail had heard Ruby's conversation with Yang and looked downtrodden.

_*Beacon High. 9:35 am*_

At school, the rest of the group noticed that Ruby was looking a little depressed in class. "What's wrong with Ruby?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I tried asking her about, but all I could get out of her was that it had something to do with her sister." Jaune replied.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope they resolve it." Ren chipped in.

_*Valean Military Base. 10:09 am*_

Trap Widow was trying to find other Decepticons. She was hoping to also find Hightrail and Ruby. Suddenly, she saw something and stopped. Scanning the area, she saw that it was a Remnant vehicle. Scanning even closer, she saw it was a Bell AH-1Z Viper. After scanning the helicopter, she smirked before transforming into said helicopter and flying off.

_*Beacon High. 11:00 am*_

Lunch was early today. The group sat at their table. However, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. "Has anyone seen Rubes?" Yang asked, becoming a little concerned.

"She's your sister, Yang. Don't you know where she is?" Weiss remarked.

Yang sighed. _"This must be because of our conversation/argument earlier."_ She whispered so quietly that no one, not even Blake could hear her.

"I hope she's okay." Pyrrha voiced.

_*Beacon High Grounds. 11:10*_

Ruby still had the depressed look on her face. She was avoiding her sister because of their argument earlier. Suddenly, she heard a beep from a vehicle. She looked and spotted Hightrail in vehicle form. She ran to her happily. "Hightrail!" She greeted.

"Hey, Ruby." Hightrail greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." Ruby answered. "However, I had an argument with Yang."

"Oh, no." Hightrail said. "About what?"

"It was about you Autobots and helping you guys in your war." Ruby replied sadly.

"Sorry I asked." Hightrail slightly grimaced.

"Don't worry. I refuted her. Just because Yang's my sister doesn't mean I have to agree with her on everything." Ruby assured. "It wasn't your fault what happened yesterday."

"Thanks. That means quite a bit to me, Ruby." Hightrail said.

"Don't mention it, Hightrail. We're friends after all, aren't we." Ruby smiled.

_*The Ark. 11:20 am*_

Things were a little solemn in the Ark. Bumblebee and Wildfire were remembering the brand-new cut on Ruby's cheek. They both felt bad for not being there fast enough to stop that from happening.

"I wonder what Yang thinks of us right now." Wildfire sadly pondered.

"Since she's Ruby's sister, I have a feeling that she partly blames us." Bumblebee hypothesized.

"Yang is just being irrational." Wheeljack chipped in. "She just has to see that Ruby isn't that vulnerable anymore. A cut on the cheek isn't life-threatening."

They heard the familiar sound of Hightrail in vehicle mode with Ruby in tow. "Hey, Ruby." Bumblebee said.

"It's good to see you're okay, Bumblebee." Ruby said, sighing in relief. "I'm more worried about you guys. Trap Widow put up a fight."

"We're good, kid." Ironhide said walking into the conversation.

Hopping off, Hightrail transformed to robot mode. "Speaking of us Autobots, have any of seen that Autobot that saved us yesterday?" She asked. "Pursuit, I think his name is."

"No. We haven't seen him around." Wildfire admitted.

"Oh." Hightrail said. "Too bad. I wanted to thank him for yesterday."

"We may not see him again." Wheeljack said.

"Well, what of the Decepticon, Trap Widow, I think her name was?" Hightrail asked.

"Haven't picked her up, either." Wildfire added. "I still think she's around though somewhere. She has to be."

Just then, Zig and Zag walked in. Seeing Ruby there and okay, their faces lit up. "RUBY!" They both shouted smiling. "Thank Primus you're okay!" Ruby smiled back at the twins who knelt down closer to her lever.

"Hey, you two! I'm okay and kickin'!" Ruby said.

"We still feel bad about yesterday." Bumblebee said hanging his head low.

"Don't worry about it so much, Bumblebee. It wasn't your fault." Ruby assured. "I just want things to be back to normal as can be for us."

"Well, Ruby. If you're that eager to help, why don't you and Hightrail come with me to my lab." Wheeljack suggested. Ruby and Hightrail nodded following Wheeljack.

_*Beacon High. 12:45 pm*_

"What do you mean none of you have seen her?" Yang asked.

"That's what we mean. We haven't seen Ruby since this morning." Ren answered calmly.

Yang's eyes widened in realization at where Ruby had to be and hung her head down. "I told her to stay away from them." She quietly said.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, Blake." Yang quickly replied. "Come on. I think I know where she is."

_*The Ark. 1:15 pm*_

It was a long walk, but the group of seven finally made it to the Ark. When they entered the ship, the Autobots turned their head and their optics widened at seeing them here, or more specifically Yang, anger evident on her face. "Where is Ruby?" She asked. "I know she's here."

"Why are you worried about her being with the Autobots?" Weiss asked confused. "They're not doing anything to her."

"They're the reason Ruby got hurt!" Yang suddenly snapped. Hearing that made the group widen their eyes as they realized why Yang had the disapproving look in her eyes yesterday.

"That's what was bothering you yesterday? Something that wasn't even their fault?" Jaune deadpanned.

"All Ruby got yesterday was a cut on her cheek! Last I checked, that's not fatal!" Nora exclaimed.

"Seriously Yang, you are overreacting over nothing." Pyrrha said calmly.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from Wheeljack's quarters. "Whoa! This is amazing!" A voice that could only be Ruby exclaimed.

"That's Ruby!" Yang screamed running to the location of Ruby's voice. When she got there, she saw Ruby, Hightrail, and Wheeljack just finishing up on something. What did they do? Right now she didn't care about that. Barging into the room, she set her eyes directly on her sister. "Ruby!" She screamed.

Ruby jumped a little before she locked eyes with her sister. "O-Oh. Hey, Yang." She said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here with them? Didn't you listen to what I said this morning?" Yang asked.

Ruby sighed in exasperation. She knew this would get brought up again. "Yang, I love you, and I'm glad you're looking out for me, but you have to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore. We knew things like what happened yesterday would occur when we chose to get involved with the Autobots in their war! So I got a cut on my cheek, big deal! It's not life-threatening! You're being overprotective! Why do you think I avoided you all day up to now?! You never listen to me when you're like this! This is my decision!" Ruby ranted, panting when she was finished. Yang was partially stunned. She'd never hear Ruby rant like this before. When it looked like Yang had nothing to say to retort her, Ruby walked out of the room with Hightrail close behind.

"Wheeljack? What the hell just happened?" Yang asked still stunned and looking at the door.

"I believe you just experienced a rant from your younger sister." Wheeljack answered. He was also stunned, but less so. In the few days since the Autobots met these children, he'd never seen Ruby go off like that. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Looking at each other, they ran to Teletraan-1.

"What've we got, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"We got an airborne bogey nearing Vale fast." Ratchet responded.

"The Seekers?" Bumblebee asked.

"Doesn't look like it. Looks more like a helicopter sporting the same colors of the con you fought yesterday." Ratchet surmised.

"Trap Widow..." Ruby quietly growled.

"So, she's back..." Hightrail said just as quietly.

"I'll go after her. I owe her from yesterday." Bumblebee said.

"You're not the only one, kid." Ironhide added.

"I'll go as backup." Wildfire said.

"We'll go as well." Ruby announced, making Yang panic.

"Ruby, no! It's too dangerous!" She shouted.

"Sorry, Yang, but this is my choice!" Ruby shouted back hopping onto Hightrail. "Hightrail and I are coming along too! We want payback."

"We can help you guys around the city." Jaune added.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Nora cheered. Yang tried to find words to refute her friends, but could only sigh in resignation.

_*Vale. Abandoned District. 1:52 pm*_

Trap Widow was skulking around the abandoned district of Vale. What was she doing here exactly? No one could know why she came back to Vale. "Where are you?" She growled. Suddenly, she heard familiar engines approaching. "Autobots..." She hissed. Thinking fast, she transformed into her spider mode and clung to some high in an abandoned building.

Bumblebee, Wildfire, Ironhide, and Hightrail had just shown up in the abandoned district. Transforming to their respective robot modes after the group hopped off/out, Wildfire held up what looked to be a tracker. Turning in many directions, the tracker finally settled on a ping. "There. Trap Widow must be in that building." She said pointing to a building.

"Then let's go in." Nora said beginning to walk until Ren grabbed her shoulder.

"Kid, I love a good fight too, but we can't just go in there guns blazing this time." Ironhide said. "We need to be smart with this con."

"Why don't we move in slowly and set our scanners to detect her heat signature?" Hightrail suggested getting everyone to look at her in shock. "What?" She asked sheepishly.

"That's a great idea, Hightrail." Bumblebee smiled.

"T-Thanks." Hightrail stuttered.

"Good on you." Ruby added. With that, they walked into the building Trap Widow was in, albeit slowly. The pinging on the tracker was getting faster and faster until it stopped pinging altogether. "Trap Widow should be here." She said.

"You are right, little girl." Trap Widow hissed in the shadows.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Weiss asked.

"Right here!" Trap Widow shouted dropping down from the ceiling and attacking the Autobots. All of them got knocked onto the floor of the building. Looking around, she spotted Ruby and grabbed her in a web.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Now, all of you, you will tell me where your base is, or this little girl gets it!" Trap Widow threatened, lifting one of her spider legs to Ruby's body.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I'll..." Yang fumed, but the Decepticon cut her off.

"Do nothing. Otherwise, your friend here draws her last breath." Trap Widow smirked. Unbeknownst to her, Ruby pulled out something from her clothing. Trap Widow's smirk remained on her face as she saw the four Autobots not doing anything as they didn't want Ruby getting hurt. Just outside the building, Pursuit was in his vehicle mode, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Now, little girl. Why don't you tell me where your base is?" Trap Widow suggested.

"Um... how bout no." Ruby deadpanned.

"Why you little...!" Trap Widow growled. She motioned for one of her spider legs to impale Ruby, but Ruby sliced off the point of the appendage, letting it hit the floor with a clang. Trap Widow was distracted due to being in pain, dropping Ruby. Hightrail caught Ruby before her human friend hit the floor. Ruby smiled at the young Autobot. It was at that moment that Pursuit drove into the building, transformed to robot mode, and jump-kicked Trap Widow back a few feet.

"Pursuit!" Hightrail exclaimed.

Pursuit smiled, then asked "Are you all alright?"

They nodded, but redirected their attention to Trap Widow who had recovered from the surprise attack from Pursuit. "There you are!" She seethed at Pursuit.

Pursuit said nothing and instead, charged at the Decepticon, who charged at him. Her remaining spider appendages fired lasers at Pursuit, who dodged the shots. He retaliated by sending a flurry of punches at Trap Widow who barely managed to block each punch. Trap Widow only growled in slight frustration and she performed a dragon roundhouse kick, knocking Pursuit onto the ground. The group gasped, but Pursuit got back up in seconds. "Stay down!" Trap Widow shouted sending more laser fire at Pursuit who blocked the shots, but it was the distraction Trap Widow needed to pin the Autobot to the ground. "Now, Autobot. It's time for you to die." She smirked, raising her appendages to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her side. Looking around, she saw a small hole in her side. Angered, she searched for the source and saw Hightrail holding her weapon with a determined expression on her face. Pursuit used this moment to kick Trap Widow away and shoot her which she dodged. "I'll be back!" She exclaimed angrily transforming into a Bell AH-1Z Viper and flying off.

After Trap Widow escaped, Yang ran up and hugged Ruby who hugged her sister back while the Autobots were talking to Pursuit. "Thank you again, Pursuit." Hightrail smiled.

"No problem. I'm happy to help." Pursuit said humbly.

"That kick was incredible." Bumblebee complimented.

"You chose the right moment to step in." Wildfire added.

**-Back with the group-**

"Ruby! We're glad you're okay." Pyrrha voiced.

"What you did back there, you were so brave." Jaune said.

"Though, that was risky, you dolt." Weiss reminded.

"How did you slice off Trap Widow's appendage though?" Blake asked. Ruby brought out what she used to slice off the appendage. It was a small, sheathed thermal knife.

"Rubes. Where did you get that?" Yang asked.

"Wheeljack gave it to me." Ruby answered.

**-Flashback-**

_"So, you want to help out more, huh?" Wheeljack asked._

_"Exactly." Ruby replied._

_"If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?" Wheeljack asked._

_"Well, after what with Trap Widow yesterday, I don't want to be helpless anymore. I want to be able to defend myself when dealing with stuff like this." Ruby explained._

_Wheeljack could only smile at Ruby's determination. "Well, I can give you this." He said. Walking to a cupboard, he took something out and then knelt down to Ruby. When he opened his hand, Ruby had some stars in her eyes. She was getting her own weapon. When she took the weapon, she unsheathed it. "Is this a knife?" She asked._

_"Not just a knife, it's a thermal knife. It can heat up to 2000 degrees. It will be able to cut through most materials. Use it wisely, please." Wheeljack advised._

_"I will, Wheeljack." Ruby smiled._

**-Flashback End-**

"That's great, Ruby." Ren smiled.

"R-Ruby. I-I think I should apologize." Yang admitted.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. When I saw you get that cut yesterday, I became afraid to lose anyone in our family. I was so afraid that I blamed the Autobots for something that wasn't even their fault. Can you forgive me?" Yang asked.

Ruby walked up to Yang and hugged her. "Of course I forgive you, Yang. I just don't want you to coddle me." She said.

"That I can do, but can you at least promise me that you'll be more careful?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

_*Abandoned Steel Mill. 3:30 pm*_

Trap Widow had just transformed to her robot mode. "This is where the Decepticon signals are coming from." She said quietly. Entering the steel mill, she walked around slowly and looked out for any booby traps set up, if any. Suddenly, she saw the ground shake. Looking up, she saw the familiar red glow belonging to the eyes of her leader: Megatron. "Who dares to intrude on us?" He asked calmly.

"Only a humble soldier to your cause, Lord Megatron." Trap Widow said bowing to the ground in his presence.

"Trap Widow. It is good to see you finally here, my friend." Megatron said smiling as he emerged from the shadows.


	7. Snapshot

_*Vale Park. 10:07 am*_

It had been a few days since the new Autobot: Pursuit joined up with Optimus Prime and the others. Yang and Ruby had reconciled from their apparent argument and the rest of the group were happy the sisters were getting along again. Seeing the two smiling at each other and playing around together brought joy to the others without question. With no Decepticon activity for a while, the group took this as an opportunity to have time off from the war and laze around in the park. The A couple Autobots joined them seeing that no one else was there currently.

"It's such a nice day." Jaune smiled, lying on the grass.

"Agreed, Jaune. It's nice not having to worry about Decepticons right now." Weiss said while sitting on a swing.

"I'm glad Pursuit joined up with us." Pyrrha said.

"He proved to be a good fighter." Ren added.

"Don't forget, guys. We have to give credit to Hightrail for catching Ruby from hitting the ground." Yang reminded.

"Aww. G-Guys. I-It was nothing." Hightrail, who was in robot mode, stuttered cutely.

"No it wasn't, Hightrail. You saved me from being a pancake." Ruby smiled at her Autobot friend.

"Thanks, Ruby." Hightrail smiled back.

"From what we hear, Ruby deserves some credit, too." Zig said walking over with Zag. "She used her Thermal Knife to slice off one of Trap Widow's appendages."

"I say we still have to remain aware. You never know when the Decepticons may strike." Blake said.

"That's a good idea, Blake." Pursuit said. "We must always be aware of our enemies."

_*Vale Forest. 10:16 am*_

Crossvolt was driving slowly in the forest on another Energon scouting mission. He wasn't too thrilled about being assigned to a scouting mission as he would prefer hunting down the Autobots, but orders were orders. "Ugghhh... This is so damn boring." He grumbled. "Why couldn't I be destroying things?" He asked himself. He kicked a small rock which when it landed, made a little splash. That got Crossvolt's attention, resulting in him running to the source of the splash. When he got to the source, he saw a neon blue glow. "Yes! I found some Energon." He said to himself. "Man, all this time to myself is making me think back..." He then became lost in thought.

**-Flashback start-**

_*Cybertron. 4 million years ago*_

_Weapons fire was everywhere, further scarring the already war-torn planet. Crossvolt was driving along a freeway, killing any Autobots in his path, and he was loving the hell out of it. "Eat scrap, Autobots!" He laughed sadistically while still blasting Autobots. He then transformed to his robot mode for better targeting._

_"Crossvolt! Proceed with the mission!" A voice shouted to him, causing him to lose his smile._

_"You just have to spoil my fun, don't you, Barricade!" Crossvolt exclaimed._

_"Sorry, Crossvolt, but Lord Megatron specifically ordered I keep an optic on you." Barricade explained._

_"Well, at least it's you and not someone else." Crossvolt sighed._

_"Even I'll say, scrapping Autobots is a good pass time." Barricade admitted._

_"I know, right! It's a great way to kill some time!" Crossvolt cheered._

_"Speaking of which..." Barricade pointed to an incoming group of Autobots._

_"Yes!" Crossvolt shouted bringing back out his weapons and proceeding to charge at the group. The smile on his faceplate couldn't spread any wider. He then started laughing out loud as the Autobot group approached closer. "Shall we, Barricade?" He asked._

_"You read my mind, Crossvolt." Barricade smirked and the two started charging and shooting up the Autobots._

**-Flashback end-**

When Crossvolt was done remembering the past, he contacted his comrades. "Soundwave, come in. This is Crossvolt." He said.

"What have you to report, Crossvolt?" Soundwave asked stoically.

"I found Energon." Crossvolt said.

"Affirmative." Soundwave acknowledged. "I am sending Skywarp and Thundercracker to assist you in bringing it back to base."

_*The Ark. 10:31 am*_

"Wheeljack, what exactly are you working on now?" Ratchet asked a little irritated.

"Something special that'll allow our Remnant friends to help out even more." Wheeljack said while working.

"I'm just glad they're getting along again." Ratchet said.

"Agreed there." Wheeljack said. "I think It's almost ready."

They then heard the familiar engines of their friends rolling into the base and went out to greet them. "Yang, it's great you and Ruby are getting along again." Zag said happily.

"Tell us about it." Yang and Ruby said together smiling.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On the weekend? You really don't get out much." Nora stated.

"Guys! I've got something I think you'll like. Come with me." Wheeljack gestured. The eight followed the Autobot to his quarters.

"What have you got for us, Wheeljack?" Pyrrha asked.

Just then, small footsteps were heard. The group wondered what it was. Soon enough, a small robot walked out of the shadows and towards them. "Whoa." Yang breathed.

"Wheeljack. What's this?" Weiss asked.

"This is Snapshot." Wheeljack answered. "A Mini-Con."

"Mini-Con?" Ruby asked.

"Another type of Transformer. Smaller than us Autobots and Decepticons, but can be very useful for specific tasks, such as information gathering." Wheeljack explained.

"Ah." Weiss said. "That does sound useful."

"So, what does this little guy transform into?" Nora asked tilting her head with Snapshot mimicking her movements.

"A camera." Wheeljack said.

"That's perfect for taking pictures for evidence and such." Blake said.

"Not only that. He can also send video data back to Teletraan 1." Wheeljack added.

"Guys! We've got Decepticon activity!" Ironhide shouted. The group of eight, the new Mini-Con Snapshot, and Wheeljack ran into the main room.

"What've we got?" Zig asked.

"Looks like Crossvolt, Skywarp, and Thundercracker at what looks like Energon." Ironhide observed.

"Zig, Zag, Bumblebee, and Wildfire. Head out and secure the Energon." Optimus commanded. The four selected transformed and rolled out. The kids watched four of their friends with worry. They then looked at each other and nodded.

_*Vale Forest. 11:44 am*_

Crossvolt and the two Seekers were still securing the Energon that Crossvolt found. "This is as much we can carry." Thundercracker said.

"Fine. As long as we get it back to base." Crossvolt grumbled.

"You're not taking that Energon, Decepticreeps!" Wildfire announced.

"Autobots!" Skywarp shouted.

"Why don't you put that Energon back before you get hurt." Zig taunted.

"Why don't you make us, Autobots!" Thundercracker shouted.

"If you say so. Let's go, guys!" Zig screamed, and they charged into battle.

Bumblebee of course, wound up fighting Crossvolt who tried blasting the Autobot outright, but wasn't fast enough as Bumblebee kept evading the blaster shots. "Why must you be so damn annoying?!" Crossvolt shouted. Bumblebee said nothing as if to taunt his opponent further. Bumblebee brought out his stingers and fired electrical blasts at the Decepticon, temporarily shocking him. Crossvolt attempted the same maneuver he tried last time he fought this Autobot, but Bumblebee saw right through that maneuver. He retracted his stingers and brought out his Plasma Blaster, shooting at Crossvolt, who transformed, proceeding to drive away with little of the Energon.

Wildfire went into round two with Skywarp. Again, there was the fact that Skywarp had flight capabilities while Wildfire did not. That didn't keep Wildfire down however as she fired a flare into the air, hoping to blind the Seeker. Skywarp however, seemingly vanished from sight, leaving Wildfire a little confused until Skywarp reappeared behind her and knocked her forward a couple feet and partially kneeled onto the ground. Skywarp prepared his weapons to take Wildfire out, but she somersaulted out of the way of the blast. She then backed into a tree, then jumped off said tree and punched Skywarp in the chestplate. Skywarp then transformed and flew away.

Zig and Zag were double teaming Thundercracker, who was becoming a little miffed at the twins. It seemed like they were taunting him, so he angrily launched a flurry of missiles at the twins. Zig and Zag ran in opposite directions having two missiles each on them. While they were running, they both suddenly had the same idea. Stopping, they started running towards each other. Thundercracker saw this and smirked. He thought the two Autobots had lost their nerves, but was soon proven wrong when the twins charged at Thundercracker with his own missiles close behind. Thundercracker barely had any time to move out of the way as his own missiles hit him, knocking him into a tree. Thundercracker had enough and transformed, flying away.

After the Decepticons retreated with little of the Energon, the four Autobots proceeded towards the Energon. They then saw the kids and Ratchet at the source. "What're you kids doing here?" Wildfire asked.

"Actually, we've been here since the start of the fight." Ruby said.

"What?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Don't worry, guys. We weren't planning on getting involved in the fight. We just wanted to do a little scouting of our own with Snapshot." Nora said.

"And you won't believe what we found." Yang added.

"More Energon than what the Decpeitcons found." Jaune finished holding Snapshot in his alternate mode.

"Really?" Zig asked. The kids nodded.

"If that's the case, good job, guys." Zag complimented.

 _"Maybe having these kids around won't be as bad as I thought."_ Ratchet thought to himself.


	8. Rev It Up

_*Vale City. 22:50 pm*_

It was a clear night, but loud noises could be heard. Those noises belonged to the cars of street racers. People who live off of high speed on the road. There has been trouble with a local street racing group. The four street racers met under a bridge with four other racers. Other people were gathered around the makeshift track and were cheering the racers on or anticipating the race to begin.

"Is everyone ready?" The racemaster asked. Suddenly, a black Cheve Impala with a white lightning bolt on it's right side pulled up, stopping at the starting line.

"Hey, who's the guy with the Cheve Impala?" one of the racers asked irritated.

"Let's see how he holds up against us." Another racer mocked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got an unknown contestant!" The racemaster announced. "This will turn out to be an exciting race yet! Racers! Star your engines!" The racers did just that.

"3!" The racemaster shouted.

"2!" The crowd continued.

"1!" The racers finished.

"GO!" Everyone shouted, and the race was underway.

One of the racers was driving a slightly souped wine red Corvette and was nearing the black Cheve Impala. The black Cheve Impala was just keeping ahead of the wine red Corvette. Suddenly, the Cheve Impala subtly dropped something on the ground. When the wine red Corvette passed over the hidden object, it suddenly shorted out. "What the hell?!" The racer exclaimed in frustration.

The black Cheve Impala was advancing to the top three fast. The other racers tried cutting off the Cheve Impala, but it didn't work as the Cheve Impala rocketed into first place and won a couple minutes later with the other racers following shortly behind. "We have a winner!" The racemaster shouted.

The wine red Corvette pulled up last. The driver hopped out angrily. "That's not fair! The driver in the Impala cheated!" He complained.

"He did what it took to win the race." The racemaster said. "May we have a name for our winner?"

"Just call me 'Shadow Lightning'." A voice from inside the Cheve Impala said a little dramatically.

"Then let's give it up for 'Shadow Lightning'!" The racemaster cheered along with the crowd. the Cheve Impala soon drove away after bathing in the cheering crowd for a few seconds.

"Really, Full-Throttle. I don't see why you have to do that." A second voice inside the Cheve Impala said.

"Do what, CLUTCH?" The now named Full-Throttle asked nonchalantly.

"Why must you always feel the urge to do something so irresponsible?" CLUTCH asked.

"Come on, CLUTCH. I was just blending in to human society." Full-Throttle chuckled.

"By participating in an illegal street race." CLUTCH asked rhetorically.

_*Beacon High. 8:02 am*_

As the eight hopped out of their Autobot friends, they were greeted by many other students chatting and reading the papers about a specific topic: Street racers. They didn't know what to make of all the chatter. Suddenly, a female student with jade green hair and brown eyes ran up to the group, clearly excited to be reading the paper for some reason. "Have you guys read the paper?" She asked in a good mood.

"No. Should we have?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?! It's all in the papers! There's this street racer named 'Shadow Lightning' that's been cleaning house with the other racers." The student sighed dreamily. "I bet the driver of 'Shadow Lightning' is a total hunk."

"Ok, then." Jaune said slowly. The eight then resumed walking into the school. "Shadow Lightning?"

"Like that girl said, it's apart of those street racer ruffians right here in Vale." Weiss grumbled. "They don't care about anything but high speed and the open road ahead of them."

"Really? Sounds like my kind of people." Yang grinned.

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss scolded.

"Kidding, kidding!" Yang said holding her hands up. "Still, it does sound like fun." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Oh, Renny! I wanna join a street race!" Nora cheered.

"Nora, no. It's dangerous." Ren partially scolded to which Nora pouted.

"What we need to find out if this has any Transformer-related significance." Blake whispered to the rest of the group.

_*The Ark. 8:18 am*_

The Autobots were just going about their business. Well, mostly. They also got wind of the street race from last night, and were going over the information. "Why must the people of Remnant involve themselves with such dangerous sport?" Ratchet asked sounding disappointed.

"It seems we still have much to learn about Remnant, old friend." Optimus said putting a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"I don't know, guys. It kinda looks like fun to me." Wildfire said.

"Really, Wildfire?" Ironhide deadpanned.

"Ironhide. One must be able to adapt themselves to all challenges." Pursuit said sagely.

"P-Pursuit does have a point." Hightrail agreed.

"I don't think Zag and I'd be able to keep up." Zig said.

"I'm more interested in the Energon signature on one of the cars." Wheeljack pointed out. Pressing a few buttons, Teletraan 1 zoomed in on the black Cheve Impala. "More specifically on this car." He continued.

"Again, the only question is that if the car is Cybertronian, is it one of ours or Megatron's?" Wildfire asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Bumblebee proposed.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, I'm assuming if this car participated in a street race, why don't a couple of us enter that particular street race?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Bumblebee, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Wheeljack interjected.

"Wheeljack's right, kid. These kinds of races are illegal on this planet." Ratchet pointed out.

"Oh, come on, you old rust-bucket!" Wildfire retorted. "It could be fun."

"If it's illegal, it's not fun." Ironhide said.

"If we're going to find out if this is an Autobot or Decepticon, we have to participate in a street race." Wildfire said calmly. Inside however, she was partially squealing with happiness.

Optimus sighed. He didn't want any of the Autobots participating in any illegal activities on Remnant, but he did understand that in order to find some things out, they had to do what they didn't like.

_*Vale City. 8:52 am*_

The black Cheve Impala was sitting idly in a parking lot. "Full-throttle, what are you thinking now?" CLUTCH asked.

"What show to watch next, and when another race will be happening." Full-Throttle answered honestly.

CLUTCH sighed in exasperation. "Really, Full-Throttle?"

"What? Can you blame me, CLUTCH? You never let me do anything fun." Full-Throttle complained.

"I'm keeping you out of trouble, whatever it may be." CLUTCH reminded. "And I've been doing a damn good job."

"Come on! Let me enjoy myself for once." Full-Throttle said.

"No!" CLUTCH partially shouted. "You'll only get into trouble if I do!"

_*Beacon High. History Class. 9:24 am*_

Yang was in history class with Weiss. She wasn't really listening to the class mind you, but rather, she was listening to the conversation about the street racers, especially the parts about the racer 'Shadow Lightning'.

"Yang. Are you paying attention?" Weiss whispered.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Weiss." Yang whispered back. "I was zoned out."

"May I take a wild guess why?" Weiss asked rhetorically. Yang's eyes wandered off to try and avoid Weiss's question, but Weiss saw right through it. "You're thinking about street racing, aren't you?" She accused. "Yang Xiao Long. Need I remind you that street racing is dangerous and illegal."

"Ice Queen! You wound me with your baseless accusations!" Yang said dramatically falling over and playfully grinning at Weiss. The latter growled lightly at the blonde.

"What's going on here?" Their history teacher, Peter Port asked walking up to the two students. Peter was a man with large gray eyebrows, a gray mustache, a little bit of a big belly, and wearing a modified school uniform. There wasn't really much to his appearance.

"Nothing, Mr. Port." Weiss politely replied. Peter only kept his eyebrow raised as he began walking back to his desk. Weiss sighed in relief and frustration.

_*Beacon High. Hallway. 10:09 am*_

Weiss and Yang's class just ended and they met up with the others as they had a few minutes before their next classes. "Hey, guys. How'd history class go?" Ruby asked.

"Well, your sister almost got her and I into trouble." Weiss pointed a finger to Yang who just shrugged it off.

"Whatever, Weiss. I was listening to important information." Yang retorted.

"You mean you were fantasizing about street racing?" Weiss arched an eyebrow. Yang merely grinned.

"What worried me is that if this is a Decepticon or not." Blake voiced.

"I have an idea. That girl with the jade green hair? I'm gonna talk to her and try to get more information about these street racers. I'll meet back up with you guys when I'm done." Jaune said.

"Jaune, that's a good idea, but how are you gonna find her?" Ren asked.

"I have next class with that girl." Jaune replied. "I was partnered up with her. So it's perfect."

"Alright." Pyrrha said. "Good luck."

_*Beacon High. English Class. 10:21 am*_

Jaune was sitting in English Class on the right in the far back with his partner for an assignment. His partner was indeed the girl from earlier with jade green hair. _"This is the perfect time to get information about the street racers."_ Jaune thought.

"You know something, we never got each other's names." The girl said and suddenly held out her hand. "I'm Tammy Goldberg." She introduced.

"Jaune Arc." He said shaking Tammy's hand. "So, Tammy. I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Tammy asked, curious.

"What do you know about the street racers?" He asked quietly.

Tammy's eyes lit up at the question involving the street racers. "Well, what I know for now is that there will be another race this evening. Also, _'Shadow Lightning'_ will probably be there." She whispered back.

"Okay. What else?" Jaune asked.

"Well, besides the police constantly trying to catch them, they seem to always have someone recording the races every time and they make the profits from that." Tammy finished.

"Do you maybe know where the next race will be taking place?" Jaune asked.

"I think it'll take place on the Vale Freeway." Tammy said.

"I see." Jaune said to himself smiling lightly. "Thanks, Tammy."

"You're welcome, Jaune." Tammy smiled, and the two got back to working on their project smiling, but then he had one more question for Tammy.

"One more thing: Do you think 'Shadow Lightning' will be there?" He asked.

"The hunk in the black Cheve Impala? Oh, he'll be there." Tammy dreamily sighed.

_*Vale City. 11:00 am*_

Full-Throttle was driving around in the city, but safely this time. "Thank Primus you're driving safely for once given your track record back on Cybertron." CLUTCH remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Full-Throttle asked.

"We haven't done much since we've been here." CLUTCH reminded. "We should be trying to find out if any other Autobots are stranded here and instead, y-you've been hanging out with illegal rabble."

"Oh, how dare you!" Full-Throttle retorted.

"You know I'm right." CLUTCH said.

_*Vale City. Burger Joint. 11:34 am*_

Jaune and the others went out for lunch, discuss the information Jaune acquired, and to talk to the Autobots. "So, what did you find out, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"The next street race will be at Vale Freeway in the evening, and the racer 'Shadow Lightning' will be there." Jaune explained.

"Think we should let the Autobots know?" Nora asked.

"I think so. It could be another Autobot, so it could be another addition which would be nice." Weiss voiced.

"So let's call them." Ren said. They finished their food and then walked to an alley. Like the last time, they checked if they were all clear. when they were, they contacted their alien friends. Instead of Wheeljack popping up, it was Wildfire.

"Hey, guys. What is it?" Wildire asked.

"Have you heard about the racer 'Shadow Lightning'?" Yang asked.

"We have. In fact, we've been talking about the street racers, debating whether or not to participate in the street race taking place at Vale Freeway." Wildfire replied.

"Really? Then we should go!" Yang said excitedly.

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss chastised.

"What? We're gonna end up going to the race anyway. Might as well take advantage of all of us knowing where it is." Yang reasoned.

Everyone except Nora and Wildfire sighed. Yang did make a good point. They now knew the location of the street race, so they could go there to find out if this 'Shadow Lightning'.

"We might as well go to the street race." Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Wildfire cheered. "Now who wants to ride with me?" She asked. They looked at each other with only Yang sporting a grin.

_*Vale City. Vale Freeway. 7:12 pm*_

It was evening. The sun had almost finished setting. This was it for the group. Tonight, they were going to find out about 'Shadow Lightning'. Wildfire was a little excited to be in this race. At the freeway, a large crowd had assembled for the race. People were ecstatic to be here. "Hello, everybody! Are you ready for another race?!" The racemaster shouted. The crowd cheered. The same group of racers from last time showed up.

"Now, we have the winner from the last race returning to defend his title. Please welcome back 'SHADOW LIGHTNING'!" The racemaster shouted as Full-Thrtottle drove up to the start. The crowd cheered louder when 'Shadow Lightning' appeared. A couple of the street racers groaned at hearing those words.

"Great. 'Shadow Lightning' is back." One of the racers sneered.

"Now, that's not all, folks." The racemaster continued. "We have a new contestant tonight. Please welcome the newcomer for tonight's race: WILDFIRE!" Wildfire drove up to the starting line with Yang inside.

"Never thought I'd actually participate in a street race." Yang said.

"Neither did I. I never even ran a street race on Cybertron." Wildfire admitted.

"Wait? You were never in a street race back on your planet?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Though I was a legitimate racer back on Cybertron." Wildfire revealed.

"Really?" Yang was getting interested.

"Yeah, but that's for another time. Right now, let's win a race." Wildfire said with determination.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Yang smiled.

By now, the racers were all at the starting line. The racemaster took his position. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered.

"READY!" Everyone shouted.

"SET!"

"GO!" With that, the racers were off with the crowd already starting to make bets on who would win. Little did they know, Ruby and the other seven were in disguise in the crowd while Bumblebee, Jazz, Pursuit, Zig, and Zag were in their vehicle modes a bit away. They actually formulated a plan.

"Alright. Let's get started." Jaune said quietly. "Who has Snapshot?"

"I do." Blake said holding the Mini-Con in his alternate mode.

"Good. With him, we can take pictures and record everything." Jaune said. "Now, someone needs to call the cops."

"I'll do that." Weiss said. "So, I'll be with the Autobots. Contact me when it's time to call the police."

The other six nodded in acknowledged of the plan. Pyrrha then noticed Ruby looking worried. "What's wrong, Ruby?" She asked.

"I just hope Yang doesn't get hurt." Ruby sniffled.

Pyrrha put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder for comfort. "Ruby. Your sister's going to be alright." She said.

"Pyrrha's right, Ruby. In the time we've known Yang, she may be reckless, but she's careful enough not to get herself injured." Blake added.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying." Ruby said.

"Have faith in your sister, Ruby." Ren said. "She'll be okay."

Back with the race, Yang and Wildfire were competing with the other racers to the lead position. Needless to say, Wildfire was ecstatic to be racing, even if it is illegal. It was a little difficult to get there, and 'Shadow Lightning', despite having a slow start this time was catching up fast. "Wildfire!'Shadow Lightning' is catching up! See if you can scan the car!" Yang shouted.

"I'm on it!" Wildfire shouted back. Activating some internal scanner, she scanned the black Cheve Impala and found something on the top of the car. "What!" She exclaimed.

"What is it, Wildfire?" Yang asked.

"The car's an..." Wildfire didn't get to finish as an energy blast exploded right next to her, causing her to swerve out of the way.

"What was that?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Energy blast! That can only mean Decepticons are here!" Wildfire shouted. Turns out she was proven right as Flamewar in her motorcycle mode was speeding towards Wildfire and Yang. Firing another energy blast, this one hit Wildfire which made her drive off to the side. The other racers were either knocked out of the way with the energy blasts or kept going on with the race. Flamewar wasn't the only Decepticon here however. Skywarp was here too as he transformed to robot mode, dropping right in front of Wildfire.

"Well, well. If it isn't Wildfire." Skywarp sneered.

 _"Scrap! I can't transform and put Yang in danger!"_ Wildfire thought to herself.

Flamewar transformed to robot mode and aimed her weapons at the Autobot. "Mistake coming out here alone, Autobot." She said.

Suddenly, the black Cheve Impala sped towards the group. "Leave them alone!" It shouted. When it was close enough, it transformed into Full-Throttle. Inside Wildfire, Yang went wide-eyed seeing Full-Throttle.

"Another Autobot?!" Skywarp shouted angrily. "Prepare to die!" He fired missiles at the new Autobot, who dodged by jumping up out of the way of the projectiles. Full-Throttle ran to the Seeker, delivering a punch to the face. CLUTCH, who was attached to his back started firing rounds at the two Decepticons. Skywarp winced at the small rounds, so he didn't see Full-Throttle perform a sweep kick, knocking Skywarp off his feet. Full-Throttle then kicked Skywarp in the face, which made him transform and fly off.

"Yang! Get somewhere safe!" Wildfire shouted. Yang complied and ran to another part of the freeway away from the fight. This allowed Wildfire to finally transform to robot mode and join in on the fighting. She sent a roundhouse kick to Flamewar, who barely dodged. Flamewar retaliated by firing her weapons, but Wildfire transformed back to vehicle mode while heading towards her opponent. At the last minute, she transformed to robot mode, uppercutting Flamewar sending her a couple feet in the air. Wildfire then jumped up to slam her back to the ground, but Flamewar kicked her to the ground first. Full-Throttle saw this and ran towards the smaller Decepticon. Fortunately, he got to Flamewar before she could fire on Wildfire and sent a flurry of punches to keep the Decepticon from fighting back. Flaewar transformed and drove off. After that, he helped Wildfire up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Full-Throttle asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, but who are you?" Wildfire asked back.

"The name's Full-Throttle." He introduced, bowing his head.

"Oh, now you actually be courteous." CLUTCH remarked.

"Oh. I almost forgot. the other voice with me is my partner drone named CLUTCH." Full-Throttle said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Wildfire said. She saw Yang walk over. "Oh, this is my human friend, Yang."

"So, you're the infamous 'Shadow Lightning'. Nice to meet you." Yang greeted. Suddenly, her scroll went off. She answered it and saw it was Ruby and the others.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, sis." Yang smiled, which let Ruby sigh in relief.

"What about the plan?" Yang continued.

"It all went well." Jaune said suddenly. "The police are wrapping up the street racers, and are thanking us for our help. What about you? Did you find our about 'Shadow Lightning'?"

"Yeah. He's an Autobot named Full-Throttle with a partner C.L.U.T.C.H drone named CLUTCH who's somewhat snarky." Yang remarked.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, Mr. Speed Demon here would've been offline stellar-cycles ago." CLUTCH remarked back.

"Hey!" Full-Throttle yelled. Wildfire and Yang just burst out laughing at the exchange between the two.


	9. Hypnotic Suggestion

_*Mistral City. Late-Night Cafe. 12:10 am*_

In the bustling city of Mistral, very few people were stirring. However, a lone figure was sitting outside in a late-night cafe, basking in the moonlight, and drinking tea. Suddenly, a waiter came by and asked "How is your tea, Miss Vira?"

"It's lovely, waiter. Thank you." The now named Ms. Vira smiled.

"This is off topic, but are you looking forward to your next film?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, very much so." Ms. Vira answered. "It'll be taking place in Vale." She then looked at the moon and smiled.

_*Beacon High. 8:21 am*_

The group were walking on the school grounds. They were thankful the talk about the street racers had toned down. However, new gossip talk was going around, but it was more positive this time around. As they were walking around, they spotted a new poster on the wall which made Yang squeal with excitement.

"Whoa, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! It's just that Helen Vira is coming to Vale!" Yang cheered.

"Helen Vira? The actress for those vampire movies?" Ren asked.

Yang quickly nodded. "That's the one!"

"Why is Ms. Vira coming to Vale?" Weiss asked.

"Who cares? What matters is that she's coming to Vale!" Yang squealed.

"This is one of the few times I've seen you this excited for something." Blake stated.

"Why wouldn't I be? This woman's one of my idols." Yang smiled.

"I see." Blake said.

Suddenly, a black and red limo pulled up and a woman stepped out into the sunlight. This woman had black hair, cherry red lips, silver eyes, a cigarette holder wearing a red dress with black high-heel shoes that clicked with every step. She was looking rather younger than anticipated.

"OMG! IT'S HER!" A female student shouted.

"I can't believe is here!" A male student cheered.

She turned to look at a group of students and winked at them, making the students either cheer or faint. The other students were in awe at Helen's apparent beauty. As she was walking towards the school doors, Yang ran up to her. "Ms. Vira! It's so amazing to finally meet you!" Yang bowed her head.

Helen chuckled. "Who are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long! Your biggest fan!" Yang looked to her face with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, Ms. Xiao Long. It's nice to meet you." Helen said smiling as she started walking towards the school again. The rest of the group walked to where Yang was.

"I wonder why she's here." Pyrrha said.

"She must be here to film a new movie." Yang said.

"Why would she do that here at Beacon?" Nora asked.

"Who cares? She's here, and I can finally ask her questions about her movies!" Yang squealed.

"Yang. I've rarely seen you like this. Could it be that your idol is finally arrived in person?" Ruby teased, causing her sister's eyes to widen.

"N-No! That's not it, sis!" Yang panicked.

"Really? From what I recall, when you got Helen Vira posters, you wound up kiss..." Ruby didn't get to finish as Yang covered her mouth while blushing. The others had grins on their faces.

"L-Let's go inside!" Yang stuttered while the others walked behind her and Ruby quietly snickering.

_*Beacon High. Gymnasium. 9:00 am*_

Everyone was gathered in the gymnasium for a special announcement. A man with gray hair and glasses with a cane wearing a dark green jacket and black shoes walked up to the stage. This was the headmaster of Beacon High: Ozpin. Ozpin reached the microphone and began the announcement. "Hello, everybody. As some of you have seen on the school grounds, we have a very special guest with us here at Beacon High. Someone who's traveled the world as an actress for a genre of movies she's helped make good again. So please welcome, Ms. Helen Vira!" When Helen walked to the center of the stage, everyone, especially Yang clapped and cheered. Helen just waved to the crowd.

After the announcement, Helen decided she had something to say. "Hello, everyone. As you all know, I am Helen Vira. I'm no one special. I'm just an actress who wants to bring joy to those who take the time to watch my movies. Yes, we will be filming my next movie right here at Beacon. You're welcome to witness the filming if you want. Have a good day, everyone." When Helen finished, the students cheered as Helen walked out of the gymnasium. Suddenly, engines were heard. The students ran to the windows and saw a couple trucks with filming equipment and crews pulling up. They saw Helen walk to and hug the film director. The film crew began setting up their equipment.

"Oh, I can't wait!" A random student shouted in glee.

"I want to star in her movie with her." Another student said.

"She may be an older woman, but damn, that Helen Vira is so hot!" A male student said out loud, causing some of the female students to glare at him.

"I finally get to meet my idol in person." Yang whispered to herself.

"I can't believe she's actually filming here." Another student said.

_*Beacon High. Filming Area/Main Hallway. 10:15 am*_

People were still excited for Helen to film her newest movie at Beacon High. In face, students tried to skip classes just to watch the filming. None of these students was more determined than Yang. She really wanted to be with her idol badly.

"Yang? Are you still looking at Ms. Vira?" Ren asked.

"Are you kidding? She's like... an idol of mine." Yang said.

"Look. What's the big deal?" Nora asked genuinely. "This Helen Vira is just a famous woman that chose our school to film her next movie." It seemed that Nora didn't understand the concept of idol worship. Her words made Yang stare at her with widened eyes.

"You need to learn a few concepts, Nora." Yang said. "I'm gonna try to talk to her."

"Wait, right now?" Pyrrha asked.

"When else would be the right time." Yang countered.

"How bout you wait until a better time." Blake said.

"You guys are no fun sometimes." Yang grumbled.

_*Beacon High. Filming Area. 11:59 am*_

As students were going out and staying on the school grounds for lunch, Helen spotted Yang looking at her. Her action for that smiling softly and waving at the young blonde. Even though she couldn't hear anything, she could see Yang appearing to sputter and quickly move away from the window.

On the other side of the window, Yang was freaking out in her mind. _"She waved at me. She waved at me!"_ She freaked out in her thoughts. She started sweating quite profusely.

"Yang. You're sweating. Are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Oh! U-Uh... Y-Yeah, sis. I'm okay." Yang stuttered. In truth, Yang wasn't okay. She was still fawning over Helen Vira. She wanted to work with her.

"Excuse me." Helen made herself known in the hallway.

"Oh, Ms. Vira!" Ruby exclaimed.

Helen giggled. "Please, Ms. Rose. Call me Helen." She smiled.

"Alright." Ruby smiled back.

"May I borrow your sister for a bit?" Helen asked.

"Um... Sure." Ruby said. Yang inwardly squealed at being so close to her idol. Once they were outside, Yang revealed a wide smile at Helen.

"What is it, Ms. Xiao Long?' Helen asked.

"I'm just so happy to be close to my idol." Yang said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ms. Xiao Long. You flatter me." Helen chuckled. "I'm simply nothing more but an actress aiming to spread my work to audiences like yourself."

"You're so humble, Ms. Vira." Yang pointed out.

"So, you want to work with me." Helen said.

"It's one of my biggest dreams." Yang said.

"Well, as it just so happens, you can help me." Helen said.

"Really?!" Yang asked excitedly.

Suddenly, Helen's eyes glowed blood red as she stared directly into Yang's eyes. Yang just simply stared back as her eyes became completely black. "Now, I feel you know more than you actually do." Helen said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Yes I do, Mistress." Yang said blankly.

"Excellent. Are there any Autobots on this planet?" Helen asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Yang answered with dull eyes.

"Then let's commune later today. You will revert back to your normal state for now, but whenever you hear me say: Kill all Autobots, you will return under my thrall." Helen commanded.

"As you command, Mistress." Yang answered before reverting to her normal state. "Whoa! What was I saying?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Oh, you were saying how excited you were to be working with me." Helen lied.

"That's right! I remember! I can't wait!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"We'll start working together later today." Helen said. and the two walked away from each other. Unbeknownst to anyone, Snapshot was on the school's roof somehow and was taking photos and recording the conversation between Helen and Yang. Even though Snapshot couldn't communicate verbally, he could tell that something was wrong.

_*The Ark. 1:04 pm*_

The Autobots weren't really doing anything as the Decepticons were being quiet. Not that they weren't enjoying the downtime. Suddenly, Teletraan-1 received an alert. Wheeljack walked over to Teletraan-1 to check it out. Photos and recordings were popping up on the screen. "Huh. Didn't expect to be doing anything this solar-cycle." He said.

"What is it, Wheeljack?" Bumblebee asked.

"Snapshot apparently went to Beacon High where he took pictures and recorded a conversation between an older human woman and Yang." Wheeljack said.

"What did Snapshot record?" Wildfire asked.

"Let's take a look." Wheeljack replied.

_*Beacon High. 3:01 pm*_

A couple hours later, and it was the end of the school day. Almost everyone else had left the school, but Yang was still with Helen Vira which made everyone else, especially Ruby worried about her. When Yang appeared within their vision, Ruby ran up to her. "Yang! It's time to go home." Ruby said.

"Right! Coming. See you later, Ms. Vira!" Yang waved.

"See you later, Ms. Xiao Long!" Helen waved back. Once the group was out of earshot, Helen smiled to herself wickedly. _"Things are going all according to my plan..."_ She thought to herself.

Back with the group, they all had questions for Yang. Blake was the first one to speak, though she had a little bit of teasing she wanted to do. "So, how was working and squealing over your idol?" She teased.

"It was amazing, Kitty Cat." Yang said.

"I'm just glad school's over." Nora voiced. "All the talk about Helen Vira this, and Helen Vira that starts to grate after a while."

"Nora. It was the exact same thing with the street racers." Ren reminded.

"Yeah, but at least the street racers were cool. This isn't." Nora tried to counter.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed. "Ms. Vira is a great movie star!"

"Sure." Weiss said dryly.

"Come on, guys! Don't judge a book by it's cover." Yang retorted.

"Relax, Yang. You'll probably see her again tomorrow." Pyrrha said as they were walking.

_*Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 7:58 pm*_

Ruby and Yang were about to get ready for bed. They had eaten dinner a couple hours ago and were content. However, once Ruby went down, Yang was about to when she suddenly heard Helen's voice in her head saying _"Kill all_ Autobots...". In the blink of an eye, Yang's eyes once again became completely black. Sneaking around very quietly, she left the house and started heading towards Beacon High.

Back in the house, Ruby didn't hear Yang's usual snoring from her room, but she paid it no mind at first. Then, she woke up to go to the bathroom and saw that Yang's door was open. Walking slowly as to not wake anyone up, she peeked into her sister's room only to find that Yang wasn't even there. Ruby's eyes went wide as she started to panic. She quietly fast-walked back to her room, grabbed her scroll and started calling her friends. The first one to respond was Weiss.

"Ruby, you dolt! You better have a good reason for..." Weiss didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Yang's missing!" Ruby screamed in panic.

"Wait! Missing?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! She's not here in my house!" Ruby replied still panicking.

"Hold on, Ruby! Let's get everyone else notified." Weiss said. Soon enough, everyone else in the group were notified of the current situation.

"So, she just snuck out?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah! I don't know where she is!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby! You need to calm down." Pyrrha said. "I know you're worried about your sister, but freaking out doesn't do a thing to help her."

Ruby panted heavily, but was able to calm down. "Okay. Okay. You're right, Pyrrha. Let's go find my sister."

Suddenly, a couple of knocks were heard on the door. "Ruby!" A masculine voice called out.

"Just a minute, dad!" Ruby called back. She opened her door and in walked a man with blonde hair, a muscular build wearing tan pants, and a tan t-shirt. The man's eyes couldn't really be seen because the lights were off. This man was Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Ruby. I heard you screaming. What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's Yang. She's gone missing." Ruby answered.

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dad. My friends and I are gonna go looking for her." Ruby said.

"Are you sure, Ruby. It could be dangerous." Tai said.

"Dad. It'll be okay." Ruby reassured. "Please." She resorted to pouting with the big silver eyes and the moving bottom lip

Taiyang contemplated for a minute at the pout before giving in. "Alright. Go find your sister. Just please be careful." He said.

"I will, dad." Ruby said hugging her dad.

After Ruby got changed, she ran to Hightrail. "Ruby. What's wrong?" Hightrail asked.

"Yang's gone missing! We're gonna go find her." Ruby explained.

"What about the others?" Hightrail asked.

"They're already on their way. We're gonna meet up at Beacon High to form a plan. Now let's go." Ruby said.

"You got it." Hightrail said as they sped off.

_*Beacon High. 9:39 pm*_

Little did the group know that they didn't really have to look far as Yang was at Beacon High with Helen Vira. "I have arrived, Mistress." Yang said blankly.

"Very good, Ms. Xiao Long." Helen smiled evilly. "Now, let's talk about the Autobots, shall we?"

"Yes, Mistress." Yang responded.

Just then, multiple engines were heard. The group along with Hightrail, Wildfire, Bumblebee, and Pursuit appeared at the closed school. They all saw Yang with Helen. "Yang! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" Jaune shouted.

"I'm here to serve my mistress." Yang responded, turning to look at the group.

"Mistress? Yang. What's going on?!" Ruby was confused.

"Guys. Something's off with Yang. Look at her eyes." Blake commented. Everyone looked and indeed saw that Yang's eyes were completely black.

"What the hell did you do to our friend!" Nora accused.

"Who, me? I did nothing but merely conversed with Ms. Xiao Long and she agreed to work with me." Helen said while sporting a sinister smile. "She also told me that she likes me more than any of you."

"That's not true!" Ruby screamed angrily.

"Isn't it? care of them." Helen commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Yang obeyed and ran towards her friends.

Yang performed a spin kick at her friends who dodged her attack. They didn't want to fight their friend as they knew something was up simply because Yang's eyes were black. "Yang! Whatever's going on with you, you have to snap out of it!" Ruby screamed as she dodged a palm-heel strike.

Pyrrha took this opportunity to grab Yang from behind by grabbing her arms. "Yang! What's going on?!" The former shouted only to have the latter to break free, grab the former's arms, and throw her into the air. Pyrrha however landed, albeit barely back on her feet.

"What's wrong with you, Yang?!" Weiss shouted, but didn't get a verbal response. Instead, she got a physical response in the form of a roundhouse kick.

"Yang, please! Snap out of it!" Ruby cried, but she got punched in the gut and got sent back a couple of feet. Blake ran to her.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Blake asked concerned.

"No, Blake. I'm not okay right now. I'll be okay when we get my sister back." Ruby answered with determination.

All the while, while Yang was fighting her friends, Helen was just standing still in the background and smiling wickedly. _"Watching this is so delicious."_ She thought. _"Now, after Ms. Xiao Long deals with her pathetic friends, together, we'll deal with the Autobots if there are any on this planet."_ She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw Ruby and Blake running towards her.

"Give Yang back!" Ruby screamed with tears starting to stream down her face.

"Nah, I think I'll keep Ms. Xiao Long with me." Helen retorted.

Hearing this caused Ruby to scream angrily and try to punch Helen, but the older woman effortlessly dodged. Ruby repeatedly tried to attack Helen, but the latter kept dodging Ruby's attacks. "Puny strength, no fundamentals, sloppy footwork." Helen mocked. "You really think you can take me on?"

"No. I'm just a distraction." Ruby revealed grinning.

"What do you..." Helen didn't finish as Blake kicked her in the stomach, knocking her onto the ground. As soon as that happened, Yang's eyes returned to normal.

"Yang?" Pyrrha asked slowly.

"Guys? What are we doing at school at night?" Yang was confused.

"Do you not remember?" Ren asked.

Yang shook her head. "Allow me to elaborate for you, Yang." Blake said. "That woman over there seemed to place you under her control and you attacked us."

"I WHAT?!" Yang screamed after Blake explained the situation to her.

"You even attacked Ruby." Jaune added.

"I DID WHAT?! Is Ruby okay?" Yang panicked.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed running towards her sister.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed back as the sisters embraced in a tight hug.

"You're back!" Ruby cried.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm back." Yang said continuing to hug her sister.

"NO!" Helen screamed. "I had everything planned out perfectly!"

"Planned? What were you planning?!" Jaune shouted.

"Why should I tell any of you?! My fight is with the Autobots!" Helen screamed.

Hearing that got everyone's attention. This woman knew about the Autobots? How did she know? When did she find out? "How do you know about the Autobots?" Ren asked calmly.

"Aside from my hypnosis powers, I also read Ms. Xiao Long's mind. Thus, I know they're here somewhere." Helen revealed.

"Why, Helen?" Yang asked quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's my mission." Helen truthfully replied.

"Are you with the Decepticons?" Weiss accused.

"No. I am a Decepticon." Helen said before she started to change. The group looked in fear as Helen surrounded herself with a bright light. In seconds, her human body disappeared and was replaced with a robotic form. Mechanical bat appendages appeared on her arms, legs, and head. Her colors changed to a mix of red and purple. Silver eyes changed to red. "Now, I reveal myself to you as Hypnotica."

"Helen Vira is a Decepticon?!" Everyone shouted.

Yang was the most shaken at this. "I was fangirling over a Decepticon." She breathed.

"Guess we can reveal ourselves." Bumblebee said and he along with Hightrail, Wildfire, and Pursuit transformed to robot mode.

"I knew there were Autobots here." Hypnotica sneered.

"Let's do this." Bumblebee said getting into a fighting stance.

Hypnotica's eyes glowed brightly. "Kill them, Yang. Kill them." She commanded.

Yang grasped her head in pain. "N-Not again!" She groaned.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

"We have to break her control!" Bumblebee pointed out.

"Then let's take this fragger out!" Wildfire screamed running at the new Decepticon.

"You can't defeat me!" Hypnotica shouted dodging a punch from Wildfire

Hightrail snuck behind the Pretender and kicked her in the back. Hypnotica backhanded Hightrail onto the ground. This gave Bumblebee the chance to punch Hypnotica in the head. Doing that however made Yang fall unconscious. Ruby dropped down to try to help her sister.

Meanwhile, Hypnotica dodged a spin-kick from Pursuit, but she could feel her calm mind waning. "I will destroy you all!" She shrieked suddenly. She took out a golden orb.

"An Energon Harvester!" Pursuit shouted. Suddenly, Hypnotica activated the Harvester and began sucking the Energon out of all four Autobots. Within seconds, they fell to the ground.

"I told you I would destroy you all! I was right! I was right!" Hypnotica began laughing maniacally. However, what she didn't see was Wildfire take out a Plasma Pistol and shoot her in the back, causing her to accidentally deactivate her weapon. Hypnotica would've continued fighting, but her mind was was on it's last legs of sanity. "I'll be back for you all later!" She screamed as she transformed into a Vampire Bat and flew off.

Back with the group, They were all collected around Yang's unconscious form, especially Ruby. "Ooongh." Yang groaned as she was beginning to sit up. "What happened?"

"Yang!" Ruby cheered while crying into her sister's chest.

"We're happy you're okay!" Nora cheered.

"Sorry if I'm not exactly happy. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I idolized a Decepticon." Yang said sheepishly.

"Yeah. That had to be a definite weird experience." Pyrrha voiced.

"Well, this Hypnotica is gone for now." Pursuit said.

"I have a feeling that this one will be back, though." Bumblebee said.

"I hope so. After seeing what that fragger did to Yang, I want payback." Wildfire growled.

"I think that'll happen sooner than later." Hightrail voiced.


	10. Past Pursuits

_*Rose-Xiao Long Residence. 8:07 am*_

A couple weeks had passed since it was revealed that the famous movie star Helen Vira was actually the Decepticon Hypnotica who had hypnotized Yang into attacking her friends. Needless to say, the experience left a very bitter taste in Yang's mouth as someone she idolized was revealed to be evil. Her sister, Ruby had been on edge for a couple of days, but Yang couldn't blame her given the circumstances. It was the weekend at least. Now, she was currently burning all her Helen Vira stuff in a fire in a barrel as she was disgusted by it and didn't want to look at it anymore, seeing as it now only brought up bad memories.

"What you up to today, Yang?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Hey, sis. Just getting rid of some junk." Yang answered.

"Your Helen Vira stuff?" Ruby assumed.

"Yeah. That'll teach me that it's sometimes best to not meet your idol. Guess all that glitter ain't energon." Yang joked lightly. This time though instead of groaning, Ruby actually lightly laughed with her sister.

"Ruby. Did you just laugh at my joke?" Yang asked excitedly with wide eyes.

"Honestly, yes I did." Ruby said. "To be honest, that one was a little funny."

Yang embraced Ruby in a tight but gentle hug. "Thanks, sis." She said.

"You doing better, Yang?" Jaune asked as he and the rest of them walked to her and Ruby.

"Doing better since I know I'm me again." Yang admitted sheepishly.

"We're all glad about that." Pyrrha said.

"Seriously, that Decepticon gives new meaning to 'not judge a book by it's cover.'" Blake stated.

"Tell me about it." Yang agreed.

"At least we know she probably joined up with the other Decepticons." Weiss said.

"The next time we find her, we'll kick her butt!" Nora exclaimed making the others chuckle at the ginger's eccentrics.

_*Vale City. Pursuit & Blake. 9:01 am*_

Blake and Pursuit were enjoying a nice, moderate speed drive in Vale. "It was nice of you to visit your friend Yang after her experience with Hypnotica." Pursuit said.

"Yeah. No one should have to go through that kind of experience alone." Blake said.

Suddenly, multiple blasts and explosions were occurring around them. "What was that?!" Blake shouted.

Pursuit adjusted his mirrors and saw that it was Trap Widow, Flamewar, and Crossvolt. "Decepticons!" He shouted back, answering Blake's question. "I have to keep you safe!"

"Why isn't he transforming?" Crossvolt asked while firing.

"He must have one of their human friends with him." Flamewar replied.

"Who cares if he does! Blast him into scrap metal!" Trap Widow commanded and the other two obeyed. They didn't question Trap Widow's command if it mean to keep blasting at the lone Autobot.

Pursuit drove to an alleyway. "Alright, Blake! Get out and find somewhere safe." He said and Blake was going to do her best to comply. Seconds after Pursuit transformed to robot mode, he was hit in the left leg joint by a projectile round, courtesy of Flamewar's sniper rifle.

"Pursuit!" Blake cried.

"Go, Blake!" Pursuit shouted and Blake ran to somewhere safe, but still close so that she could see the fight.

Pursuit was hurting a little for sure, but he managed to stand upright. Trap Widow, Flamewar, and Crossvolt jumped down from the rooftops. "There's no escape, Pursuit." Trap Widow sneered while Pursuit said nothing in response. "Aww. Giving me the silent treatment, are we?"

"What's going on with Trap Widow?" Crossvolt whispered to Flamewar.

"I have the feeling in my cranial chamber that those two have more of a history than previously thought." Flamewar whispered back to Crossvolt.

"What are you gonna do with an exposed leg joint?" Trap Widow mocked, adding slight insult to injury. "After we're done with you, we're going after your organic friend."

That spurred Pursuit to lunge toward Trap Widow and actually managed to land a hard front kick on Trap Widow, actually knocking her back a couple of feet before being punched in the faceplate by Crossvolt. Having been knocked back down, Pursuit wasn't given much time to react again as Flamewar shot him again, this time in the right shoulder strut, further inhibiting his ability to fight back. "What's the matter, Pursuit? Can't fight back? Does it make you think back to a simpler time? When we were both working together before you betrayed me?" Trap Widow continued to mock while angrily sneering.

From her hiding place, Blake's eyes widened. _"Old partner? What's she talking about, Pursuit?"_ She thought.

Suddenly, the familiar engines of Ironhide, Jazz, and surprisingly Full-Throttle showing up and transforming to robot mode. "You know, it's not honorable to kick an opponent while they're down." Full-Throttle said, sounding a little cheesy and pointing a finger at the trio of Decepticons.

"Must you use lines that have been used so many times before?" CLUTCH asked rhetorically.

"Oh, come on, CLUTCH. I'm just stating fact." Full-Throttle retorted before pulling out his Path Blaster and shooting at the Decepticons.

"Looks like we're going in." Jazz said. Instead of bringing out his weapons, he ran towards the Decepticons. When he got close enough he pulled a dance/fighting move, sweeping all the Decepticons off their feet.

"Damn you, Jazz!" Flamewar shouted angrily.

"Did you cons forget about me." Ironhide said, pulling out his X12 Scrapmaker, starting to shoot at the trio, who raised their arms to block the shots.

"We've done enough here. Return to our base." Trap Widow commanded. "Have fun taking care of my old friend." She then shot Pursuit near his spark before transforming and escaping with Crossvolt and Flamewar.

"Pursuit!" Everyone, including Blake shouted as they ran to him.

"What did she mean by old friend?" Jazz asked no one in particular.

"We have to get him back to base!" Full-Throttle urged. Little did they know, an Atlesian Military Spy Drone was watching the entire thing.

_*The Ark. 9:53 am*_

Full-Throttle, Jazz, and Ironhide brought the heavily damaged Pursuit to the Ark's medical room for Ratchet to look after him. Blake and the others made it as well as they were worried about Pursuit. "I hope he's okay." Blake said.

"Only time will tell." Wheeljack said, but that didn't make anyone feel any better.

"So, Blake. You and Pursuit were ambushed?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes." Blake answered. "We were just enjoying a leisurely drive and they suddenly show up shooting us."

"Anything else?" Bumblebee pressed.

"Well, I heard Trap Widow talk to Pursuit like the two have a history." Blake added.

"How does that make sense?"Full-Throttle asked.

"Because they Pursuit and Trap Widow do have a history." Optimus sighed.

"What? How?" Hightrail asked.

In the medical room, Ratchet was busy monitoring Pursuits vitals, which were slightly stabilizing. With Pursuit, his optics weren't open. One could only guess what Pursuit was thinking/dreaming about.

**-Flashback Start-**

_Cybertron. Altihex. 5.5 million years ago*_ _(Pursuit's POV)_

_I was driving down a partially destroyed freeway. Strangely enough, it was quiet. I didn't know what to expect Was I heading into an Autobot ambush? I'd just have to continue on and find out. Reaching a mostly destroyed building, I transformed and didn't run in guns blazing. Yes, I brought out my weapons, but I walked slowly, so as to detect any hidden traps those accursed Autobots may have set up. Suddenly, my comm-link turned on. "Pursuit! This is your commanding officer!" My fellow Decepticon on the comm-link shouted._

_"I read you, sir." I said. "I've just arrived at a destroyed building at Altihex."_

_"Good. Good work. Be wary of any Autobots and/or traps you might encounter in there." My commanding officer instructed._

_"Of course, sir." I acknowledged, turning off my comm-link for the time being. As I entered the building, I thought I heard slight movement. Maybe I was just hearing things on my audio receptors, or was it actually Autobot interlopers? It seemed I would soon find out. Readying my Energon Glaive, I marched towards an enemy encampment or a wild Turbofox chase._

**-Flashback End-**

_*The Ark. Medical Bay. 10:11 am*_

Blake walked into the medical room to check on Pursuit. "Ratchet. How's Pursuit?" She asked.

"Well, his condition isn't getting worse, so that's good news." Ratchet answered, looking to Blake. "It'll be a while before Pursuit is able to move and fight again."

Blake nodded and she looked at Pursuit on the table. "What are you dreaming about?" She whispered.

_-Meanwhile in the Ark's main space-_

"Are you serious?!" Zig shouted.

"Pursuit is a Decepticon?!" Zag screamed.

" _Was._ Pursuit _was_ a Decepticon." Optimus corrected.

"Why didn't her tell us about this?" Wildfire asked.

"Think about this, everyone: If Pursuit had told us this secret right off the bat, would we collectively have listened to him?" CLUTCH asked, getting the others to slowly shake their heads. CLUTCH wasn't done yet. "Also, really, guys. It's not like he's the first Decepticon defect we have. What makes them any different from Pursuit who is here on Remnant with us? Plus, he risked spark and servo to protect Blake." He added.

"Since Pursuit did that, I think he's A-ok." Full-Throttle finished with a thumbs-up and wink.

If CLUTCH had arms, he would've face-palmed. "Damn it, Full-Throttle. It was supposed to be a serious but touching moment I set up." He groaned.

"Well, how and when did he switch sides?" Hightrail asked, genuinely curious.

"To answer that question, Hightrail: I must start here..." Optimus started.

**-Flashback Start-**

_*Cybertron. Altihex._ _5.5 million years ago*_ _(No one's POV)_

_Pursuit was edging slowly further into the mostly destroyed building. He suddenly heard movement again. This time however, he aimed his Energon Glaive in the sound's general direction. At that moment, energy shots were flying everywhere as multiple Autobot soldiers emerged from the masses of rubble. They were aiming/firing wildly in hopes to hit Pursuit, but Pursuit was blocking some of the shots with his sword. Sure, he got hit, but only a couple of times. He then rushed one of the Autobot soldiers and proceeding to slice the unfortunate bot in half, which he did. The other Autobots just looked in horror as they just witnessed one of their brothers get executed in a horrible way. They didn't get to react as Pursuit slashed them all offline. It didn't last long._

_Pursuit was then sitting on one of the Autobot corpses, cleaning his sword using a severed Autobot arm. "These Autobots are where they all belong: Bowing to us Decepticons and serving Lord Megatron." He said to himself._

_"Oh, how right you are." A feminine voice spoke. Pursuit turned around, raising his sword, only to lower it when he saw that it was not only his best friend, but also sparkmate: Trap Widow. Pursuit sighed in relief and lowered his weapon._

_"Pursuit, baby. Is that any way to greet me for flying all the way here just to see you: The one bot I connect with most, my circuit-chilling warrior." Trap Widow flirted._

_"Sorry, Trap Widow, but you had me thinking you were an Autobot scout. Not that any Autobot is as beautiful as you are, venom of my spark." Pursuit flirted back._

_Trap Widow giggled. "Oh, Pursuit, you're such a charmer." She said walking towards him._

_Pursuit walked towards trap Widow, the both of them meeting in the middle. "Maybe, but only for you, my lovely spider." He said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck joints. The duo's face-plates inched closer and closer until their lips met into a searing kiss, both participants practically melting into it. This went on for a couple cycles before the two pulled apart, still smiling at each other. "So, why are you here besides to see me?" He asked._

_"I have a mission to obtain some valuable information about a new Autobot project. As well as kill any Autobots that cross my path, and I could use a partner." Trap Widow winked._

_"Since you asked so nicely, you've got your partner." Pursuit said picking up his Energon Glaive. The two then left the mostly destroyed building hand in hand, leaving the sliced up Autobot corpses behind them._

**-Flashback End-**

Needless to say, the Autobots and humans were shocked to hear that Pursuit had really been that severe when he was a Decepticon back on Cybertron. In fact, they never even imagined it. Yang was the most shocked for a very specific reason. "Wait, wait, wait!" She shouted, then started talking slowly. "So, Pursuit and the con who attacked my sister and Hightrail. They were.. were..." She didn't dare finish what she was saying as Optimus nodded in confirmation. "I don't know if that makes my experience with Hypnotica look tame or worse." She lamented.

"I think they're bad in their own ways." Blake said joining the group.

"Where have you been, Blake?" Nora asked.

"In the medical bay, checking on Pursuit. He did protect me." Blake said.

"Fair enough." Ren voiced.

"So, What are you all talking about?" Blake asked.

"To get right to the point, did you know that the bot lying in the medical bay used to be a Decepticon?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"What?!" Blake was shocked.

"That's the reaction we've all had this solar cycle, Blake." Bumblebee said.

"Adding the cherry on top, he and Trap Widow were.. were... sparkmates!" Wildfire exclaimed with wide optics.

"Sparkmates?" The kids asked, confused.

"Basically, our term for your 'lovers' word." Wheeljack explained simply.

"At least he switched sides and is an Autobot now, right?" Hightrail voiced, trying to sound optimistic.

"Indeed, Hightrail." Optimus said. "War tends to distort our visions. Many times we often forget that in war, not everything is always black and white."

"Yeah, that's true." Ironhide admitted. He wasn't happy finding out that Pursuit was a Decepticon beforehand, but that didn't mean straight up hatred. He reasoned that it would just mean more caution.

"C-Can you please continue, Optimus Prime?" Hightrail asked.

"Yes." Optimus answered.

**-Flashback Start-**

_*Cybertron. Praxus. 5.2 million years ago* (No one's POV)_

_Pursuit and Trap Widow had just dispensed with more Autobots. Trap Widow was merely stretching her multiple appendages in relaxation. Pursuit on the other hand was feeling empty and disgusted with himself. There was so much killing and destruction around him a cycle-to-cycle basis. How could his sparkmate be so willing with all this? What was the point of fighting for a cause that seemed so wrong at this point in time?_

_"Well, that was exhilarating, wasn't it, Pursuit." Trap Widow sighed. She didn't see or hear a happy/relaxed response however. Instead, she saw Pursuit looking at his energon-stained hands. "Pursuit? What's wrong, love?" She asked concerned._

_"What's the point of all this killing?" Pursuit asked almost blankly._

_"What do you mean?" Trap Widow was a little confused at Pursuit's question._

_"I mean what's the point of all this? Our cause is to bring equality to Cybertron, but... but does it have to involve so much death and destruction?" He lamented._

_"Of course it does, my love." Trap Widow said quietly, caressing Pursuit's left cheek with her hand. "The Autobots will continue to resist us. It's up to us to make them see the light. If they do not, then they must be destroyed." She finished looking at the flames._

**-Flashback End-**

"So, that's when he started to see the massive wrongdoings of the Decepticon cause?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. After that point, little by little, he began to renounce the Decepticon ways." Optimus confirmed.

"That's good at least. He started resenting the Decepticons and their tyranny." CLUTCH said.

"Unfortunately for him, Trap Widow could see through him very throroughly." Optimus continued. "Soon, an argument between them started which led to a fight."

Back in the medical bay, Pursuit was groaning painfully and moving around on the table. One could only guess what he was dreaming about. Ratchet looked at him moving around. "What's plaguing you, Pursuit?" He asked quietly.

**-Flashback Start-**

_*Cybertron. Praxus. Destroyed Autobot Encampment. 5.2 million years ago*_

_Pursuit was loathing all the Autobots being killed and he wouldn't tell Trap Widow his secret plan. What was the point of killing these Autobots? They weren't even in our way. Is the cause I've been blindly following been this twisted?_

_"Pursuit!" Trap Widow shouted._

_"What is it?" Pursuit asked not looking at Trap Widow._

_"I found out what you did!" She said angrily._

_"I have no idea what you mean." Pursuit tried to counter, but there was no point even trying with her sparkmate._

_"You let Autobots live and go free!" She screamed. Any comrade that does that is no better than an Autobot themselves!"_

_"Fine! It's true! I let the Autobots live because it was the right thing to do!" Pursuit shouted._

_"The right thing?!" Trap Widow was shocked that her sparkmate would say such a blasted thing. "Letting our enemies go free was the right thing?!"_

_"It was the honorable thing to do, Trap Widow." Pursuit said calmly. "Why kill the Autobots when they weren't even in our path? There's no point in doing that. All it does is bring more death and destruction to our world and that's something we can definitely do without." He ended._

_"What's gotten into you?" Trap Widow asked quietly but angrily._

_"I'll tell you. I'm leaving the Decepticons." Pursuit said with conviction._

_That got Trap Widow's optics to widen. Did she hear him right? He was going to defect to the side of the enemy? Over her sparkless chassis. "Yeah, right." She seethed. "You'll be offline long before I let you defect." She raised her spider appendages threateningly at him._

_"Try and stop me." He challenged._

_Screaming a wordless shriek of rage, Trap Widow charged at Pursuit, her spider appendages raised and firing laser blasts. Pursuit however had been anticipating that move, and he jumped, doing a backflip while he grabbed Trap Widow's two main arms, throwing her backwards. Trap Widow retaliated by flipping herself to get back on her feet and firing more laser blasts. Pursuit raised his arms to block the shots, but what he really wanted was his Energon Glaive. However, Trap Widow's attack was restricting him from grabbing it._

_"If you defect, you are not only dead to me, Pursuit! You will be forever hunted by Decepticon forces!" She shouted while still firing her laser blasts._

_"If that's what it takes to do the right and honorable thing, I'll take it." Pursuit retorted. Suddenly, he grabbed a table and threw it at the Decepticon who had to either dodge and block, giving Pursuit the time he needed to grab his sword and get ready for the next attack. The minute Trap Widow deflected the table, Pursuit was slashing at her with his sword to give himself an opportunity to escape, but she wasn't giving him one. Pursuit had one option left. His left hand retracted into it's robotic socket and he shot out a flash grenade that went off almost immediately. Trap Widow shielded her optics from the bright light while Pursuit transformed and escaped._

_When the light faded, it was just Trap Widow as Pursuit was just gone. She was absolutely seething with rage. "I'll find and destroy you, Pursuit. Even if it's the last thing I do." She continued to seethe._

**-Flashback End-**

"Not long after that, he joined up with the Autobots. Though many didn't and probably still don't trust him, but he doesn't care about that. He just wants to do the right thing, always." Optimus finished.

"Sounds like he's grown since Cybertron." Zag commented.

"Indeed. Blake, as of this moment, when Pursuit is 100% again, I'm appointing him to be your partner and guardian." Optimus decreed.

"My guardian?" Blake asked.

"He went out of his way risking his spark to protect you. It simply occurred to me that he would be your guardian, just as Bumblebee is to Jaune, Wildfire to Yang, even Hightrail to Ruby." Optimus reasoned.

Blake felt a smile form on her face. From this point on, she was going to have an Autobot guardian. "Alright, Optimus Prime. He and I won't let you down." She said with conviction.

_*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. General Ironwood's Quarters. 1:34 pm*_

A man with black hair with some of it being silver or gray, blue eyes, black eyebrows, a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow wearing a white overcoat, a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand was watching the recording from Vale. Once he got to the scenes featuring the Autobots, he paused the recording. He put a hand on his chin. "What are you?" He asked himself. He then heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called out.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, sir." A female voice called back.

"Enter." General Ironwood said. The door opened and a woman that looked like an older version of Weiss, but her hair was tied into a bun, her chest size was bigger, she was taller, and wearing an Atlesian Military Specialist's uniform. This was Winter Schnee.

"I am here to report that out spy drone has returned from Vale." Winter said stoically.

"Confirmed, Specialist Schnee. In fact, I'm viewing it's recording right now." General Ironwood said.

"Have you found anything of interest?" Winter asked. With that, General Ironwood showed Winter the recording, specifically the scene involving the Transformers. Her eyes widened in a fusion of shock and astonishment. "What are we looking at?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, Specialist Schnee. I really don't, but want us to find out." General Ironwood said with determination.

_*Atlas. Atlas Military HQ. Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos's Quarters. 1:50 pm*_

A woman with long white hair, chesnut brown eyes, and a little scar near her neck wearing the Atlesian Military Junior Lieutenant's Uniform was sitting at her personal desk. Wilma had been going over reports in her quarters. She had been doing well for the last couple years as she was now a Junior Lieutenant. However, her mind kept drifting back to that night three years ago, with the giant robot that slaughtered her entire squad. _"Why must I keep dreaming and thinking about that night?"_ She thought to herself. She heard a knock. "Who is it?" She asked the person outside.

"It's General Ironwood, Junior Lieutenant Cryos." He answered.

"Come in, sir." She said, and he did. "What do you need, sir?"

"Wilma, we need to talk about what happened that night three years ago." General Ironwood answered truthfully and Wilma's eyes widened. What did that night three years ago have to do with the present?


	11. A Tablet

_*Swiftsand Desert. Vacuo. Beacon High Archaeological Dig Site. 2:31 pm*_

It was a hot day in the Swiftsand Desert. There was barely any wind blowing, so there was barely a breeze. However, people were in this sun-scorched desert. Three tents and various pieces of equpiment were laid out on the sand. Multiple people were working, more specifically digging in the sand. This was a team of archaeologists looking for historical artifacts. From the looks of things, they had been here for a few days.

A man stepped out of one of the tents. This man had slightly wild green hair, and glasses holding a book and a thermos while wearing an archaeology outfit. This was Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. "What a good day." He said to himself.

"Dr. Oobleck? What exactly are we looking for again?" A fellow archaeologist asked stepping out of another tent.

"We're looking for heiroglyphics and artifacts that might be buried here in these sand dunes." Dr. Oobleck answered. "Are we ready to head out again?"

"Yes, Dr. Oobleck. We are." The other archaeologist replied.

"Where are you going, sir?" A third archaeologist asked.

"A couple archaeologists and I will be searching for artifacts in another part of the desert." Dr. Oobleck answered.

_-2 hours later-_

"Sir. We've been looking for a couple hours. We'd better turn back now." The archaeologist in the passenger seat said.

"Not yet. We're close to something. I know it." Oobleck said with conviction.

The archaeologist in the back seat was a bout to sigh when he spotted something over a sand dune. "Dr. Oobleck!" He exclaimed. "I saw something!"

Oobleck immediately stopped the car. "Where?" He asked.

"Over that sane dune in the east." The archaeologist said pointing to where he saw what he saw.

Oobleck started the car again, but driving to the sand dune that was to the east. When they got over that sand dune, they saw something that may not have been an artifact, but it left them astonished all the same. Oobleck's eyes were as wide as they could be behind his glasses while the two archaeologist's mouths were hanging open at the sight before them.

"What is this?" One of the two archaeologists whispered.

"I have no idea." The other archaeologist whispered back.

"Gentlemen. I believe that we may have just discovered the find of the century." Oobleck said in shock and awe at what they were looking at. Suddenly, Oobleck made a decision and started walking towards the large object which made the other two men look at him like he was insane.

"Dr. Oobleck. What the hell are you doing?!" They both whisper-yelled.

"What does it look like, gentlemen? I'm going to explore our fantastic find." Oobleck answered. Needless to say, he was ecstatic about this large object, and he was going to find out all it's secrets. The other two archaeologists looked at each other before sighing. They knew Oobleck got like this every single time something like this was found. They decided to follow him to ensure he didn't get into any trouble. A few minutes later, they got close to the large object and saw that it was actually metal.

"Metal?" One of the two archaeologists whispered.

"That means this isn't a historical artifact. This may have come from out there." The other archaeologist stated while looking at the sky.

"Wherever it came from, it's still the find of the century." Oobleck said. Before he moved ever closer to the large, metal object, he spotted something shining in the sand. Walking over to it, he saw a couple of hieroglyphics on it. Seeing them intrigued him so he picked it up out of the sand, revealing it to be an ancient tablet, depicting multiple creatures fighting what looked like to be humans and faunus. After putting the tablet in his bag, the trio ventured closer to the larger find when they spotted an opening in the side. Now that got them curious.

"Should we go in?" The archaeologists whispered to themselves.

"What question is that? Of course we're going inside." Oobleck answered pretty much immediately, which made the two with him groan. Once inside, the trio were in awe of the interior. What did they stumble upon? What exactly was this large metal object in the desert? As they continued walking inside the large metal structure, they didn't even spare a glance at what looked like a genuine cloning facility that didn't look damaged in the slightest. Soon though, they reached the front of the structure where they laid eyes on a giant robotic body. "Looks like a robot." Oobleck observed.

"What was your first clue, Dr. Oobleck." The two archaeologists asked rhetorically.

_*Vale Grand Center Mall. 9:21 am*_

A little over a week had passed since learning about Pursuit being a former Decepticon. They weren't as upset about it as Optimus Prime explained things to them, such as war distorting views, and not everything being black and white. They were sure all the Autobots had their tales to tell. Also, Pursuit was appointed to be Blake's guardian after risking spark and servo to protect her. Surprisingly, Zig and Zag understood a little bit more than everybody else. They wanted to know why they understood better, but they decided not to pry as it was painful for them to talk about.

"I'm glad Pursuit's alright." Nora said.

"Me, too." Blake agreed.

"I know it's been a week and all, but I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that he and Trap Widow used to be lovers." Yang admitted.

"Same here." Ruby said.

"Yeah. That fact shocked us too, Yang." Jaune reminded.

"Still, he renounced the Decepticons and joined the Autobots, and remember that he risked his life to protect Blake." Ren stated. The rest of the group smiled at that fact as it proved that Pursuit had proved himself on that front. Soon, they left the mall to their Autobot friends. They soon drove off.

_*The Ark. 10:00 am*_

They were all back at the Ark. The Autobots transformed to robot mode. "How are you feeling, Pursuit?" Blake asked.

"Much, much better, though it still stings a little to move specific joints." Pursuit honestly admitted.

"Guys, can I borrow you all for a couple minutes?" Wheeljack asked.

"Sure, Wheeljack." Ruby said, and soon, they were in Wheeljack's quarters. "So, why did you ask us to come with you?"

"Because I'm finally giving this back to you." Wheeljack said, holding in his hand something they all recognized. It was the strange object that got them involved in the first place. Wheeljack had borrowed it in the beginning. Why was he giving it back to them now?

"You're finally giving this thing back to us?" Yang asked. Wheeljack nodded.

"Wait! Does this mean you've finally figured out what it is and what it does?!" Nora asked, excitement evident in her voice. Sadly for her, her excitement was about to be curbed.

"My answer is... no." Wheeljack said, causing Nora's grin to be replaced with a pout. "Sorry, Nora. Even after having this thing for many solar cycles, I haven't the faintest idea of what it actually is or what it does."

"Aww, man." Nora continued to pout. Ren merely patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nora. I'm sure we'll find out what it is someday." Jaune said, attempting to reassure Nora.

_*Vale Airport. 3:01 pm*_

Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Port, and a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun, green eyes, glasses wearing a white, buttoned-up dress shirt, black skirt, a purple cape, and black, high-heel shoes were waiting for Dr. Oobleck's flight to arrive. The woman was Glynda Goodwitch: the Headmistress of Beacon High. Soon enough, a plane arrived and a few minutes later, out stepped Dr. Oobleck. "Ah, my good friends." He said.

"Hello, Dr. Oobleck." Port greeted shaking his colleague's hand. "How was the archaeological dig in Vacuo?"

"It went very well, my friend. I brought this with me." Oobleck smiled. He brought out the tablet from his backpack to show to his colleagues. Needless to say, they were intrigued by it.

"Very fascinating." Ozpin mused looking at the tablet.

"You brought this from Vacuo?" Glynda asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but that's not all I found." Oobleck said.

"Oh?" Port asked, raising his eyebrow. "What else did you find in Vacuo?"

"Perhaps it's best I just show you." Oobleck said. Taking out his scroll, he showed them a picture of the crashed ship he found. The trio's expressions unanimously became astonishment.

"Dr. Oobleck. What is this?" Port breathed.

"I'm honestly not sure, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say it's a ship." Oobleck hypothesized.

"Then the questions we should be asking are: Where did this ship come from? What's it doing here? What's it's purpose here?" Ozpin listed.

"I suggest we think on those questions after we get back to Beacon High and have a fresh cup of coffee." Oobleck smiled thinking about coffee. The three smiled while shaking their heads at Oobleck's apparent coffee addiction. The four started their way back to Beacon High. In Oobleck's backpack however, the tablet started glowing a dim, red light.

_*Unknown Cave. Unknown Location. Unknown Time*_

Inside a large cave, there was movement, but it wasn't human. Light wasn't able to shine into the deeper parts of the cave, but whatever was moving around found it better that way. Soon, growling could be heard from all around the cave. What was in this cave? Suddenly, multiple lights appeared in the cave. These lights turned out to be menacing, red eyes. "At last..." A raspy voice uttered.

"After all these millennia, we awaken..." A deep voice said.


	12. Rebirth of the Hunters Part 1

_*Beacon High. History Class. 10:00 am*_

The eight were in a history class together this time and they had Dr. Oobleck as a special guest to their class due to his find in Vacuo. Some people were actually pretty excited right now while others just seemed bored out of their minds. Soon, Professor Port walked into the classroom. "Everyone. Today is a special class as we have a special guest that recently came back from Vacuo. Please welcome our archaeologist: Dr. Oobleck!" Port announced. With that, Oobleck walked into the classroom which at that point they greeted him and clapped for him. Students actually liked Dr. Oobleck as he always brought back at least something from his little adventures.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all are ready for a treat as I once again brought something from another of my expeditions. This time though, like my colleague here said, it's from Vacuo." Oobleck said which made people excited.

"I wonder what Oobleck brought this time." Pyrrha whispered to the others.

"We're about to find out." Blake whispered back.

Oobleck brought out the tablet he found. The classes's eyes went wide, sparkling at the tablet. Full of ancient hieroglyphics, the student's minds begun burning with questions regarding the tablet.

"I found this tablet when I was in Vacuo. From what I can tell, it depicts ancient, powerful monsters that once roamed our world. However, I can't hog the spotlight with this particular topic. I'll let my good colleague: Professor Port take it from here." Oobleck said, making room for Port to speak.

"Thank you, Dr. Oobleck. As he said, Remnant was once roamed centuries ago by powerful but terrible monsters with blood red eyes that are said to bore into people's very souls, black skin/fur/feathers that could block out the very sun, and bone white appendages that were stronger than the strongest materials. These monsters were known as the Grimm. The Grimm terrorized humans and faunus all over the world for centuries, with seemingly no hope of stopping them. Then, one day, a group of people with unheard of abilities, weapons made of materials unknown to our science even today, and with a newfound resolve to save our world, this group fought the Grimm. This group were called the Hunters. These brave warriors fought the Grimm back, stopping them wherever they went until finally, the Hunters manages to seal the Grimm away, thereby ending the chaos and turmoil the Grimm wrought upon Remnant. If the spirits of the Hunters exist, some people have absolutely no doubt that they're watching over us, keeping hope that our world remains mostly at peace." Port finished. Instead of being bored with Port's usual ramblings however, the students all clapped and cheered at this new tale.

"That tale was actually pretty awesome." Nora whispered.

"Yeah. It's definitely a step up from his usual ramblings." Yang added.

"It is a good story to remind us that we can rise up to any challenge." Pyrrha voiced.

"Oh, if only people could know the challenge we have to deal with." Ren sighed.

"Hopefully, no one has to." Jaune sighed quietly.

_*Beacon High. Main Hallway. 11:30 am*_

After class, the group walked outside the school for lunch this time as they wanted to be out of the school for a bit. Ruby hopped onto Hightrail while the others went with Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Wildfire.

"How's school currently going today, Ruby?" Hightrail asked, a little curious.

"Believe it or not, Hightrail. We had a history class earlier that wasn't boring." Ruby said with surprise in her voice.

_*Unknown Cave. Unknown Location. Unknown Time*_

Five figures walked out of the cave. The first had a wolf appearance with red eyes, black fur, and bone white claws and appendages, the second had the appearance of a bear but with large white spikes on it's back, the third was a scorpion with a large stinger and pincers, the fourth was what looked to be a raven, and the final figure looked to be a wyvern.

"After so many centuries, we finally awaken." The scorpion said in a raspy voice.

"We return to terrorize this planet once again." The bear said in a slightly deep voice.

"Those pitiful lower creatures managed to seal us away so long ago." The wolf growled.

"Now, it's our time for causing chaos." The raven said.

"We will tear this world apart!" The wyvern roared, spreading it's wings.

"There is another matter, brothers. When we awoke, I detected similar signatures." The raven added.

"Where are the signatures located?" The scorpion asked.

"A place called Vale." The raven answered.

"Then that's where we must head." The bear voiced.

_*Vale City. Bumblebee and Jaune. 4:01 pm*_

Jaune and Bumblebee were on their way back to Jaune's house. However, Jaune was once again focusing on the strange object that brough him and the others into this war in the first place. _"What is this object's purpose?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Hey, Jaune. You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay, Bumblebee." Jaune replied. "Just a couple of things on my mind."

"Such as?" Bumblebee continued. Jaune said nothing and instead, merely sighed while looking at the strange object. "You have the object you and your friends found in your hands, don't you?" Bumblebee added, causing Jaune to slightly jump.

"Yeah. I just want so badly to figure what's the purpose of this thing." Jaune said.

"Really? Didn't you hear what Wheeljack said back at base? Even he's stumped about the thing." Bumblebee reminded.

"I don't think that means it's unsolvable." Jaune said quietly to himself.

_*Arc Residence. 7:08 pm*_

Jaune and his family had just finished eating dinner, and he was just getting ready to get some shut-eye. What he really wanted was to figure out the strange object. It couldn't really be unsolvable.

"What's going on, big bro?" Violet asked. "It looks like something's bothering you."

Jaune sighed but smiled at his younger sister. "It's just something I can't solve at the moment, Violet." He said.

"Well, maybe I can help." Violet suggested.

"I don't know, Violet. I kinda want to do this on my own." Jaune sighed.

"Oh." Violet said dejectedly.

"Aw, don't worry, Violet." Jaune said ruffling his younger sister's hair. "Maybe next time." Hearing that made Violet sport a new smile.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Jaune and Violet went and opened the door and saw their mother: Marian Arc. "What's up, Mom?" Violet asked.

"Both of you, come down now." Marian said urgently. "The news is showing something very bad." Jaune and Violet followed their mother to the living room where the rest of the family was. What they were seeing had their eyes wide.

"What the hell is this?" Saphron breathed.

"Saphron. What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Just look at the TV, Jaune." Saphron said. Jaune did just that and saw what looked like to be the Grimm just like Professor Port described. Right now, his mind was filling with questions. Why are the Grimm roaming around again? How were they still around after all this time? How the hell did they survive all these years? The questions kept coming. After three minutes of watching seemingly ancient monsters destroying everything in their path, Jaune excused himself to call his friends. Soon, the other seven kids answered his call and they all had troubled looks on their faces.

"Jaune! Have you seen the news?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I have and I still can't believe what I saw." Jaune grimaced.

"This is impossible! The Grimm! Alive?!" Weiss screamed.

"Regardless if it's impossible or not, the news is clearly showing that the Grimm are alive and destroying whatever's in their path." Ren said calmly. However, in his head, he was freaking out.

"This is just like Professor Port described." Pyrrha said.

"Additionally, we don't have Hunters to help us this time." Blake added.

"We have to find a way to do something." Yang said.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted.

"Well, we have to figure something out, such as where they're heading." Ren continued. "If they're coming to Vale, we need some sort of defense."

"Agreed." Jaune said. "If we don't and they do come to Vale, we'll be in trouble. Anyway, can any of you tell what Grimm those five are?"

"From what I could tell, they were a Beowolf, Ursa Major, Deathstalker, Nevermore, and a Wyvern." Weiss deduced from what she saw on the news.

"Okay. We have a starting point." Pyrrha said.

Meanwhile in Jaune's room, the strange object on his bed started glowing the brightest it's ever done.

_*Unkown Location. The Grimm. 23:19 pm*_

The five Grimm had just destroyed a meadow village, leaving most of it's residents dead and the entire village itself in flames. "Oh, how I've missed causing such destruction." The Deathstalker hissed.

"You said it." The Ursa Major agreed.

"How close are we to Vale?" The Nevermore asked.

"It looks like we're only a few miles from Vale." The Beowolf answered.

"Let's continue on, then." The Wyvern commanded as it's eyes glowed a bright red. The Wyvern then roared and a torrent of fire erupted from it's mouth.

* * *

_*The Next Day. Vale City. Vale Grand Center Mall. 10:11 am*_

The eight were at the mall to talk about what they saw in the news last night. "So, the Grimm are roaming around, destroying everything once again." Ren said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. I saw it. We talked about it, and I still can't believe it." Blake added.

"Well, from what the news said, the Grimm are on their way here to Vale." Pyrrha said.

"Our world's technology has advanced much farther than when the Grimm were sealed away. They should be able to ward off the Grimm." Weiss voiced.

"I don't think so. Remember what Professor Port said? The Grimm were only sealed away thanks to the Hunters." Jaune reminded.

"Yeah. We need Hunters." Nora said, smiling lightly remembering Professor Port's tale.

"Nora. There are no Hunters in this modern time. They've been forgotten to progress." Ren lightly scolded.

"It's sad but true." Pyrrha said.

"If only people today still believed in history and legends, especially one as awesome as the Hunters." Ruby pouted.

"I'm still trying to figure out how the Grimm are still alive after all this time." Weiss stated.

"As we all are, Weiss." Blake said.

"I just hope everything turns out okay." Yang voiced.

Soon, they left the mall, only to be met with a loud alarm blaring all over the city. They wondered what was going on while running to their Autobot friends. "Yang? What's going on?" Wildfire asked as Yang reached her.

"That's the disaster alarm." Yang quickly answered.

"Disaster alarm?" Wildfire was confused.

"It's a warning alarm that's only used when something big and bad is impending." Yang added.

"This has to do with the Grimm." Ruby said.

"G-Grimm?" Hightrail asked, stuttering a little.

"Ancient monsters sealed away thousands of years ago. Yet somehow, they're back now." Ruby replied.

"Should we head towards them to maybe stop them?' Bumblebee suggested.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. There'll be news copters and cameras." Jaune started to point out. "If you transform, everyone will know about you guys."

"Jaune makes a valid point." Blake agreed.

"Don't worry about that part." Wheeljack said driving up closer to them. "I have a little trick for dealing with the news and their cameras."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"When we get close enough, I'll initiate a specific pulse that won't affect us, but it will affect the news cameras, thereby keeping us unknown to Remnant." Wheeljack explained.

"Good thinking, Wheeljack." Pursuit said.

"So, that means we can do this?" Nora asked.

"Yes, Nora. That means we can do this." Ren sighed.

"Alright." Nora said with a smile.

_*Vale Grand Pasture. The Grimm. 11:02 am*_

Cattle, horses, along with other animals were either running away or being killed by the Ursa Major and Beowolf while others were scorched to death by the Wyvern. Corpses were burning and claw marks were everywhere. Some of the corpses's heads were torn off. Blood was pouring out of the gaping wounds in the corpses. To the Grimm, it was beautiful to be killing again, though none of them actually showed their enthusiasm.

"Oh, how I've missed destroying and killing things." The Ursa Major said.

"Agreed." The Beowolf said.

"We must remain alert however. Remember what happened last time we left ourselves vulnerable." The Wyvern reminded which caused the other Grimm to growl darkly at the reminder of that certain event all those years ago.

"Agreed. We must make sure that doesn't happen again." The Nevermore added.

Meanwhile, the Autobots and the kids were on their way to the Grimm's location. A few minutes later and they reached the edge of the pasture where they started seeing all the corpses of cattle among other animals. Ruby and Nora had horrified looks on their faces, resulting in Yang and Ren respectively holding them close to try and calm them down. Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake had tears starting to stream down their faces when they saw the dead bodies. Jaune held his head down in a form of respect. Soon enough, they heard growling. They looked a few feet ahead of them and sure enough, they saw the Grimm which made them genuinely shiver in fear a little.

"So what the news showed is real. The Grimm have awakened once again." Ren breathed.

"I spotted the news choppers." Hightrail said, making everyone look up and sure enough, they also saw the news choppers.

"Okay, Wheeljack. Do your thing." Bumblebee said.

"On it." Wheeljack acknowledged. In a few seconds, an electrical burst permeated the a large area, successfully knocking out the cameras. The choppers also managed to evacuate the area as the Grimm Wyvern discovered the choppers and started breathing fire at them.

_*Vale News Network. Main Workspace. 11:17 am*_

Lisa and others saw the static that used to be a live feed. "What just happened?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, Lisa. Whatever happened, we no longer have a feed in that area." A girl with black hair tied in pigtails with pink tips at the ends, mauve eyes, freckles on her cheeks wearing denim blue jeans, a black and red t-shirt with a flame in the center of it responded. This was Holly Miron.

"The question was partly rhetorical, Holly." Lisa slightly groaned. "Let's just try to get our feed in that area back online."

_*Vale Grand Pasture. The Autobots and Kids. 11:34 am*_

"So, what are we gonna do?" Yang asked. "How're we gonna do this?"

"Yang. We're dealing with monsters we thought were only myth. Is there a reasonable answer to your question?" Weiss retorted.

"I thought I'd just ask, Ice Queen." Yang said.

"Well, we have to try and do something regardless." Jaune said.

"Jaune's right. We should intercept them." Wildfire said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Nora asked.

With the five Grimm, they were enjoying a little break before going back to their killing spree. Suddenly, they sensed multiple beings close to them. "Multiple people are near." The Nevermore said as it flew up into the air to try and spot them. The Autobots and kids started speeding towards the Grimm, whom roared at all of them. The Wyvern breathed fire at them. They dodged the fire. Suddenly, the Nevermore shot out feathers at them, whom they barely evaded.

"Holy crap!" Yang exclaimed.

"We've got to stay on our feet." Jaune said.

"You think, Jaune?" Blake asked rhetorically. The Nevermore landed back onto the ground. All the Grimm were glaring menacingly at the kids and Autobots.

"I don't like the way these monsters are staring at us." Ruby whispered.

"D-Don't worry. It's not just you, Ruby." Hightrail whispered back.

"Why do you stand in front of our path?" The Deathstalker hissed, which had everyone's eyes widen and their jaws figuratively drop to the floor.

"D-Did that Deathstalker just talk?!" Weiss screamed.

"Why are you in our way?" The Beowolf growled.

"Does that answer your question, Ice Queen?" Nora asked, shivering a little.

"It looks like we'll have to completely destroy you." the Ursa Major said and it seemed to smile after saying that. The five Grimm suddenly charged at the kids and Autobots, who instantly evaded their initial charge. The Grimm spread out with the burning desire/intent to kill these interlopers. However, it didn't really work as their charges among other attacks were dodged.

"This is obviously not working." The Nevermore observed.

"Gee, you think?!" The Ursa Major said angrily.

"We need more maneuverability." The Beowolf said.

"Then let us do so." The Wyvern said. The Grimm then stood perfectly still where they were.

The kids and Autobots were a little confused while looking at the Grimm. "Uh, what's going on?" Wildifre asked.

Suddenly, the Grimm started changing. Various parts began seemingly shifting outwards and inwards like puzzles. Organic matter seemed to change and become/reveal robotic parts. The Beowolf was the first as it's head seemed to pop off it's neck and reattach to it's chest while it's claws retracted to the shoulder struts and hip joints. A robotic head with wolf ears popped out where the Beowolf head used to be.

The second Grimm to change was the Ursa Major. It's spikes retracted into it's back while it's entire back seemed to shift into a fur coat of sorts covering the new robotic form. Claws disappeared into the paws as they had mechanical fingers pop out. The new robot stood straight up and glared at the interlopers.

The plates on the Deathstalker's exoskeleton opened up, revealing robotic inner workings and circuitry. The pincers had hands pop out while the stinger didn't actually change as it stayed the same, but changed positions on the robot's body. The robot's head had six red eyes, freaking out the kids.

Last, but not least, the Nevermore and Wyvern had similar transformations as both their wings moved to their backs and keeping their claws/talons where they were. their monster heads moved to the back of their necks while their real robotic heads popped out. Soon enough, five pairs of red eyes glared at the kids and Autobots.

No one knew what to say after witnessing what they saw. Who would know what to say?

"What." Ruby started.

"The." Blake continued.

"FUCK!" Yang finished.

"The Grimm are Transformers?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So, now you know." The Deathstalker hissed.

"Now, prepare to perish!" The Beowolf shouted.

The Autobots spotted the Decepticon symbol on the Nevermore's wings. "Kids! Get out of here!" Bumblebee shouted. The eight complied, running off to somewhere which allowed Bumblebee, Wildfire, Hightrail, and Wheeljack to transform to robot mode.

"So, there are Autobots on this pathetic planet." The Wyvern growled.

"Who are you guys? We haven't even heard of you Cons' before." Bumblebee said.

"Enough questioning! Let's rip them apart, Cindershot!" The Beowolf roared.

"Stand down, Manic." The now-named Cindershot commanded.

"Sorry, sir." Manic obeyed.

"The same goes for you right now, Maul." Cindershot said.

"yes, sir." Maul acknowledged.

"Now, Autobots. You know what we really are." Cindershot said calmly. "You all have to die now. Abysswing, rain down your feathers of destruction."

"With pleasure, sir." Abysswing grinned as he took off into the air.

"Meanstrike, Manic, Maul. We'll attack the Autobots as we are." Cindershot said.

"Yes, Cindershot." The trio said together.

Suddenly, multiple engines were heard. The Autobots saw Pursuit, Full-Throttle, Hound, and Ironhide join up with them. "What's going on?" Pursuit asked.

"These guys must be the monsters that are responsible for all this destruction." Hound deduced.

"Then let's take these Cons' down!" Ironhide shouted. Thus a big battle began.

Bumblebee and Wildifre attempted to tag-team Manic. However, Manic kicked Bumblebee in the chestplate, which knocked him back. Manic then punched Wildfire in the left leg joint and then did a sweep kick, knocking her off her feet. Bumblebee saw this and fired a shot from his energy blaster. Manic though, actually deflected the shot and began charging Bumblebee. Wildfire however managed to get back on her feet and run towards Manic, whom saw this coming and did a one-two punch on her. However, this gave Bumblebee a chance to take another shot and actually hitting Manic this time.

Hound was attempting to take Meanstrike head on while Hightrail was sitting on a tree branch trying to provide long-range support with a basic sniper rifle that Wheeljack gave her. Meanstrike was going to town on Hound as he picked up the green Autobot and proceeding to throw him into a tree. Hightrail fired a shot from her sniper rifle and it did hit Meanstrike, but only on one of the plates of his exoskeleton. Meanstrike then started slowly walking towards Hightrail, but Hound got up behind the Decepticon, sticking one of his survival knives into one of Meanstrike's softer spots, causing him to wince and move backwards in slight pain.

Ironhide was on his own fighting Maul. Right now, their hands were clasped against each other's trying to gain ground over the other. Maul then got an idea. He suddenly snaked his other arm under Ironhide which gave him the leverage to pick Ironhide up and throw him to the ground.

Full-Throttle and Pursuit were trying to deal with Abysswing and Cindershot. It was harder for these two since their opponents were up in the air. Full-Throttle fired multiple rounds at them from the ground, but barely managing to get close to hitting them while Pursuit on the other hand threw a flurry of knives at the two, actually hitting Cindershot in the right shoulder strut and Abysswing in the right heel joint. However, Abysswing retaliated by sending a flurry of his Nevermore feathers, hitting both Autobots in multiple parts.

The kids were watching this and were on the verge of tears. They were watching their friends from another planet get beaten down by Decepticons that took forms of ancient monsters. Nora was crying for Ironhide as she watched him get pounded into the ground by Maul and she was joined by Weiss who had her hands over her mouth. Jaune and Yang watched Bumblebee and Wildfire get their asses handed to them, courtesy of Manic. Ruby was watching her very best friend Hightrail and the Autobot Hound get beaten down by Meanstrike and she was letting out tears. Last but not least, Blake and Ren were watching Full-Throttle and Pursuit get knocked down by Abysswing and Cindershot. From what they were seeing, these Grimmcons weren't even breaking a sweat in their battles, so it was needless to say that the Autobots weren't doing so hot. out of all the emotions running through the kids, one thought stuck: They wanted to help their Autobot friends and felt useless for not being able to do anything. Suddenly, an explosion happened near them, knocking them all onto the ground, backs first. When they looked, they saw Cindershot upon them with his weapons pointed directly at them. "Now, humans and faunus. Say goodbye to your Autobot friends." He said, making the kids look and see the other four Grimmcons with their weapons powering up and getting ready to execute the Autobots. "As well as your meaningless lives." Cindershot finished. "NNNOOOOO!" The kids and Autobots screamed at the same time. Suddenly, at the last moment, the strange object enveloped everybody in a very bright light blue and white light. _To be continued..._


	13. Rebirth of the Hunters Part 2

_*Unknown Location. The Eight Kids. Unknown Time*_

"Uunngghh..." Jaune groaned as he got up. When he could see properly, he realized he was in a seemingly endless white void. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself out loud. For a couple of minutes, Jaune struggled to get on his feet. When he finally managed to stand upright, he saw his friends still unconscious. "Guys!" He shouted moving as fast as he could at the moment towards them. He reached his fellow blonde first. "Yang. Wake up." He pleaded.

"Ooonngghh..." Yang grunted as she started to wake up. "Jaune. Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Jaune confirmed.

The two heard the others groaning and waking up. "Where are we?" Pyrrha asked no one and out loud.

"We seem to be in a void of some sort." Ren surmised.

"Uuugghhh... How did we get here?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly have no idea, Ruby." Ren responded.

"I think a better question is how are we gonna get out of here." Blake stated.

"An excellent question, Blake." Weiss said.

"I wonder what brought us here." Nora said.

 ** _"Humans..."_** A loud, booming voice suddenly said which made them jump up.

"What was that?" Blake whispered.

"Sounded like a voice." Yang answered.

 ** _"Humans..."_** The mysterious voice boomed. This made them jump again.

"Okay. Who's saying that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it's that little light blue ball up there." Nora said pointing at the light blue ball.

"Huh. How did we not notice that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, we are just recovering from being knocked unconscious." Jaune answered.

"Little ball? Why are we here?" Nora asked.

 ** _"You eight are here because you have the determination to protect life, defend those you care about, and help save your planet."_** The voice answered.

"How did we get here?" Weiss asked.

 _ **"More answers will be revealed in time. I have seen those five robots with the red eyes, simply known as the Grimmcons. From what I saw, the Autobots, as they are called, didn't have a chance against them."**_ The ball was about to continue before it was interrupted by Ruby.

"Please don't remind us of that. We were helpless to do anything. Those Grimmcons almost killed our friends. We couldn't jump in to help! If we aren't able to help, then what good are we when our world gets destroyed by the Decepticons?! We just want to do the right thing and protect our world!" Ruby screamed, tears running down her eyes. She was openly crying in front of everyone.

"Ruby..." Yang said sadly while the others looked at Ruby in sympathy.

The ball seemed to move down towards Ruby. When it spoke again, it made it's voice softer. _**"Don't cry, little girl. I saw what happened. I know how you eight must feel right now: Useless, angry at yourselves, sad. This is why I brought you all here: To help you.**_

"Help us? How?" Weiss asked, curious.

 _ **"By giving you eight the power to fight back."**_ The ball answered, seriousness evident in it's voice.

"Really?!" Nora asked excitedly.

"Nora. Please calm down." Ren said.

 ** _"The object you found is the key."_** The ball revealed before enveloping the eight in a bright light.

_*Vale General Hospital. The Eight kids. 8:00 am*_

"Ooohhhh..." Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes to find out where he was. When he saw the IV, he saw that he was in a hospital bed. When he looked around, he saw his friends were in the same position. He let out a breath of relief when he saw they were breathing normally. "What was that?" He asked himself quietly. Soon though, the others were waking up. "You guys okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. We're okay, Jaune." Ruby said. "By the way, guys. Did any of you see a light blue ball and was it talking to us?" She asked everyone.

"JAUNE!" Multiple voices screamed, meaning that Jaune's family was here. Violet ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Jaune! Are you okay?!" Violet asked while crying.

"I'm fine, Vi. I'm okay." Jaune said, pulling Violet a little closer to him.

"My little rose!" Summer exclaimed hugging her daughter who reciprocated the hug.

"I'm still here, Mom." Ruby assured.

"Are you okay, my little sundragon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I'm still kickin', Dad." Yang smiled.

"Yang." A woman said. This woman looked like an older Yang with black hair and red eyes wearing red and black clothing. This was Raven Branwen. On the left of her, a man that had black hair, red eyes wearing gray and red, including a tattered red cape. This was her brother: Qrow Branwen.

"Mom." Yang said. "You're back from your trip." She smiled.

"Of course I am, Yang." Raven said walking over to her daughter. She then hugged Yang. "Oh, Yang. I thought I'd lost you." Raven said softly, tearing up a little.

"It's okay, Mom. It's okay." Yang said. During the hug, she saw Qrow. "Hiya, Uncle Qrow." She smiled.

"Hey, kiddo." Qrow greeting, taking a small sip from his flask. "Raven and I saw the news and we still can't believe what we saw. I mean, who would believe it?"

"No kidding, Qrow. No kidding. To think the Grimm have risen again." Summer breathed.

"Sweetie." A female voice which was a woman with cat ears with what seemed to be two small golden orbs on each of them wearing purple and golden clothing walking up to Blake along with a mountain of a man wearing clothing of the same color and had slight beard-age with the woman. These were Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

"Mom. Dad." Blake said, crying a little,hugging her parents. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Weiss." Two women said at the same time. One of the women was Winter and the other woman looked to be an older version of both of them. This was Willow Schnee.

"Winter. Mother." Weiss smiled at both of them.

"Son. Are you alright?" A man with a moderate-length beard wearing green clothing. This was Li Ren.

"I'll live, Father." Ren said. "Where is Mother?"

"She is waiting for us at home, son. I'm just very thankful you're alive." Li smiled.

"Pyrrha!" A woman that looked to be a grown up Pyrrha ran to her.

"Mom!" Pyrrha yelled, happy that her mother was still alive. This was Athena Nikos

"My valkyrie!" A man that looked to be almost as tall as Ghira, but a little more muscular with orange hair wearing sunglasses inside for some reason ran to Nora. This was Romulus Valkyire.

"Daddy!" Nora shouted, hugging her dad.

Needless to say, the hospital was filled tears and smiles from the kids and their families.

_*Vale Outskirts. Abandoned Steel Mill. 9:21 am*_

The five Grimmcons had just stopped outside of Vale to catch a breather after that strange light made them retreat. They weren't taking the fact that they were technically cheated of their kills via the bright light.

"I can't believe we were forced to move back. All because of that stupid light!" Maul roared.

"Stand down, Maul. Now." Cindershot commanded calmly, his red eyes flashing brighter.

Maul growled, but didn't dare disobey Cindershot. "yes, sir." Maul obeyed.

"Cindershot. I'm still wondering how that light made force us back." Abysswing was pondering that still.

"Agreed, Abysswing. We were on the verge of killing a few Autobots and their pets." Meanstrike hissed.

Suddenly, the Grimmcons heard several engines in the air. In seconds, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Trap Widow dropped to the ground, surrounding the Grimmcons with their weapons directed at them. "Who are you five?" Skywarp asked.

"What're you five doing here?" Thundercracker pressed.

"How did you find us?" Starscream asked.

"Find you? What the scrappin' hell are you talking about?" Manic asked.

"Answer the question, interloper!" Trap Widow shouted.

Another engine hum was heard, but this one was familiar to Cindershot. It was a Cybertronian Tank! When the tank stopped, it transformed into the last being the Grimmcons would ever see again. "Lord Megatron!" The five Grimmcons exclaimed, their optics wide. They bowed down in pure respect.

"It is good to see more fellow Decepticons on this planet." Megtron said with a smile. "What are your names or designations?"

"My lord. I am Cindershot. The leader of the Grimmcons." He answered. Megatron allowed him to continue the introductions of his team. "This is Abysswing, our intelligence officer. Our heavy hitter is Maul. The speedster is Manic. Last but not least, our defense buster is Meanstrike." Cindershot finished. More engines were heard as the rest of the Decepticons emerged out of the steel mill as they were wondering what the hell was going on. Before they could take out their weapons though, Megatron raised his left hand, signaling them to stand down.

"So, from what I heard, you five were close to killing a few Autobots." Megatron said.

"That is correct, Lord Megatron. However, just as we were about to deliver the final blows, a very bright light appeared, actually forcing us to fall back." Abysswing explained.

"I see." Megatron said.

"Surely you can't be willing to accept these failures, Lord Megatron?!" Starscream gawked.

"How dare you!" Manic shouted, readying to attack the Seeker.

"Stop, Manic!" Cindershot shouted.

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron yelled.

"If you let us join, Lord Megatron. We can not only be great assets, but we can also move to find another base for our Decepticon brethren if any more arrive or are in stasis on this planet." Cindershot proposed.

Megatron thought about it for a minute. Cindershot's proposal did sound enticing. The Grimmcons would be powerful additions to their group on Remnant, but they would also scout out secondary bases for more Decepticons to hide out in. Megatron held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Grimmcons." He smiled.

"All hail Megatron." The five Grimmcons said simultaneously as Cindershot shook the hand of his leader.

_*Patch. Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen Residence. 10:43 am*_

The eight kids were went to their respective homes with their families. Ruby and Yang went with Summer and Tai with Raven and Qrow in tow. After getting a bite and hanging out with the whole family after Raven and Qrow back from traveling for almost a year, Ruby and Yang went to Ruby's room. "So, it must be nice seeing your mom again." Ruby said smiling.

"It really is. After being gone for almost a year. Though, I wish it wasn't because I was lying in a hospital bed." Yang said sheepishly.

"That would've been preferable, but I'm glad we're all okay." Ruby sighed as she put her hands in her pockets when she felt something in the right pocket. Raising an eyebrow, she took out what was in her pocket which when she looked at it turned out to be the strange object. "The object we found?"

"I thought Jaune was holding that." Yang said.

"That weird light must've done something to cause it to split apart like this." Ruby surmised. Throwing the object on her bed, Ruby and Yang saw it glow brightly, but red and black instead of the light blue and white they remembered and seem to scan Ruby's color scheme before it transformed itself. When the light died down, the two saw a red and black scythe in the object's place. Yang couldn't come up with words at the moment while Ruby's eyes were sparkling. Walking slowly to her bed, she attempted to pick up the weapon, only for her to actually pick it up with relative ease. "Whoa." She whispered.

"Ruby. When did you get so damn strong?" Yang asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ruby was just as confused as Yang, but also astonished at her sudden strength. 'Yang. I wonder if you have a piece of the object."

"Let's see." Yang shrugged. Reaching into her jacket pockets, she did in fact feel a metal object which had to be it. When she held it, her object glowed just as brightly, but yellow and black. The light died down, revealing a pair of rather large bracelets, one each on Yang's arms. "Oh, come on." Yang groaned. "You get an awesome scythe, and I get two larger than should be fashion statements?" She threw her hands in the air, curling them into fists, but when they came back down, the bracelets turned into twin gauntlets. "Okay. I take back what I said about fashion statement.

"Ooohh. Let me see!" Ruby quietly squeaked. However, she was right in front of Yang 0.5 seconds later. She was astonished again. "When did I start moving that fast?" She asked her sister.

"I think just now, Rubes." Yang whispered. "Let's call the others."

Ruby nodded immediately as they got their scrolls and called the others who responded. "Guys. Weird things have happened to us." Ruby said.

"You think, Ruby." Weiss said. "I not only suddenly have a rapier that can take dust in my room, but I can summon strange glyphs in the form of my family's symbol from my hands."

"You think that's weird? Check this out. Watch me." Blake said. Suddenly, she seemed to disappear. Then her hand took her scroll, redirecting it back to her face. "See? I can somehow make shadow clones of myself. I also have this now." She said.

"Is that a kusarigama?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what I have." Blake said.

"What about you, Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune said nothing at first and instead held a picture of his sister's flower. "Why are you showing us a flower?"

"This is what it looked like a week ago." Jaune said. He then held up the real flower which looked to be completely fine, if not better than before. "This is how it became after I just touched it. It's like I healed it. Weapon-wise, I got this." He held up a sword in a shield.

"That's all you have?" Yang asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! Sometimes you can't beat the classics." Jaune retorted. Yang found truth in that.

Pyrrha said nothing and instead lifted a large metal object with her hand. She then showed her weapon which was a shield and a sword/javelin.

"I feel stronger just from being shocked!" Nora cheered while showing her weapon which was a hammer.

Ren was about to show off his newly acquired abilities when they received a call from Wheeljack to come to Autobot HQ. They all nodded and got ready to head out. Ruby and Yang told their folks that they were gonna hang out with their friends for a bit, which they bought, well almost all of them bought it. Raven eyed Yang and Ruby with a hint of suspicion. She thought they were hiding something, but chose to ignore the feeling for now. Once they were out of the house, Ruby hopped on Hightrail while Yang hopped in Wildfire and they headed out. However, just as they were on their way, they received word that the Grimm were attacking again.

"How could they recover so quickly?" Yang asked.

"That doesn't matter. We have to stop them." Ruby said with her newfound determination.

"Remember what happened last time, Ruby. The Autobots got crushed. No offense, Wildfire." Yang said.

"None taken as you are right, Yang." Wildfire reasoned.

"We have to try, guys." Ruby said undeterred.

Hightrail chose this moment to add her two cents. "Ruby's right. Besides, they've probably joined up with Megatron, and if that's the case, it'll mean a huge disadvantage for us. It means they more superiority in the air as well as a couple of heavy hitters on the ground. So, we have to try and stop them here and now for the good of Ruby and her friends and their families and for the good of the beautiful world of Remnant." She finished.

"Well, Hightrail. I can honestly say that you've inspired me. Great speech." Wildfire partially praised.

"I-It was nothing, really." Hightrail stuttered.

_*Vale Grand Pasture. 12:23 pm*_

The Grimmcons were on the attack again, but this time, they weren't alone. Megatron and a few other Decepticons were with them. The Grimmcons were doing their best to get along with the other Decepticons. Cindershot was conversing with Megatron about various plans. Maul had actually managed to strike up a conversation with Thundercracker about heavy hitting which Thundercracker was actually enjoying. Abysswing was conversing with Flamewar who was actually enjoying Abysswing's company as Abysswing was particularly literate. Manic was talking with Crossvolt who was doing his damn best not to either laugh or try to throttle Manic. Meanstrike was not saying anything as he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Autobot signals detected, Lord Megatron." Trap Widow said.

Sure enough, there were the Autobots on approach. Bumblebee, Hightrail, Wildfire, Hound, Ironhide, Full-Throttle, and Pursuit arrived. However, this time they were joined by Zig, Zag, Jazz, Wheeljack, and Optimus Prime, along with the kids. The kids got out and the Autbots transformed to robot mode.

"Well, well, well. Optimus Prime. Come to die." Megatron taunted.

"No, Megatron. I have come to stop your tyranny." Optimus retorted.

"Hey, aren't those the same kids that were with the Autobots when we battled them last time?" Manic asked.

"Yes. In fact, they are." Abysswing answered.

"We won't let you destroy this planet, Decepti-creeps!" Zig shouted.

"On the contrary, Autobot. This planet is ours for the taking!" Skywarp shouted.

"I'm afraid you all must die." Abysswing said. He transformed and flew high into the sky and shot some feathers at the Autobots.

Suddenly, Ruby ran out into the open. "RUBY!" Yang screamed. Ruby didn't hear her sister however and kept running. Then she did something that left both the Autobots and Decepticons just stunned. She jumped into the air, straight into the flurry of Nevermore feathers raining down. Deploying her new scythe, she spun her weapon clockwise, actually managing to deflect all of the feathers. When she landed back on the ground, she gave a glare at the Decepticons, which they didn't take very well.

"Decepticons! DESTROY THEM!" Megatron roared and they ran towards their enemies.

"Autobots: ATTACK!" Optimus shouted. With that, the battle had commenced.

Abysswing dove towards Ruby, but Yang intervened by shooting a couple flaming rounds out of her gauntlets, hitting Abysswing in the face which made him hit the ground, but not before transforming back to robot mode. When he tried to get back up, Yang sent another flaming round at his face. However, Abysswing wasn't down yet as he sent a couple feathers at the sisters, but Ruby managed to deflect them just in time. Abysswing was of course stumped at how these lower life forms could've gotten this strong in so short a time. "How is this possible?" Abysswing pondered.

"That's our little secret, creep." Yang taunted.

Weiss and Blake were dealing with Meanstrike who was in Deathstalker mode charging them. Weiss had studied the different kinds of Grimm for a while now and knew that while a Deathstalker's exoskeleton is very strong, within the exoskeleton is soft tissue. Weiss raised her hand and a bunch of symbols appeared in Meanstrike's path. At first, nothing happened as Meanstrike kept charging, but then large spikes of ice sprouted out of the symbols. Meanstrike was sent into the air before falling back down. Blake then came in and delivered a couple slashes to Meanstrike's inner workings, hurting him a little. Meanstrike raised one of his pincers and slammed it down on Blake, or so he thought. Turns out it was just a shadow clone.

Nora and Maul were charging at each other. While Maul's face was serious, Nora's face held a manic grin as she wanted to beat some Decepticons down. Maul swung her Energy Kanabo at Nora who propelled herself up into the air with her new hammer and swung it, hitting Maul's face, leaving a mark. Maul swung his kanabo onto the ground, creating a small energy wave, so he was sure he took Nora out. Instead, Nora was okay and spun around with her hammer and hit Maul's legs, actually damaging him a bit. "WHOO!" She cheered.

Optimus Prime was obviously fighting Megatron. He had his energy axe clashing with Megatron's energy mace. "You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" Optimus shouted.

"Because everything I touch is food for my hunger! My hunger for power!" Megatron shouted back. Their weapons continued clashing against each other. Megatron went for a roundhouse kick, but Optimus blocked it and then went for a forward punch which the Decepticon leader deflected. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon and fired which did hit Optimus, but barely. Optimus retaliated by bringing out his laser rifle and fired which hit Megatron in the right shoulder strut. Then, the two leaders charged at each other which resulted in them being inches away from each other.

Bumblebee was once again in combat with Crossvolt. He was firing at the Decepticon with a flurry of shots from his energy blasters. A couple hit Crossvolt, but not enough to deter him from bringing out his electricity weaponry and sending a massive surge of electricity at Bumblebee, who got shocked a little. Bumblebee decided to charge Crossvolt and deliver a side-kick to Crossvolt's chest-plate, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"So, here we are again, Pursuit." Trap Widow growled.

"Indeed." Pursuit said. Bringing out his Energon Glaive, he ran towards his former love while Trap Widow transformed into helicopter mode and fired at Pursuit. He was deflecting her shots, but he couldn't really do much while Trap Widow was in the air. What both of them didn't see was Zig sitting on a tree branch, her sniper locked and loaded. Within a minute, she took the shot, hitting Trap Widow's tail rotor, making her transform back to robot mode which gave Pursuit the opportunity to slash at her a couple of times. Zag then tagged herself in and fired her assault rifles

Full-Throttle was fighting Flamewar and was faring than Ironhide when he fought her, mainly because Full-Throttle was lighter and faster. Not to mention, adrenaline was pumping through him. "Well now, you must be a hot con is one were to fall for you. I mean, have you looked at yourself? You're just smoking." Full-Throttle flirted. Flamewar grew a small smirk on her face. This Autobot had the nuts and bolts to be flirting with her. She sent a spin-kick, directed at Full-Throttle's face, which he dodged thanks to CLUTCH.

"Full-Throttle! Stop flirting with the enemy! She's trying to kill you!" CLUTCH yelled in both worry and exasperation at the fact that Full-Throttle was flirting with a dangerous enemy. Again.

"Stop worrying, CLUTCH. I'll be fine." Full-Throttle retorts wile dodging Flamewar's gunfire. "And I can't help it! You know I'm a leg mech!"

"This is getting tedious, Lord Megatron." Thundercracker pointed out while firing missiles.

"I agree, Thundercracker." Megatron said. "Grimmcons! End this charade! NOW!" He commanded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. We'll meet you all back at base." Cindershot acknowledged as the other Decepticons left the battle.

"What's going on? They just lowered their numbers." Ironhide said.

"You'll see, Autobots." Maul growled, limping a little.

"Grimmcons: Transform!" Cindershot commanded. The others immediately obeyed as they knew what they were going to do and transformed to their Grimm modes. "Now: Phase two!" He commanded. Suddenly, the Grimmcons transformed, but in a different way. Maul and Meanstrike seemed to change into legs despite being different monsters. Cindershot became a torso which Maul and Meanstrike connected to with Cindershot's Grimm Wyvern head appearing on the chest. Abysswing and Manic became the left and right arms respectively. Then, a head popped up that looked like a devil's head, complete with two large bone white horns and glaring red eyes. The Grimmcons had just combined into a giant robot.

"AUTOBOTS! MEET YOUR DOOM UNDER THE SHADOW OF GRIMMLORD!" The giant robot boomed while it brought out a giant scythe that looked like it was Meanstrike's tail.

"What." Weiss started.

"The." Blake continued.

"Fuck." Jaune finished which shocked the others as Jaune very rarely swore. If he did, a situation was bad, and this certainly fit into that category.

"How are we gonna take this thing down?!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Autobots! Spread out and fire from all directions! It can't defend itself from all angles at once!" Optimus commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The Autobots confirmed. With that, they and the kids spread out to all angles of Grimmlord. Soon, the Autobots and kids were firing on Grimmlord, which seemed to be having minimal effect, considering the size differential of them and Grimmlord.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TICKLE ME? YOUR ATTACKS ARE NOTHING TO ME!" Grimmlord roared.

"He's just laughing at us!" Bumblebee shouted.

"He's got to have a weak point somewhere!" Wheeljack theorized. Suddenly, Grimmlord swing his scythe to the ground, causing a small tremor. The kids would've been blown away if not for the Autobots. From the way things were looking right now, it looked like the Autobots were scrapped. Ruby was in tears again, but not of sadness, but of determination in beating Grimmlord. When she held her scythe a certain way, it changed into a sniper rifle. Suddenly, she got an idea. Calling Hightrail and Zig to her position, she told them to get out their sniper rifles. Whey they did, they all zoomed in to try and find a weak-point, which they actually did on the giant Decepticon's back. The sniper trio fired at what seemed to be a red eye, which seemed to hurt Grimmlord. The others saw where Ruby, Zig, and Hightrail fired and opened fire at that spot, making Grimmlord not only go down, but split back into his individual components. However, the Grimmcons managed to escape under a cloud of dense black smoke.

After a minute of silence, they all cheered in their victory over a combiner. "WE DID IT!" Ruby cheered.

"HELL YEAH, WE DID!" Yang joined in on the cheering. The others all joined in on the celebration.

"WE BEAT A COMBINER!" Bumblebee shouted. "I AM SO HAPPY!"

"Well done, Autobots. We've achieved a great victory."Optimus smiled under his face-plate. "Right now, we celebrate and rest."

_*Atlas. Atlesian Military HQ. Junior Lieutenant Wilma Cryos's Quarters. 1:19 pm*_

Wilma had a spy drone in the area and she was watching the recording of the Autobots fighting the Grimmcons. She was astonished that five robots could even combine like that. "What other secrets are you holding?" She asked herself quietly.

_*Vale. Vale Park. 2:00 pm*_

The kids were having a barbecue as a celebration along with their parents, but for different reasons. The parents were celebrating because the Grimm had apparently been defeated and chased off. The kids on the other hand were celebrating their victory over the Grimmcons.

"I am so damn proud of us." Jaune smiled while eating a burger.

"Yeah. We beat the Grimm." Weiss smiled back.

"Though, the Girmmcons have joined up with Megatron, they know not to mess with us." Blake smirked.

"We can actually help the Autobots." Ruby beamed.

"I guess we're the modern Hunters." Yang shrugged, but smiled.

"I actually got to hit a Decepti-creep's legs." Nora grinned.

"Then I propose a toast to our victory today." Ren smiled holding his Green tea.

"An excellent idea, Ren." Pyrrha agreed.

They all held up their respective drinks to the toast. "To our victory. And to us becoming the Hunters." They said, smiling. They knew that this would be a change in the war for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter of this tale. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
